Olvidame, o elijeme
by Vinisa Nocturna
Summary: Post-Star. Lo llamo, y mi voz suena quebrada y dolida. Sus ojos se instalan en los míos, radiantes, ilusionados— yo no…—balbuceo, mientras siento que nuevas lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos. El las nota, y de inmediato interpreta su significado. Ya no hay sonrisa en sus labios, y la luz de su mirada volvió a extinguirse —Aun no me eliges—murmuro dolido...
1. Olvidame

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo mi reto, espero que les guste.

Tezza gracias por retarme. Me encanto. Disfrute asiéndolo. Y gracias a ti, me reconcilie con Darién (no me quedo de otra, jeje).

**-X-**

**X-X**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

_**Olvídame, o elíjeme.**_

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron. Más de una ocasión tropezó, y sin importar el dolor del golpe, volvió a levantarse. Debía llegar a tiempo. Debía detenerlo.

Sentía que el aire de aquel inmenso lugar no le era suficiente, pero aun así lleno sus pulmones como pudo, y grito su nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Darien!- más de un curioso se detuvo a verla. Siguió corriendo entre los inmensos pasillos, esquivando pasajeros y equipaje. Mas de uno se quito de su camino, evitando así ser golpeado por la rubia.

Llego a su destino, la sala numero 15 para vuelos internacionales. "_por favor, por favor"_ rogaba en su mente al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban con desesperación entre los individuos presentes. Nada, ninguno de ellos era el.

Emprendió una nueva carrera, esta vez hacia la salida de abordaje destinada a los pasajeros con destino a Canadá. Llegaría hasta el y lo levantaría de su asiento para sacarlo de ese avión a empujones de ser necesario. Cualquier cosa para conservarlo a su lado. Cualquier cosa para que no la dejara. No de esta manera, no sin saber si volvería a verlo. No sabiendo cuanto lo amaba.

-Lo siento, es demasiado tarde- le llamo la atención una hermosa azafata- el avión ya esta por despegar -le informo al tiempo que señalaba el imponente ventanal.

Serena se acerco al cristal y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquel majestuoso avión siendo guiado hacia la zona de despegue.

¡Darien! – comenzó a golpear el vidrio sintiéndolo como una barrera entre ella y el hombre a quien tanto llego a amar.

-Por favor, no te vallas, no de esta manera- su voz se fue convirtiendo en un lastimero sollozo. Se dejo caer de rodillas frente aquel ventanal, mientras su frágil puño seguía golpeando el cristal – por favor Darien, no me dejes, yo solo… estoy confundida, perdóname… –su llanto comenzó a mezclarse con el bullicio de aquel lugar.

Pronto los pasajeros siguiendo su camino. Y una destrozada rubia quedo sola en aquel lugar, llorando amargamente. Llorando la partida de su primer amor. Lamentando las circunstancias en que decidió dejarla. Y llorando aun más, el sentirse culpable. Porque fue muy tonta, porque debió saber que el jamás lo ignoraría. Porque el sabia perfectamente que ella dudaba de su amor, de su futuro. Y porque fue esa duda impresa en su rostro, la causante de que el partiera de su lado.

Se sentía morir, incluso en esos momentos hubiera deseado estar muerta y así poder evitar el inmenso dolor que la desgarraba por dentro. El se había ido.

En su mano derecha aun sostenía el sobre que Andrew le entregó de parte de su novio. Extrajo su interior y extendió el arrugado papel. Una vez más comenzó a leer la carta en la que Darién le había dejado su despedida, sus buenos deseos y una promesa… la promesa de volver, si ese fuera el deseo de ella…

_Mí querida Serena:_

_Se bien que en el momento que estas hojas lleguen a tus manos, yo ya me encontraré muy lejos. Por favor no trates de buscarme. Esto es lo mejor para ambos, aun cuando tardes tiempo en compréndelo._

_Te conozco Serena, y se que te estarás preguntando que error cometiste para que yo te dejara de esta forma. Seguramente estarás llena de dudas y tal vez sea muy poco una carta para explicarlo todo, tal vez sus líneas no consigan mitigar tu dolor. En verdad lo lamento, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para decirte adiós a la cara. No soportaría el verte llorar sabiendo que soy el causante de tu pena. _

_Serena, no tienes idea de cuento te amo. Y se que al decírtelo en estos momentos y de esta manera, tal vez solo consiga que tu dolor aumente. Perdóname, no puedo evitarlo, ante todo quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre lo he hecho._

_Mi quería Serena, si existe algo de lo que puedo sentirme orgulloso en esta vida, te aseguro que es el saber que tu has formado parte de ella. _

_Me siento sumamente bendecido, ya que no solo tuve el privilegio de amarte en una vida pasada, sino que el destino fue benévolo conmigo, brindándome una vez más la dicha de poder amarte en esta vida, y me brindo la inmensa alegría, de saber que tu también me amabas.! ¿Qué más podía desear?_

_¡Oh Serena! Se bien que jamás he sido el chico detallista, alegre y comprensivo que tu te mereces. Pero te aseguro que todas mis carencias y defectos se ven recompensados por mi infinito amor hacia ti. Y es por ese profundo amor, que me veo obligado a separarme de tu lado._

_Hemos estado predestinados desde una vida pasada. Nuestro destino ha estado escrito desde nuestro primer respiro en este mundo, y temo que actualmente la costumbre y la obligación sean mayores que el amor que puedas profesarme. Y lo siento, pero jamás permitiría que te unieras a mí por algo más que un infinito amor. Y aunque me duele admitirlo, me he dado cuenta que de tu parte, ese amor ya no es tan inmenso._

_Se bien que las presiones son muchas, yo también las comparto y créeme que te entiendo perfectamente. No te culpo por tener dudas sobre nosotros, es algo normal. Pero perdóname, no puedo evitar que me duela._

_Se que ahora no estoy a tu lado y se que pensaras lo peor de mi y tal vez me odiaras. Desearía que fuera diferente, Serena, pero no lo es y yo no puedo arreglarlo, solo espero que me perdones un día y que llegues a ser feliz, sin importar lo que decidas._

_Perdóname pequeña, pero no soy tonto y tampoco ciego. Se bien que en el tiempo que me aparte de tu lado, alguien mas llego a tu vida. No conozco los detalles, y la verdad prefiero no saberlos. Lo único de lo que estoy consciente, es de que lograste robarle el corazón tanto como a mí. _

_Se que el te ama, pude verlo en sus ojos, en la forma en que te veía, lo se, porque creo haber reconocido esa misma mirada frente al espejo. Es la mirada de un hombre profundamente enamorado._

_Mi querida Serena, no quiero especular sobre tus sentimientos hacia el. Solo se que no te es indiferente. Y aun sin conocer los detalles, prefiero quedarme en la ignorancia, y guardar la ilusión de que tu corazón es solo mío, ya que estoy seguro de que moriría de dolor al saber que lo amas tanto, o mas de que llegaste a amarme a mi._

_Te dejo libre, te libero de un destino que jamás pediste. No te sientas mal. Tal vez sea lo mejor. Créeme que solo anhelo tu felicidad y si este es el precio a pagar, estoy gustoso en cubrir la cuota. _

_No te preocupes por mí. Los recuerdos de nuestro amor serán mi mayor sustento en los años venideros. _

_Mi hermosa Serena, ¡te amo tanto! Y solo deseo lo mejor para ti. Tu felicidad y tu tranquilidad. Y aun sabiendo el dolor que esta carta puede dejarte, me atrevo a pedirte un último favor, una petición: Mí querida princesa… ¡olvídame!._

_Si mi recuerdo te atormenta, si acaso llegara a ser impedimento a tu descanso, entonces… olvídame, te lo ruego._

_Olvídame después de mi partida. Es mi ultimo anhelo hacia ti… ¡Olvídame! _

_Que__ el paso del tiem__po me borre de tus sueños. Que __tus labios dejen de mu__rmurar mi nombre en el silencio._

_Olvida__ mis ojos, su color, su profundidad, su brillo, la forma en que te mi__raba y te hacían sentir tan mía__._

_Olvida mi rostro, la sensación de mis labio__s, de mi caricia y de mi abrazo. _

_¡Olvídame!_

_Espero que llegue el día en que dejes de oír mi voz en la distancia__, __en que dejes de buscarme en tus recuerdos... y entonces, ese día, serás completamente libre de culpas, ataduras y recuerdos. _

_Ese día podrás entregarte plenamente a un nuevo amor y podrás ser feliz, tan feliz como yo anhele que fueras a mi lado. _

_Ese día, sabré que te he perdido por completo, y aun así sonreiré, enviándote mis mejores deseos._

_Más__ si por el contrario,¡Si no lograras olvidarme! Si con el paso de los días me extrañaras locamente, __si solo desearas estar conmigo. _

_Si__ al sentir cada rayo de sol anhelaras mi caricia__. Si__ busc__aras a cada paso una huella mía._

_Si__ me extrañaras con tal demencia que me buscaras en tus sueños, y al despertar sintie__ras en tu mejilla un dulce beso._

_Si se disiparan de tu mente y corazón todas las dudas, !Si fuera yo tu elección!, ¡Oh Serena!_

_Si__ lograras llevarme en tu recuerdo a cada instante, entonces amor mío__, sabré que aun eres mía.__ Y donde quiera que me encuentre podré sentirte, y sabré que __me extrañas, ¡que aun me amas!_

_Y__ sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, sentiré tu amor, y volveré contigo..._

_ Por siempre tuyo… _

_ Darién Chiva_

Volvió a estrujar el papel en su mano. ¡Le dolía tanto!. Se sentía como la más vil cucaracha. Él lo sabía todo.

Era verdad que ella estaba dudando. Era verdad que llego a sentir algo por aquella estrella fugaz, que le dijo adiós hace un par de meses.

Era verdad que en ocasiones sus pensamientos vagaban muy lejos, en dirección a las estrellas.

Era verdad que sus sueños ya no le pertenecían por completo a Darién. Era verdad, ¡Maldita sea! Todo era verdad…. y dolía.

Dolía sentirse dividida entre el amor de dos hombres. Porque los dos eran perfectos, cada uno a su manera. Porque los dos le ofrecían un futuro lleno de dicha. Porque los dos la amaban tanto, que fueron capaces de apartarse de su lado, dejándole solo sus mejores deseos, aun cuando ambos tuvieron que partir con el corazón destrozado. Así, justamente como se encontraba el corazón de Serena en esos momentos… destrozado.

"_Por favor… perdóname, Darien, Seiya… perdónenme, no se que hacer. Tengo miedo. Estoy confundida. Me siento sola…"_

Guardo la carta en el interior de su chaqueta, se puso de pie y con el dorso de su mano limpio el rastro de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en que había llegado.

"_El prometió volver. Ambos lo prometieron… si ese era mi deseo. Pero, ¿qué es lo que yo deseo?" _Esa pregunta la había atormentado por mucho tiempo. Hoy mas que nunca, hoy que se veía forzada a tener que elegir a uno de los dos, o quedarse sola.

Hoy que tenía la oportunidad de elegir su futuro. No por obligación. No por compromiso. No por una pasado o un futuro prometido. Simplemente por amor.

Porque eso es lo que ambos le ofrecían antes que cualquier cosa: amor, un profundo e infinito amor. Y eso era justamente lo que ella más anhelaba: amar y ser amada profundamente.

Salió del aeropuerto sin rumbo fijo, ese mismo aeropuerto en que alguna vez su camino se cruzo con el de Seiya y el que hoy, había alejado a Darién de ella, quizás para siempre…

**-X-**

**X-X**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Hola de nuevo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.

Besos!


	2. El tormento de un corazón indeciso

**Hola!**

Shessid , Tezza Kou Grandchester, Carmenn, SerenaDulceStar, LESVAL, Vampire-love-Mamoru, AreSerena, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS APOYO!

La verdad es que este fic estaba destinado a ser de un solo capitulo pero gracias a sus comentarios me di el ánimo de continuarlo. Espero no decepcionarlas.

Este capítulo es corto y lo subo más que nada con la finalidad de darles a conocer el hecho de que planeo continuar con la historia, solo que les aviso que no actualizare muy seguido, aun así tratare no retrasarme mucho

A las nuevas lectoras le agradezco que le presten atención a mis historias, es un gran honor que leen lo que escribo.

Bueno mil gracias nuevamente y las dejo para que lean.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**El tormento de un corazón indeciso.**

Salió del aeropuerto sin rumbo fijo, ese mismo aeropuerto en que alguna vez su camino se cruzo con el de Seiya y el que hoy, había alejado a Darién de ella, quizás para siempre.

Camino por las oscuras y solitarias calles. No pareció importarle el imponente aguacero que caía sobre ella. Siguió caminando, con la vista baja y sintiendo como las migajas de su corazón se iban quedando paso a paso en el camino.

Se sentía frágil, destrozada, lista para derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Se sentía morir.

"_Por favor Dios, dime qué debo hacer, por favor. Me siento muy sola y ¡me duele tanto! ! Por favor…! Ayúdame! Yo lo amo, yo… ¿los amo?"_

"_!Oh Dios! Me estoy volviendo loca."_

Siguió caminando mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que ya la tenían empapada de pies a cabeza.

No supo cuanto tiempo había caminado bajo la lluvia, pero finalmente se vio parada frente al portón de su casa. Entro en ella sin hacer el menor ruido. No quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería estar sola. Quería llorar libremente para tratar así de mitigar el inmenso dolor que la consumía por dentro.

Entro a su habitación, se quito la ropa majada y se puso su pijama. No tenia ánimos para darse un baño, así que entro a la cama y se abrazo a su almohada. Era una suerte que luna no se encontrara en casa. Porque de esa manera no sería testigo del estado tan lamentable en que se encontraba su princesa.

_¿Qué debo hacer? –_se pregunto a si misma mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada para poder así mitigar un poco el sonido de sus lamentos.

_¡Oh Dios! Setzuna no tardara mucho en notar un cambio en el futuro. Seguramente Haruka vendrá a preguntarme qué pasa, a pedirme una explicación ¡¿qué voy a decirle?_

_¡Oh Darien! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Porque me dejas libre ahora, que ya me había resignado al destino que me fue impuesto? ¿Por qué me obligas a elegir ahora, cuando nunca antes tuve la libertad de hacerlo? _

_Me siento dividida. Mi corazón se ha partido en dos y cada porción se aferra a la posibilidad de un amor muy fuerte, muy deseado y muy distinto al otro._

_Tengo miedo… soy libre de elegir y tengo miedo de hacerlo… ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Te amo Darien! En verdad te amo… pero también lo amo a él._

_Sé que no es justo, ni correcto. Sé que es cruel de mi parte y sé que causo daño y me lo causo aun a mi misma y me duele… ¡duele tanto! Pero no sé cómo evitarlo._

Retiro su rostro de la almohada solo para tomar un poco de aire. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la expresión de su rostro estaba descompuesta por el dolor. ¡Oh Dios! Quería gritar! Quería llorar a todo pulmón, quería desahogarse como fuera posible, cualquier cosa para aminorar un poco esa sensación de vacío por dentro, esa desesperación y ese inmenso dolor que la consumía sin ninguna compasión.

_¡Oh Darien! ¿Cómo obligar a mi corazón a renunciar al brillo de aquella hermosa estrella? ¿Cómo obligarlo a aceptar su destino sin cuestionar nada ni a nadie? ¿Cómo puedo obligarlo a él y obligarme a mi misma a amarte solo a ti Darien? ¿Cómo?_

_Oh dios ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué les diré a las chicas? ¿Cómo voy a justificar tu partida? ¿Cómo decirles que el futura que tanto anhelaron, el futuro por el que tanto ha luchado, por el que incluso han muerto… como decirles que pende de un hilo por mi… por mi culpa… por mi indecisión…_

_Lo amo… los amo a ambos. Y me mata la idea de perder por completo a uno de los dos, aun cuando ya estaba resignada a hacerlo._

_Y me atormenta aun más la posibilidad de quedarme sola. De perderlos a ambos y verme obligada a pasar mi vida en soledad por ser tan estúpida, tan egoísta, por ser tan indecisa…_

Limpio algunas de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Se incorporo en la cama y su mirada se escapo por la ventana hasta posarse fijamente en firmamento. La luna brillaba intensamente al igual que las estrellas que la rodeaban.

_¡Oh Seiya! ¿Cómo obligo a mi corazón a sentir solo lo que el destino le dicta?,¿ cómo obligarlo a renunciar a la idea de un amor perfecto, tan puro y tan inmenso? ¿Cómo le hago entender que no es correcto amarte? _

_Seiya ¡te amo! y me duele tanto no tenerte cerca. Me destroza el saber que te fuiste con el corazón destrozado sabiendo que yo jamás podría corresponderte. ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Cómo no amarte? ¿Cómo no perderse eternamente en el profundo azul de tus ojos? ¿Cómo no amar tu sonrisa y la forma tan especial en que me sentía a tu lado? ¿Cómo no amarte Seiya? ¡¿Cómo?_

Continuo llorando amargamente por largas horas, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida. En verdad le dolía, le dolía mucho. Tenía miedo, estaba obligada a tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida y sabia que sin importar a cuál de los dos chicos eligiera, una parte de su corazón se marchitaría al decirle adiós al otro para siempre.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**Al día siguiente**

Serena despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se levanto y se dirigió a darse una ducha. No se sentía muy bien. Al parecer el caminar bajo la lluvia no había sido una buena idea, ya que todo parecía indicar que estaba comenzando a resfriarse.

_¡Qué fastidio!_ Pensó para sí misma. Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para encima tener la mala suerte de enfermarse. Pero bueno, debía reconocer que al menos sería un buen pretexto para no salir de casa. No tenía ánimos de hacerlo. No quería ver a nadie. En especial a Luna o a las chicas, ¿qué les iba a decir?

Salió de la regadera, se vistió con una playera y un pantalón deportivo. Se acercó al ventanal y se quedo viendo hacia la nada. Abrió la puerta corrediza y salió al balcón. Necesitaba aire fresco. Se recargo en el barandal y levanto la vista al cielo

_¡oh Dios! ¿Qué les diré a las chicas?_

El ruido de un motor la saco de sus cavilaciones_. ¡No! Por favor… No pensé que fuera tan pronto. _

Entro a su habitación como un niño nervioso estudiando posibles escondites. No quería enfrentarlas, no en ese momento, no tan pronto, no cuando sentía que caería hecha pedazos ante el primer reclamo.

Se puso unos zapatos deportivos y una chamarra. Estaba tan nerviosa que le dio dificultad hacer los nudos de sus agujetas.

Escucho el timbre, seguido de un _-enseguida abro-_ por parte de su mama. Sabía que subiría a avisarle que Haruka la buscaba, tanto como sabia que la hermosa corredora de autos la llevaría a su casa donde seguramente estarían esperando Setzuna, Michiru y Hotaru llenas de angustia y preocupación por un futuro que pendía de un hilo gracias a ella.

No estaba lista para eso, así que bajo con cuidado por el balcón y se alejo de su casa en silencio. Debía buscar a Andrew, seguramente Darien le habría dicho algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a tomar la decisión correcta sin tener que sentirse morir al hacerlo.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**Una hora más tarde en el templo Hikawa.**

¿Qué? Pero como… ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin comprender lo que escuchaba

No lo sabemos y al igual que tu no entendemos que pudo haber pasado. Fui a buscar a Serena a su casa y no estaba, así que vine hacia acá esperando encontrarla.

No, yo no la he visto ni hablado con ella en todo el día – aseguro la sacerdotisa – ayer cuando la despedimos frente a su casa Andrew la estaba esperando, así que los dejamos solos. Fue la última vez que la vi o hable con ella.

Algo muy extraño está pasando, el futuro no puede simplemente desaparecer.- reflexiono mas para sí misma que para su compañera – será mejor que vuelva a la mansión, tal vez Setzuna ya sepa algo.

Bien, yo hablare con las chicas para ver si saben algo de Serena – se dirigió al teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número.

Haruka respiro profundo, estaba preocupada y molesta. Algo o alguien se estaba interponiendo en ese futuro soñado por el que tanto han luchado. No lo permitiría. Ninguna de los sailor permitiría que ese anhelado futuro desapareciera. Debían impedirlo a cualquier precio, sin importar quien fuera el responsable.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Hola de nuevo, espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado, por favor dejen sus comentarios. Los estaré esperando ansiosa comiéndome las uñas

Besos


	3. El lamento de un corazon dividido

Hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo otra porción de esta historia que me está rompiendo la cabeza y el corazón.

¿A ustedes no?

Bueno a leer.

**El lamento de un corazón dividido.**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Serena caminaba lentamente por las calles de Tokio. A simple vista podría decirse que no tenía prisa por llegar a ningún lado. Caminaba con la vista baja y con la capucha de su chamarra puesta, lo que le permitía ocultar su afligido rostro de los demás transeúntes

Se dirigió al departamento de Andrew, sabía que era su día libre, así que ese era el lugar donde seguramente lo encontraría. Llego y toco a la puerta un par de veces, escucho al rubio anunciar que pronto abriría y espero paciente.

Cuando la puerta fue finalmente abierta, Serena se encontró con los azules ojos de su amigo, lo saludo con la mejor sonrisa que sus labios pudieron fingir en esos momentos. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se notaban las lágrimas que estaba próximas a derramar.

Andrew le indico que pasara con un gesto de su mano y después cerró la puerta. El rubio permaneció parado a espaldas de Serena en completo silencio, un incomodo silencio que solo era interrumpido por los ahogados sollozos de su amiga. Se acerco a ella y la tomo del hombro derecho invitándola a voltear.

La rubia no se resistió y al girarse, se refugió en los brazos de su amigo, - Oh Andrew ¿qué voy a hacer?, el se ha ido – le dijo entre sollozos. Se veía abatida, destrozada. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir una gran pena por su amiga.

-¿En verdad te duele su partida?- pregunto con algo de nostalgia. Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar semejante cosa?. Salió de su abrazo y lo vio fijamente a los ojos con cierta molestia impresa en su mirada.

-No me veas así, es solo una pregunta- camino un par de metros a la cocina y regreso con un par de vasos con refresco – Como has de imaginar estoy al tanto de la situación, conozco algunos detalles.

Serena sabia que esos _"detalles"_ tenían por nombre Seiya Kuo. Seguramente Darien le habría comentado algo al respecto, después de todo, Andrew era su mejor amigo, su "casi-hermano".

-Darien no necesito decirme mucho- le comento como leyendo su mente –debes recordar que el tiempo que él estuvo en América, yo permanecí aquí. –Serena bajo la mirada. Sabía bien a lo que su amigo se refería. Andrew había sido testigo de su amistad con Seiya y de las ocasionales "citas" que tuvieron.- Se bien que no debió ser fácil su relación con tanta distancia entre ustedes. Recuerda que yo estuve en una situación similar con mi novia y créeme que te comprendo.- le aseguro - Pero no justifico, ni apruebo lo que hiciste- sentencio con semblante duro.

-¿Lo que yo hice?- pregunto con una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y furia- Yo jamás le falte al respeto a Darien, aun cuando fue él quien se empeño en estudiar en el extranjero sabiendo que la distancia entre nosotros me lastimaría. Aun cuando pasaron los días y las semanas sin recibir una llamada. Aun cuando a diario le escribía y jamás recibí respuesta a una sola de mis cartas.

-¿Me comprendes?- pregunto con ironía – ¡Lo dudo mucho!- añadió con desdén – Tú no sabes lo que fue extrañarlo un poco más a cada día y sentir como la preocupación, el miedo y la angustia aumentaban cada vez que revisaba mi buzón de correo y se encontraba vacío. No sabes lo que fue la llegada de cada noche sin haber escuchado su voz, porque jamás, ¡jamás! recibí una llamada. –Serena estrujaba con fuerza el bazo que sostenía con su mano derecha. Estaba alterada y muy dolida por los recuerdos de aquel tiempo en angustia

-¿Tienes idea del martirio que significo eso para mí? ¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza? Todas las veces que me pregunte a mi misma: ¿Y si conoció a alguien más? ¿Y si me está olvidando? ¿Y si… ¡si jamás regresa! - su voz se quebró y el llanto la invadió dificultando que hablara con fluidez – ¿Y si ya… y si ya no me ama? –no pudo evitar que unos lastimeros sollozos escaparan de sus labios al recordar todo aquello.

Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse a sí misma. Depósito su vaso de refresco en la mesa más cercana y camino hacia el balcón. Necesitaba aire fresco. Tomo un par de bocanadas y prosiguió un poco más tranquila- Ahora conozco las razones que causaron aquella falta de comunicación, y las acepto. Ahora sé que de haber sido por él, no hubiera llegado una sola noche sin que yo tuviera noticias suyas, sin que pudiera escuchar su voz a través de una llamada. –Andrew se acerco a ella y se coloco a su lado frente al barandal. Ella prosiguió.

-Debes entender que en ese tiempo yo estaba muy deprimida y preocupada por Darien y el futuro de nuestra relación. Fue un momento muy difícil de mi vida en el que _él_ estuvo presente. –No necesito pronunciar su nombre, pues sabía que Andrew estaba muy consciente de a quién se refería.- Y a pesar de que en un principio me pareció un chico antipático y engreído – sonrió para sí misma al recordarlo – la verdad es que llego a ser mi mayor apoyo.

-¿Sabes? –Volvió a sonreír dulcemente- Cuando él estaba a mi lado era capaz de disipar todos mis miedos. Todo el dolor y la angustia desaparecían como por arte de magia. El siempre estaba alegre y de alguna manera lograba transmitirme esa alegría. –Se giro hacia el rubio para hablarle de frente – Yo jamás le oculte mi relación con Darien, el sabía que estaba comprometida. Pero debes entender que Seiya jamás me vio enamorada, el solo era consciente del dolor y la angustia que mi noviazgo me tria. El, al igual que yo, no conocía las circunstancias que pudieran justificar el distanciamiento de Darien.

-Se giro nuevamente y depositó su vista en el paisaje frente a ellos. – Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, aun cuando a sus hermanos y a algunas de mis amigas no les agradara. –respiro profundamente al recordar los constantes enfrentamientos entre las Outher y las Star light

- El jamás se separo de mí, aun cuando el tenerme cerca llego a traerle muchos problemas, y yo por mi parte, creo que me hice dependiente a su presencia. Él era el único que lograba hacerme olvidar la angustia y el dolor que me causaba la ausencia de Darien.

-Pero Serena, tu sabias que él estaba enamorado de ti y aun así…

-¡Jamás le di motivos!- lo interrumpió- Jamás le di razones para ilusionarse. Yo siempre fui clara con él. El sabía que yo amaba a mi novio. El sabía que yo sufría por no tenerlo a mi lado. Yo siempre le dije que mi corazón tenía dueño.

-Y aun así te lo robo… – interrumpió esta vez el rubio. Serena se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación. Apretó los ojos como queriendo contener un caudal de lagrimas y respiro profundo. ¿Cómo negarlo? Era verdad, Seiya le había robado el corazón, o al menos, una parte…

Sonrió con ironía - ¿Qué puedo decirte? – pregunto en tono derrotado

-¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas tanto como a Darien? –pregunto con firmeza. Quería saberlo. Quería saber que tan fuerte era el amor de la rubia por aquel chico. ¿Acaso tan fuerte como para romperle el corazón a su gran amigo?

Serena rompió en llanto. Se sentía culpable de albergar esos sentimientos en su interior. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su corazón estaba aferrado a amar a dos hombres diferentes aun cuando tuviera que quedar destrozado en el proceso. Porque si, lo amaba… los amaba a ambos. ¡Y dolía tanto!

Andrew se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda. La rubia giro entre sus brazos para poder refugiarse en el pecho de su amigo. El no necesitaba más respuestas. El dolido llanto de su amiga ya le había dado una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En la mansión Tenou.**

¡Dímelo! – Exigió furiosa -¿Qué razón puede existir para que el futuro este desapareciendo? ¡¿Por qué?. No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no hemos luchado constantemente para asegurar su realización?

-Lo sé Haruka, créeme que estoy tan molesta y preocupada como tú. No puedo concebir que esto esté pasando después de tantas luchas – su voz era fuerte e impregnada de molestia, de una gran rabia contenida. Algo muy poco usual en la señora del tiempo.

-¿Significa un nuevo enemigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Alguien está interfiriendo con la realización de Tokio de Cristal? ¿Volveremos a luchar?- pregunto esta vez la pequeña Hotaru

-Tranquilas, no ganamos nada con esta actitud –las reprendió Michiru –por ahora lo más importante es asegurarnos de que Serena y Darien se encuentren bien y que no corran ningún peligro. Si realmente existe un nuevo enemigo, seguramente la princesa será su primer objetivo.

-¡Maldición! -estrello su puño contra uno de los muros para después salir furiosa de aquella habitación.

Sus compañeras solo bajaron la mirada. La comprendían. Al igual que Haruka, la posibilidad de una nueva lucha les era difícil de aceptar.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**Horas más tarde, en el templo Hikawa.**

Colgó el teléfono sintiéndose derrotada y respiro profundamente.- Aun no ha vuelto a su casa, su mama no sabe nada de ella y está empezando a preocuparse_. ¡Serena tonta! ¿Dónde te has metido?_

-Yo también estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa –confeso la castaña de ojos verdes- cuando venia hacia acá llegue al departamento de Darien para ver si se encontraba con él, pero…

-¿Pero qué Lita?- pregunto angustiada la sacerdotisa.

-El portero me dijo que no había visto a Serena desde hace un par de días y que al parecer Darien había salido de viaje ayer por la tarde.

-¿De viaje? Pero, ¿a dónde? ¿Por qué? –

-No lo sé Amy, pero me preocupa.

-¿Creen que haya vuelo a Estados Unidos a retomar sus estudios?

-No lo sé Mina, no lo creo, después de todo lo que paso la última vez que se fue, yo no creo que Serena pudiera soportar que volviera a dejarla.

-Rey tiene razón, además no se habría ido sin despedirse de nosotras. Debe haber algo más. – aseguro la joven prodigio del grupo.

-Por ahora lo importante es encontrar a Serena. Será mejor que nos separemos. Si alguna la encuentra que avise al resto de nosotras. Nos veremos aquí dentro de dos horas –Todas asintieron a lo dicho por Rey, y cada una salió en diferente dirección a buscar a su amiga.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Serena salió del departamento de Andrew tal vez sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que jamás quiso traicionar a Darien. Ella sabía que lo amaba. Estaba consciente del idílico futuro que les esperaba. De hecho, aun recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, cada batalla que tuvo que enfrentar para poder defenderlo a él, a su amor, a su futuro.

Y aun amándolo tanto, y sin saber exactamente cuál fue su error, se sentía culpable. Culpable por perderlo, por haber permitido que el sufriera por su causa, por no haber podido detener su partida.

Y aun mas culpable por saber que sin importar donde se encontrara Darien, seguramente el estaba sufriendo por ella. Porque la amaba. Serena sabía cuánto la amaba. Lo sabía, porque ella llego a amarlo con la misma intensidad.

"_¿Por qué el amarte me duele tanto? ¿Por qué no estás a mi lado? ¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte dejándome a merced de mi conciencia, y de este estúpido corazón que se aferro a amar a dos hombres sin importar las consecuencias? ¡Oh Darien! Perdóname…"_

Siguió caminando sin prestar realmente atención por donde iba, y al darse cuenta sus pasos la habían llevado a un lugar muy conocido por ella.

¿Cuántas veces camino por esa misma acera a su lado?, ¿cuantas veces contemplo su espalda mientras el se alejaba por esos pasillos?

"_aun puedo sentir ligeramente tu presencia en este lugar, y al cerrar los ojos, aun puedo visualizarte en cada esquina, como si hubiese sido ayer…"_

"_Te extraño tanto, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño"_

"_¿Qué daría por tenerte frente a mí en estos momentos? Sé que de alguna forma lograrías disipar este inmenso pesar que me atormenta. Siempre supiste como…"_

"_Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, si pudiera refugiarme en tus brazos, si pudiera perderme en el profundo azul de tu mirada."_

"_Oh Seiya, me duele tanto el no tenerte cerca, me mata el pensar que quizás jamás volveré a verte, y me destroza el alma saber que no nací para amarte, y aun así te amo, ¡te amo tanto!"_

Subió las escaleras casi sin pensarlo, todo parecía indicar que su cuerpo se movía por instinto propio. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar y el corazón se le oprimió en el pecho al contemplar ese lugar donde sus pies se detuvieron.

"_¿y no puedo remplazarlo?... déjame remplazarlo" – _aquel recuerdo asalto su mente sin previo aviso.

Allí, justo donde se encontraba parada, había sido el lugar exacto en que Seiya le pidió una oportunidad, donde le rogo en medio de la lluvia y con el corazón desbordando en aquella tierna mirada, que le permitiera hacerla feliz.

Sus rodillas se doblaron ante el dolor de aquel recuerdo, e irónicamente comenzó a llover.

Y allí estaba una vez más, llorando tristemente por la ausencia de un amor. Rogándole al cielo que le permitiera volver a verlo. Gritándole al viento lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Llamándolo amargamente en medio de aquel llanto, llamándolo… pero esta vez, el nombre que proferían sus labios, era diferente…

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

¡HOLA! ¿Cómo andan?

Bueno, se que el capitulo es pequeño, pero ya me moría de ansias por subir algo, y además, la última escena me encanto, les juro que mientras la escribía casi lloro. Solo de pensar en estar en los zapatos de Serena, ¡qué horror! Me odio a mi misma por hacerla sufrir tanto.

Espero sus comentarios, y no me vendría mal una que otra sugerencia, porque la verdad no tengo idea de que voy a hacer con esta historia, por el momento solo me he dejado llevar.

Créanme que estoy igual que ustedes preguntándome, ¿que pasara? ¿a quien elegirá? Ustedes a quien favorecen ¿Darien o Seiya? Pero tomen en cuenta que este es un Darien diferente, tal vez deberían leer la carta del primer capítulo para que se les rompa el corazón como a mí a la hora del gran dilema: ¿a quién debe elegir?

Besos y cuídense.


	4. Tres Corazones Rotos

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tome prestados pera desarrollar esta historia.

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo otra capitulo

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Tres corazones rotos.**

Y allí estaba una vez más, llorando tristemente por la ausencia de un amor. Rogándole al cielo que le permitiera volver a verlo. Gritándole al viento lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Llamándolo amargamente en medio de aquel llanto, llamándolo… pero esta vez, el nombre que proferían sus labios, era diferente…

Pronto dejo de nombrarlo, y fue simplemente su afligido llanto el que rompía el silencio de aquel lugar. En dolor ero lo único que la embargaba en esos momentos, no podía pensar en nada, no quería pensar en nada. Todo a su alrededor parecía falto de importancia.

Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse muy cansada. Al parecer, tanto sufrimiento la había agotado. Sin darse cuenta se recostó en el piso y tomo posición fetal abrazándose a si misma.

Se sentía tan cansada, tan ansiosa de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida, para poder así evitar el actual sufrimiento que la estaba consumiendo.

Estaba ansiosa de escapar de esa realidad, ansiosa por dejar de sentirse abandonada por los dos hombres a los que amaba profundamente, ansiosa por liberarse de ese sentimiento de culpa al saber, que por su causa, tres corazones estaban hechos pedazos, cada uno muy distante de otro, cada uno sufriendo por su culpa. Si, tres corazones rotos, el de Darien, el de Seiya y el de ella misma.

Quería escapar de esa realidad en la que se sentía la villana de cuento, cuyas acciones solo habían traído sufrimiento a todos aquellos que la rodeaban. Cuyo perverso corazón amenazaba con la tranquilidad y en anhelado final feliz que todos ansiaban.

Quería escapar, de la culpa, del dolor, de sí misma. Y lentamente se dejo envolver por la oscuridad de un sueño que prometía ser pacifico. Se dejo llevar, y poco a poco dejo de sentir el dolor, la angustia y la culpa, dejo de sentir todo lo que la rodeaba. Se sumergió dentro de si misma en un profundo sueño que prometía darle la paz que su actual realidad le había quitado.

La puerta que daba a la azotea se abrió con brusquedad, y por ella salieron rápidamente Rey, y Haruka, quien había encontrado a su compañera en la entrada del colegio con un semblante sumamente preocupado.

La sacerdotisa había reconocido el lugar en donde su amiga se encontraba y sin poder evitarlo recordó la ultima ocasión en que había estado en aquella azotea. El corazón se le estrujo en el pecho. Podía sentir en el aura de la rubia, una infinita tristeza que hasta el día de ayer no poseía, por lo menos no con tanta intensidad. En su interior rogaba que sus pensamientos fueran equivocados.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto obviamente preocupada la señora de los vientos. La sacerdotisa simplemente negó con la cabeza haciéndole saber a su amiga que no sabía nada.

Haruka se acerco a la rubia y la tomo en brazos sin mayor esfuerzo. –Debemos llevarla a casa y hacerla entrar en calor.

Rey simplemente asintió y siguió los pasos de Haruka, mientras sentía que una profunda angustia se instalaba en su interior.

Bajaron en silencio las escaleras hasta salir del edificio. Se encaminaron a la salida del colegio donde las esperaba el coche de la chica de ojos verdes.

Haruka subió a Serena en el asiento trasero. Rey se sentó a su lado y coloco la cabeza de su amiga sobre sus piernas.

El auto fue puesto en marcha en dirección a la casa de las outers. El camino fue transcurrido en silencio.

Haruka y Rey intercambiaron un par de ansiosa miradas llenas de preocupación a través del retrovisor, mientras que Serena simplemente parecía inmersa en un sueño que al parecer se estaba tornando algo intranquilo.

Rey pasó su mano delicadamente por el rostro de su amiga. En su mente no dejaba de preguntarse qué rayos le estaría pasando a la rubia. Los latidos de su corazón se agitaron al notar que algo andaba mal. -¡está ardiendo en fiebre! –le anuncio angustiada a la chica de ojos verde olivo

Haruka apretó con furia el volante y acelero aun más. Ella no era buena con esas cosas, lo sabía. Michiru siempre era quien se encargaba de realizar la labor de enfermera cuando era necesario. Se sentía tan inútil en esos momentos.

Estaciono el auto frente a la mansión y casi de inmediato la puerta de la casa fue abierta y de ella salió Hotaru y Michiru, sumamente preocupadas por su princesa.

-¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – pregunto una ansiosa señora de los mares.

-No lo sé, la encontramos inconsciente bajo la lluvia. Al perecer tiene fiebre. –le respondió a su compañera mientras tomaba a Serena en brazos para sacarla del auto. – prepara la tina con agua fría y dile a Setzuna que saque hielo de la nevera. Debemos hacer que la fiebre ceda. No sabemos cuánto tiempo ha estado así.

Michiru se adelanto mientras Haruka entraba a la casa con Serena en brazos y se dirigió a la recamara principal donde su compañera ya se encontraba llenando la tina del baño

Rey entro poco después tras ellas, con la mirada baja y un sentimiento de impotencia en su interior. Le dolía mucho ver a la rubia en ese estado.

-Ya he avisado al resto de las chicas. Llegaran en pocos minutos- se escucho la voz de Hotaru – Ven conmigo Rey, buscaremos algo que puedas ponerte, debes quitarte esa ropa mojada –

La sacerdotisa se dejo guiar por la pequeña. En esos momentos se sentía ausente de sí misma. Algo andaba mal, desde hace días había tenido ese presentimientos, y en muchas ocasiones sintió la necesidad de hablar con Serena. Pero siempre pensaba para sí misma _"no hay razones para estar preocupada. No hay ningún enemigo, Darien ha regresado con Serena y ahora el futuro sigue su curso. Entonces, todo está bien"_

Pero ahora, ante las actuales circunstancias, se sentía de cierta forma culpable. Ella debió seguir sus instintos. Debió hablar con Serena desde hace tiempo. Tal vez de alguna forma hubiera podido ayudar a su amiga a evitar que callera en el lamentable estado en que se encontraba.

Por lo visto las cosas no estaban tan bien como ella había pensado. Ahora Darien no estaba, se había marchado sin darle a ninguna de sus amigas alguna razón. Y Serena, al parecer estaba destrozada por su partida.

No lo comprendía ¿Acaso se habrían peleado? Y aun si así fuera, ¿Cómo podría una simple pelea de novios amenazar el futuro? Algo andaba mal, muy mal. ¿Qué razón podría existir para que el futuro se viera amenazada ahora, que ni siquiera había un enemigo?

Sin esperarlo, su propia mente se apresuro a darle una posible respuesta, al traerle el recuerdo de un apuesto chico de ojos azules y largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta.

-oh, Serena -se escapo de sus labios en un murmullo.

* * *

El timbre sonó y Hotaru se apresuro a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo pudo ver a Lita, Mina y Amy con una notable angustia en sus miradas.

-Pasen, ya las estábamos esperando –aseguro la pequeña.

Las chicas entraron y fueron guiadas a la sala donde ya se encontraba el resto de ellas, a excepción de Rey, que no se había querido separar de su amiga.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto la angustiada voz de Amy.

-Está durmiendo. Rey esta con ella. Le hemos bajado un poco la fiebre, pero por ahora necesita descansar. –la voz de Michiru, a pesar de ser tranquila, dejaba notar la angustia que sentía.

Las recién llegadas tomaron asiento y por un momento un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, hasta que la más pequeña y en ocasiones la más sabia, comento:

-Algo está interfiriendo en el curso del destino y el hecho de que ningún enemigo se haya manifestado me hace preocuparme aun más.

El resto de las outers asintieron, mientras que las tres inners presentes se notaron confundidas.

-El que no se haya manifestado, no significa que no exista, ¿De qué otra forma se justificaría que el futuro se encuentre amenazado?

-No hemos sentido ninguna presencia maligna y el espejo de Michiru no ha mostrado ninguna amenaza –aseguro la señora de los vientos

-Pero… no lo sé, supongo que de alguna forma debe haber alguien por ahí amenazando lo que está escrito… debe existir alguna razón para que las cosas estén así. – la voz de Lita parecía casi suplicante. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba un enemigo a quien culpar, un enemigo a quien destruir para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Qué es lo que saben del príncipe? –se escucho por primera vez la voz de Setzuna

Las recién llegadas bajaron la mirada. Fue Amy quien respondió:

-Al parecer ha salido de viaje sin decirle a nadie

-¿De viaje? ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Cuándo vuelve? –la molestia de Haruka no se hizo esperar.

-No sabemos nada –respondió la castaña –pero estoy segura de que la ausencia de Darien es la principal razón del actual estado de Serena.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-inquirió obviamente molesta la señora del tiempo - ¿acaso insinúas que el príncipe la ha abandonado?

-No insinuó nada- se defendió- Solo afirmo lo evidente.

-La verdad es, que no conocemos los detalles y no ganamos nada con estar especulando.

-Pero Amy, ¿acaso conoces alguna razón que no lleve por nombre Darien Chiva, que sea capaz de causar semejante cambio de humor en Serena? –Pregunto esta vez Mina – Admitámoslo, hasta ayer que dejamos a Serena en su casa, todo parecía estar bien, y hoy que nos enteramos que él se ha marchado, ¿ella misteriosamente vaga bajo la lluvia hasta quedar inconsciente?

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente. Mina tenía razón. Seguramente la ausencia de Darien era la causante de que el aura de su princesa repentinamente se tornara triste y afligida.

* * *

**En la habitación.**

Rey se encontraba parada frente al ventanal que daba hacia el balcón. El frio cristal aun era azotado por la intensa lluvia que tenía lugar a fuera, aun así, ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, inmersa en sus pensamientos:

"_Me niego a creerlo… debe haber otra razón. Serena no puede estar dudando. Ella ama a Darien. Ella eligió a Darien. El es su verdadero amor. Su único amor. El es su destino."_

A pesar de su renuencia a creerlo posible, no podía evitar recordar cuando ella misma dudó, porque si, Rey Hino llego a dudar. En algún momento, ella llego a temer que la amistad que había nacido entre Serena y Seiya, se pudiera convertir en algo más.

Todos sabían sobre el amor que él sentía hacia ella. Eso no era ningún secreto. Pero todos estaban convencidos de que a los ojos de Serena, Seiya Kuo jamás llegaría a ser más que un buen amigo, el mejor, pero solo eso.

Sin embargo, después de aquella tarde lluviosa en que los encontró en la azotea, después de presenciar aquella declaración de amor por parte del apuesto chico, de escuchar la tierna forma en que él le pedía una oportunidad para hacerla feliz, para permanecer a su lado, y en especial, después de ver la forma en que Serena lo veía tras aquellas palabras. No pudo evitar que la duda la invadiera, porque fue testigo, a pesar de resistirse a creerlo, de que en los ojos de la rubia también existía la duda.

Si, Rey estaba segura de que Serena había dudado, estaba segura de haber visto en sus ojos por un breve instante, la chista de la ilusión que las recién pronunciadas palabras del chico le habían provocado.

Por un instante pudo ver la ilusión en el rostro de Serena, y por ese mismo instante, pudo sentir el temor de ver ante sus ojos la posibilidad de perder aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado.

Pero no fue así, Serena aseguro amar a Darien, tal como siempre lo ha hecho. Lucho por él, por su futuro juntos. Y finalmente, con una sonrisa en los labios despidió a aquel chico diciéndole que por siempre seria su amigo, el mejor, pero solo eso.

-Perdóname – se escapo un susurro de los labios de Serena

Rey se separo de la ventana y se acerco a la rubia. Toco su frente. La fiebre había vuelto. Entro al baño y volvió a salir de el con una toalla húmeda que coloco en la frente de la chica.

-No me dejes, por favor… vuelve –comenzó a llamar a su amado entre sueños.

Lo sabía, ella al igual que sus amigas ya había sospechado que la reciente partida de Darien tendría serias repercusiones emocionales en su amiga.

–Te amo….vuelve- le suplico al tiempo que un par le lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Empezó a inquietarse, todo parecía indicar que su sueño empezaba a convertirse en una pesadilla.

-vuelve, te amo… por favor… vuelve –le llamo ahora entre amargos sollozos

-Serena despierta –le llamo su amiga tratando de traerla a la conciencia

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sobresalto, mientras que el nombre de su amado escapaba de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama por un extraño impulso.

Las miradas de ambas chicas se cruzaron.

En los ojos de Rey era notoria la sorpresa, pero en su mirada también se mostraba un repentino miedo y confusión que la rubia pudo descifrar fácilmente.

Serena se llevo una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca, cubriéndola. Pero ya era tarde, el nombre de Seiya, ya había escapado de sus labios.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan?. S é que los capítulos son cortos, pero me estoy sacando cada párrafo de la manga y sigo sin saber qué futuro le depara a esta historia

Aun así, la iré continuando de a poco.

Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, como ya dije, gracias a ustedes me anime a continuar esta historia. (Espero no decepcionarlos)

Por favor dejen reviews y denme sus opiniones, las estaré esperando ansiosa.

Cuídense.


	5. Desolada

Hola.

Mil gracias a todos lo que se dan un tiempo para leer esta historia y en especial para quienes dejan su valioso comentario,

En verdad lo aprecio.

* * *

**Desolada.**

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sobresalto, mientras que el nombre de su amado escapaba de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama por un extraño impulso.

Las miradas de ambas chicas se cruzaron.

En los ojos de Rey era notoria la sorpresa, pero en su mirada también se mostraba un repentino miedo y confusión que la rubia pudo descifrar fácilmente.

Serena se llevo una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca, cubriéndola. Pero ya era tarde, el nombre de Seiya, ya había escapado de sus labios.

Ante la intensa mirada de la morena, la rubia bajo la vista y unió sus manos sobre su regazo apretando con fuerza la ligera sabana que la cubría.

Rey estaba impresionada. No sabía que decir. Hace apenas un par de horas había pensado en esa posibilidad. Había recordado el cómo algunos meses atrás creyó ver ante sus ojos el peligro de perder todo por lo que tanto habían luchado.

-¿Serena?- la llamo temerosa.

Si, tenía miedo de confirmar sus temores. Tenía miedo de que la rubia le confesara su amor por Seiya. Tenía miedo de que la ausencia de Darien tuviera relación con todo eso.

Un mar de sentimientos encontrados la embargó por completo. Sentía pena por su amiga. Muchas veces llego a considerar que el deber de la rubia era una carga muy grande. Después de todo, a simple vista le habían quitado la posibilidad de elegir sobre su propia vida y le habían impuesto un futuro, que ciertamente era hermoso pero… ¿Serena lo deseaba?

Muchas veces sintió pena por la rubia. Muchas veces creyó ver en sus ojos un dejo de nostalgia y más que todo, de resignación.

Y es que la vida de Serena había cambiado tanto a raíz de la llegara de Seiya. Todas lo habían notado, pero nadie se atrevía a comentarlo.

El nombre de Seiya Kuo se había convertido en un tabú para ellas. Era simplemente más fácil darle vuelta a la página y tratar de continuar sus vidas dejando aquellos días atrás, y con ellos, el recuerdo de los tres apuestos hermanos.

Pero aunque no lo hablaran. Aunque aquel nombre se hubiera convertido en un tema prohibido, la verdad estaba ante sus ojos, justamente en la mirada de Serena.

Rey lo había notado y aun cuando las chicas jamás lo mencionaron, sabía que ellas también se habían dado cuenta de que Serena jamás volvió a ser la misma después de la partida de aquella estrella fugaz.

Sus ojos jamás volvieron a brillar con la misma intensidad que irradiaban al estar al lado de aquel chico. Su sonrisa jamás volvió a ser tan sincera como en aquellos días y ella jamás se había perdido tanto y tan constantemente en sus pensamientos como ahora.

Todas habían notado como la rubia, había madurado drásticamente desde aquel día. Jamás volvió a ser la chica soñadora y risueña que todas recordaban. Jamás sus risas volvieron a escucharse con tanta frecuencia. Y en especial, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Serena jamás volvió a mostrarse tan feliz al lado de Darien, no desde que Seiya había entrado en su vida, para después marcharse.

-Serena, ¿qué está pasando? – le pregunto temerosa.

-Perdóname Rey… no se qué hacer… yo…-los ojos de la rubia estaban inundados de lagrimas que se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas, mientras que sus manos temblaban nerviosamente sobre su regazo - Darién lo sabe y… ¡me ha pedido que elija! – le confesó con la voz quebrada por el llanto, mientras depositaba su afligida mirada en los profundos ojos expectantes frente a ella.

No necesito más. Esas simples palabras le confirmaron sus temores.

Era obvio que Darien se daría cuanta del cambio de Serena, y era obvio también que supiera cual era la razón de ese cambio.

-¿Qué… que estás diciendo Serena? ¿Acaso Darien te ha abandonado?-

La rubia bajo la mirada ante esa pregunta. ¿La había abandonado? ¿Era eso?

-No… no, el solo… -no pudo pronunciar una justificación adecuada ante los hechos.

-Serena –le llamo con ternura tomando las manos de la joven princesa e invitándola, con ese gesto a verla directo los ojos – ¿Acaso no amas a Darien?

-¡Por supuesto que lo amo! –respondió sin vacilar. Y con esa respuesta, el corazón de la castaña palpito con más calma. – pero…

"_¡No!. Por Dios Serena. Nada de peros" _–suplico su mente en ese instante

-¿Pero qué? –pregunto impaciente.

La rubia desvió el rostro y fijo la mirada en la ventana, desde donde podían apreciarse ya las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-¿Es por Seiya, cierto? –la rubia no respondió. Sin embargo, de sus ojos escaparon dos nuevas y melancólica lagrimas, y con esto, Rey obtuvo su respuesta. –pero Serena, el futuro…

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme del futuro!- le reprocho con una repentina furia poco común en ella, mientras le veía fijamente con una expresión molesta. Aun así la tristeza era notoria en sus ojos. –Conozco el futuro mejor que cualquiera de ustedes. Lo he visto, he convivido con él y he llevado su carga a cuestas desde que Rini entro en nuestras vidas

Rey la veía sorprendida. Jamás había visto a Serena en ese estado. Se veía molesta y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, pero aun así, la tristeza en su mirada estaba presente.

La rubia prosiguió - ¿Acaso crees que no llevo ese futuro en mi cabeza cada día? ¿No lo entiendes?

-Pensamos que eras feliz, pensamos que lo deseabas.

-¿Tengo elección?–le pregunto molesta- Rini simplemente llego y con ella el cocimiento de lo que es destino tenia escrito para nosotras. Todas nos alegramos, yo no pude ser más feliz en aquellos momentos en que la verdad nos fue revelada, pero…

La rubia bajo la mirada, el temblor de su cuerpo era constante y sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas en puños. A simple vista estaba en una lucha interna por tratar de controlarse.

-Serena, no te entiendo. ¿Acaso no amas a Rini?

-¡Por supuesto que la amo! –volvió a responder sin dudar. – pero odio al destino, odio que ese anhelado futuro se convirtiera en unos fuertes grilletes que sujetan mis tobillos.

Respiro profundo consiguiendo relajarse un poco y continuo más calmada -En ocasiones siento que dentro de mi cuerpo hay dos personas; una es Serenety, una hermosa y gentil princesa que en otra vida tuvo un final trágico, y está aquí, tratando de comenzar de nuevo. Mientras que por otro lado, soy simplemente Serena, una chica común, que anhela cosas comunes, que no quiere preocuparse por cumplir una obligación mayor que sus deberes del colegio.

Fijo su vista nuevamente en la morena chica frente a ella, rogándole con la mirada que comprendiera sus palabras. -La Serenety que está en mi, ama profundamente a Darien, a Rini y a ese anhelado futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado. Sin embargo, siendo simplemente Serena yo…. yo…

-¿Amas a Seiya? –pregunto tomando a la rubia por sorpresa. Unos ligeros sollozos y unas gruesas lágrimas de angustia no se hicieron esperar de la chica de ojos celestes.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –le pregunto en un repentino tono de voz que la rubia no supo descifrar ¿Comprensión? ¿Molestia?

-¿Qué es lo que hará respecto a qué? – se escucho la voz de Haruka quien en ese momento entraba en la habitación.

El corazón de ambas chicas se paralizo por un instante. Todas conocían el carácter de la hermosa corredora, y no pudieron evitar temer su reacción ante la reciente conversación de sus amigas.

-Yo… le comentaba lo molesta y preocupada que debe estar su mama. Seguramente la castigara un mes por haber desaparecido de esa forma.

-No te preocupes por eso pequeña- hablo esta vez Michiru, quien junto al resto de las chicas entraba en la habitación deseosas de ver a su amiga – ya he llamado a tu mama y le he dicho que estas bien y que pasaras aquí la noche –le informo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Serena? –cuestiono esta vez Amy acercándose a la rubia para tocar su frente –aun tienes algo de fiebre, será mejor que te recuestes, te pondré unas compresas frías.

La rubia obedeció sin decir una sola palabra. Amy entro al baño y poco después regresó con una pequeña toalla mojada que coloco en la frente de la chica.

-Nos tuviste preocupadas Serena, te estuvimos buscando durante horas ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- fue Lita quien dijo y pregunto lo que pasaba por la mente de todas.

La aludida solo desvió el rostro perdiendo nuevamente la vista en el oscuro firmamento- yo… solo quería estar sola y pensar, lamento haberlas preocupado- respondió volteando a verlas y brindándoles una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado entre Darien y tú? – pregunto de pronto Setzuna de manera directa

La sonrisa de los labios de la rubia se borro en un instante y sus ojos mostraron un evidente temor. - El… nosotros… surgió una malentendido- respondió esquivando la mirada de las chicas frente ella- solo… el quiso que nos tomáramos un tiempo para pensar las cosas

-¿Pensar las cosas? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ustedes están destinados el uno al otro, se aman profundamente, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que necesitan pensar? –

Serena se mostro temerosa ante esas palabras. Todas pudieron notar la duda y el dejo de pánico en su mirada. Se llevo ambas manos al rostro cabiéndolo. Sabía que las chicas siempre habían podido leer en su mirada, como en un libro abierto. Tuvo miedo.

-Será mejor que la dejemos descansar, la fiebre aun persiste y ella está cansada. –

-Pero… ¡Esto es serio! ¡Se trata del futuro!- reprocho la exaltada señora del tiempo.

-La salud de Serena también es algo serio. Esperaremos a mañana que ella se encuentre mejo- la joven sacerdotisa se mostro seria y autoritaria, aun cundo en su interior la carcomía la duda y el temor.

Las chicas comenzaron a salir de la habitación una a una sin decir palabra. Haruka fue la última en salir, no sin antes lanzarle una fría mirada a la morena.

Y así lo supo, la sailor de los vientos se había dado cuenta de que Serena y ella les estaban ocultando algo, y su fría mirada acusadora le dio a entender que pronto demandaría respuestas.

-Gracias por apoyarme – se escucho la apagada voz de la rubia cuando apenas la última chica había salido.

-No Serena, no te equivoques – le comento aun con la vista fija en la puerta- te comprendo… pero no te apoyo –le aseguro

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa sintiéndose devastada ante esas palabras.

Rey se giro hacia ella, y en sus ojos, Serena pudo notar una mezcla de lastima y molestia – dices que te sientes dividida por dos personas, dices que la princesa Serenety que está en ti, es completamente diferente a Serena Tsukino, dices que siendo Serenety amas profundamente a Endymion y al futuro que les espera. Sin embargo, siendo simplemente Serena es a Seiya a quien amas y eso… lo comprendo, pero…

-Rey… por favor…

-No Serena, no me lo pidas, porque esta vez no lo hare –le aseguro tornando su mirada fría y apretando los puños a sus costados- perdóname, pero no puedo apoyarte en esto. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Todo siempre ha sido por ti, por tu felicidad, por tu futuro.

-Pero es por Serenety y yo…

-Lo sé, sé que es por ella, siendo sailor Mars he luchado por mi princesa, he muerto por protegerla a ella y a todo lo que ama, todas lo hemos hecho, todas hemos muerto ante tus ojos en más de una ocasión. Todas hemos padecido el dolor y la angustia de cada batalla. Todas nos hemos puesto frente a ti y te hemos servido como escudo humano en algún momento.

Las lágrimas ya corrían por las mejillas de ambas. Serena se sentía dolida por las palabras de su amiga, mientras que Rey se sentía traicionada por la rubia frente a ella.

Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse a sí misma y prosiguió - ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Serena Tsukino no existe, no importa, ella fue solo una herramienta necesaria para el renacer de la princesa de la luna, al igual que lo fue Amy Mizuno, Haruka Tenou, Mina Aino y el resto de nosotras. ¿No te das cuenta? Todas hemos tenido que renunciar a lo que creíamos que era nuestra vida. Hemos tenido que retomar nuestro lugar y nuestro deber como Sailors scauts. Ahora nuestras identidades en este mundo se han convertido en una simple tapadera para ocultarnos.

-No entiendes, estas siendo egoísta y yo… -trato de objetar la rubia pero se vio violentamente interrumpida

-¡No! ¡Tú eres la egoísta! ¡Tú eres la que no entiende! Todas nosotras hemos pasado por lo mismo que tú me has descrito, todas hemos sentido que nuestra identidad de sailor va en contra de la vida que siempre tuvimos hasta el día en que se nos fue entregada la pluma de trasformación.

-Todas nos encontramos entre la misma espada y la misma pared que te encuentre tu ahora, teniendo que elegir entre el deber y la continuación de una vida pasada, o renunciar a eso y tratar de llevar una vida común y corriente como cualquier humano de esta planeta. Y a pesar de lo duro que fue, todas tomamos la misma elección, ¡la elección correcta!.

-Es por eso que yo estoy aquí y es por eso que ellas están allá afuera esperando que su princesa se mejore, temiendo que algún enemigo aparezca en cualquier momento, y a la vez deseándolo porque solo así podrían justificar el hecho de que el futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado este pendiendo de un hilo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán al darse cuenta de que es por tu culpa?

Le dolió, cada palabra penetro en ella como un afilado puñal, y dolía. Mientras que en su mente se repetían las últimas dos palabras de la morena, y muy a su pesar, y con el dolor que eso le causaba, sabía que Rey tenía razón: era su culpa, ella era la única responsable de que el futuro se encontrara a punto de desaparecer. Se sintió profundamente desolada.

* * *

Hola de nuevo

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer esta historia.


	6. Confundida

Hola de nuevo,

Disculpen la tardanza, estoy súper metida con mi fic **Profecías de la Luna Negra**, el cual ponto llegara a su fin y el cual considero, hasta el momento, será mi _"Capilla Sixtina"_

A quienes les guste el drama y quieran dejar por el momento, las historias rosas, les recomiendo se que den una asomada. Y les apuesto que ese fic puede arrancarles no solo una maldición, sino también una lagrima, un coraje y en muchos casos, incluso el deseo de matar a la autora, ósea yo.

Coff… coff…

Bueno, a lo que venimos,

Espero que este capítulo les guste y espero también, sus comentarios…

* * *

**CONFUNDIDA**

-Es por eso que yo estoy aquí, y es por eso que ellas están allá afuera, esperando que su princesa se mejore, temiendo que algún enemigo aparezca en cualquier momento, y a la vez deseándolo, porque solo así podrían justificar el hecho de que el futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado este pendiendo de un hilo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán al darse cuenta de que es por tu culpa?

Le dolió, cada palabra penetro en ella como un afilado puñal, y dolía. Mientras que en su mente se repetían las últimas dos palabras de la morena, y muy a su pesar, y con el dolor que eso le causaba, sabía que Rey tenía razón: era su culpa, ella era la única responsable de que el futuro se encontrara a punto de desaparecer. Se sintió profundamente desolada.

Frente a ella, su morena amiga temblaba ligeramente tal vez esforzándose por contener una repentina furia.

Las mejillas de Rey ya estaban cubiertas de gruesas lágrimas por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo, mientras que sus manos aun se apretaban en puño a sus constados, quizás, evitando así, el propinarle una fuerte bofetada.

Serena se quedo en silencio, sintiendo como su interior se desgarraba por completo. No podía culparla, Rey tenía razón, y ella, egoístamente, jamás había considerado lo que la sacerdotisa recién había dicho.

Era verdad, todas ellas habían dejado de lado sus vidas comunes para llevar sobre sus espaldas, una responsabilidad que en más de una ocasión les había costado la vida, y aun así jamás habían renunciado, jamás las había visto dudar o renegar de su destino. Ellas cumplían con su deber sintiéndose confiadas y dichosas, como si el hecho de ser una sailor les trajera un orgullo y una satisfacción que solo ellas comprendían.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo tenuemente al terminar de comprender la magnitud de su egoísmo.

-No Serena, esta vez tus disculpas y tus lloriqueos no te llevaran a ningún lado. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? De momento tú eres ese obstáculo que se interpone ante ese anhelado futuro. ¿Qué vas a decirles a las chicas? ¿Cómo piensas resolver esto?

-Yo… no lo sé… estoy confundida...

-¿Confundida? ¡No Serena! No es momento para estar confundida, no es momento para tus debilidades y tus niñerías. –le reprocho furiosa- ¿Cómo pudiste romper con Darien, mandando todo al diablo por un chico que ni siquiera está aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?

-Yo no he rotó con Darien, el… el solo quiere que yo elija… el… prometió volver –le aseguro en un tono no muy convencido.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto dudosa- No lo entiendo Serena, si tu y Darien no han roto, entonces, ¿porque él se marcho, y porque el futuro está desapareciendo?-cuestiono un poco más calmada pero con la duda impresa en cada una de sus palabras.

-En el bolsillo de mi chaqueta- fue la simple respuesta de la rubia

Tras un segundo de duda, la morena entro al baño donde habían dejado las ropas mojadas de su amiga y del interior uno de los bolcillos, extrajo un arrugado y húmedo sobre. Saco con cuidado el papel que contenía, que para fortuna se encontraba en buen estado y comenzó a leer mientras que sus pasos se encaminaban nuevamente a la habitación.

Serena vio salir a Rey del baño con la carta de Darien entre sus manos. Y en el trascurso del breve minuto que tardo en leer su contenido, la rubia pudo apreciar con claridad la combinación de gestos y cambios de humos que cada palabra allí contenida despertaban en su morena amiga.

Rey finalmente aparto el papel de su vista y fijo su fría mirada en los afligidos ojos celestes de la rubia. – No puedo creer que después de leer esta carta te atrevas a dudar –le reprocho duramente - ¡El te ama! y a pesar de tus estúpidas dudas existenciales, has admitido también amarlo, entonces… ¿Por qué te atreves a dudar?

Serena desvió su mirada sintiéndose como la más vil cucaracha. Sin duda la carta era hermosa y quebrantaría el corazón de cualquiera. Pero ella… ella seguía dudando.

* * *

En la sala.

-Sera mejor que se queden a dormir aquí –Comento Setsuna refiriéndose a las inners – ya es tarde para que vuelvan a sus casas.

-Además –añadió con dulzura la pequeña Hotaru – en esta casa, lo que sobra son habitaciones.-aseguro con una sonrisa

Michiru, en compañía de Setsuna y Hotaru, acompañaron al resto de las chicas para mostrarles en lugar donde pasarían la noche.

Haruka por su parte, permaneció sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, inmóvil, con el semblante sombrío y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A simple vista estaba molesta.

Uno ligeros pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y al percatarse de la presencia de la chica, se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndose a ella, y tomándola con fuerza del brazo, la dirigió de manera brusca hasta el interior de una habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rey ya se esperaba una actitud como esa. Sin evitarlo, dio un ligero vistazo al lugar, llegando a la conclusión de que se trataba del estudio. La habitación elegante y la iluminación sombría, así como la abundante colección de libros le daban un aspecto bastante serio.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Le pregunto Haruka de forma directa – y será mejor que no te atrevas a mentirme – le advirtió en tono y mirada amenazante.

La hermosa sacerdotisa respiro profundamente. Sintiéndose derrotada y sin decir palabra, extendió su mano derecha ofreciéndole a su acompañante una doblada hoja de papel.

Haruka, tras su confusión inicial, tomo aquello que le era ofrecido y desplego el papel ante sus ojos comenzando a leer las palabras que contenía.

Mientras tanto, anticipándose a su reacción, la morena se coloco frente a la puerta, impidiendo que el inevitable ataque de furia de la rubia saliera de esa habitación.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto? –Exploto de pronto la rubia – Acaso… me estás diciendo que el futuro está a punto de desaparecer… ¿por ella? ¿Por qué ella tiene dudas?

-Así parece –fue toda la respuesta

-Esto no es posible. ¡Es una estupidez! El ya ni siquiera se encuentra en este planeta. ¿Cómo se atreve a dudar? ¡¿Por qué ahora? Tokio de Cristal esta a tan solo un paso. ¿Cómo puede tirarlo todo a la basura? ¿Cómo puede simplemente renunciar? –pregunto furiosa caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado

-Ella no ha renunciado –aclaro Rey tratando de calmar la furia de su compañera- De momento solo está confundida. Ella me ha asegurado amar Darien. Pero…

-No lo digas. No te atrevas a decirme que también está enamorada de ese imbécil.

Rey solo bajo la vista de manera derrotada, y con ese simple gesto, y aun sin palabras, Haruka obtuvo una respuesta.

-¡Maldición! –exclamo furiosa ante esa silenciosa afirmación. – El tiene la culpa. No debió dejarla en aquel entonces y mucho menos ahora. Si Darien hubiera permanecido a su lado, como le corresponde, ese estúpido de Kuo jamás hubiera podido confundirla.

-Es más que solo eso y tú lo sabes. Seiya se enamoro de Serena, y aun cuando todas nos negamos a aceptarlo, nos dimos cuentas de que él nunca le fue indiferente. En silencio y oculta bajo el disfraz de la ingenua amiga, ella también se fue enamorando.

-Pero si él hubiera estado aquí…

-Sí, lo acepto, en eso tienes razón. Si Darien hubiera estado aquí, nada de eso habría sido posible. Pero no fue así. El se marcho en aquella ocasión y volvió a hacerlo ahora, y Serena… ella está confundida y desconsolada.

-Entiendo que puede estar desconsolada por la partida de es idiota que será mi Rey, pero, ¿Confundida? No. No tiene por qué estar confundida. Ella conoce su lugar al igual que todas nosotras. Ella conoce su futuro. Hemos hecho todo lo posible por defenderlo, por asegurar su realización. ¡No debería tener dudas ahora!

-No debería. Pero las tiene. Aunque tenemos algo a nuestro favor.-aseguro con tono resuelto

La rubia, ya bastante molesta, le lanzo una mirada impaciente obligándola a continuar con sus palabras.

-Como tú misma lo dijiste, Seiya no se encuentra aquí, y Serena, a pesar de sus dudas, si ama a Darien. Así que, a fin de cuentas, el es la elección más lógica para ella.-aseguro la hermosa morena - De hecho, a pesar de que ella llego a sentir algo por Seiya, jamás dijo nada y permaneció al lado del hombre que su destino le había indicado. Ella ya lo había elegido. Estoy segura de eso. Pero…

-Darien…

-Si, Darien lo arruino todo con su partida y en especial, con esa carta. El la dejo libre, tal vez queriendo verla feliz, sin darse cuenta que le ha hecho un gran daño. Serena no necesita libertad. Lo que ella precisa en la seguridad de la vida que ya conoce. Esta situación la está volviendo loca. Ella necesita a Darien a su lado. Necesita que el disipe sus dudas, que le diga que la ama y la haga olvidar a Seiya.

-Bien. Si mi princesa necesita a su príncipe a su lado. Yo se lo traeré. –aseguro Haruka con aire un tanto sombrío.

-¿crees que debamos decirle al resto de las chicas?- pregunto Rey algo preocupada por esa idea.

-De momento no, eso solo las preocuparía más que el hecho de un posible enemigo. Yo no diré nada y me tragare mis ansias de ir a decirle unas cuantas verdades a mi querida gatita. Pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados. Mañana mismo voy a investigar en donde esta Darien y voy a traerlo al lado de Serena aun cuando tenga que amarrarlo y cargarlo sobre mi hombro.

En medio de su preocupación, Rey no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental de esa idea.

* * *

En la habitación de Serena.

Rey había dejado sola a la rubia para que pudiera descansar, y en especial, para que pensara bien las cosas.

Serena permanecía recostada, con una compresa fría sobre su frente y una ligera sabana sobre su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba apenas cubierto por una delicada pijama que sin duda pertenecía a Michiru.

En silencio y con el rostro inclinado a un costado, la vista de la joven princesa, se había perdido nuevamente en el oscuro firmamento que se mostraba imponente mas allá del frio cristal del ventanal.

-_Seiya_- se escapo apenas un susurro de sus labios, al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Respiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos como queriendo calmar un repentino deseo de soltar el llanto.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lo cubrió con aflicción al tiempo que meneaba su cabeza negando ligeramente.

Un segundo después, retiro sus manos y su vista se clavo fijamente en el hermoso anillo que decoraba uno de sus delicados dedos de la mano izquierda. –_Darien_ – murmuro con la voz quebrada.

Si poder evitarlo más, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y sus labios dejaron escapar los amargos lamentos que estrujaban su alma. Por que si, los amaba a ambos. Sin importar lo estúpido y egoísta que pudiera resultar eso de su parte. Ella los amaba. Y la sola idea de verse en la libertad de elegir a uno, sintiéndose libre de todo compromiso, sintiéndose libre de toda obligación, y en especial, siendo verdaderamente libre de basar su elección, solo en el amor que su corazón sentía, la verdad, era abrumador.

-Nunca dejaras de ser la misma princesa indecisa y llorona ¿cierto? –

Esas tenues palabras detuvieron de improviso el afligido llanto de la joven -¿Luna? Hace…. ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí? –pregunto al tiempo que limpiaba con rapidez el rastro de su lagrimas y giraba su rostro para encontrarse con los felinos ojos de su amiga.

-Entre junto a Rey, aunque parece que ninguna de las dos lo noto, y cuando te vi tan decaída, no supe que decir, así que me quede en silencio, sentada en un rincón y permanecí allí, hasta este momento.-aseguro con un profundo tono de tristeza

-Entonces tu…

-Sí, escuche su conversación.

La rubia desvió su mirada sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada. –Oh, luna, lo lamento… yo… no sé qué es lo que me pasa… yo ya estaba… yo no creí que Darien…

-Estabas… ¿resignada?- le interrumpió la pequeña gatita- ¿Creíste que Darien jamás lo notaria? ¿Creíste que pasaría por alto tu falta de entusiasmo?, ¿tu escasa alegría? ¿Creíste que no notaria como constantemente tu mirada se perdía en el firmamento durante las noches, mientras el caminaba a tu lado al acompañarte a tu casa?

-Yo... fui una tonta y…

-Sí, lo fuiste y lo sigues siendo- aseguro la felina en tono molesto – Yo… temí que esto pudiera pasar, pero estaba esperando que tu reaccionaras y a la vez, rogando que Darien no perdiera la paciencia.

Esas palabras golpearon a la rubia como una fuerte bofetada, haciéndola reaccionar y a la vez, enfurecerse. -¿Tu lo sabías? –Pregunto recelosa a la gatita frente a ella – ¿Tu sabias que Darien pensaba marcharse? ¡¿Sabías que él pensaba abandonarle y aun así no dijiste nada?

-No pensé que lo hiciera –fue la simple respuesta.

Luna se acerco aun más y de un salto subió a la cama. A su vez, Serena se sentó, viéndola fijamente, aun mostrándose molesta y confundida.

-Hace un par de semana el me pidió que fuera a verlo a su apartamento. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo en privado, y sinceramente, nunca me hubiera esperado esa conversación:

**Recuerdo.**

-Gracias por venir Luna –dijo el apuesto chico al notar la presencia de la pequeña gatita que entraba por el balcón.

-Me tienes algo ansiosa Darien, ¿Que quieres decirme? –Cuestiono al apuesto chico que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-En realidad, quiero preguntarte –aclaro el chico. La gatita asintió en silencio incitándolo a hacer su pregunta - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Serena? –pregunto sin más rodeos.

-Eh… yo… no se a que te refieres… -le mintió rehuyendo a sus azules ojos.

-Por favor Luna, no me engañes –suplico él, buscando la felina mirada. –Se que no soy el único en notarlo. Ella ya no es la misma. Ya no posee la misma alegría y el entusiasmo de antes. Ahora es…

-Ha madurado –trato de objetar Luna, sin mucho éxito.

-Si, reconozco que es más centrada, más responsable. Sin duda ha mejorado en muchos aspectos pero… -detuvo sus palabras como su lo que estuviera por decir fuera capaz de lastimarlo.

-¿Pero? –cuestiono la gatita

-Pero a cambio, ha perdido su sonrisa, la chispa de sus ojos, su espontaneidad… su alegría. Y ese, es un precio muy alto Luna. –Aseguro consternado – Ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma conmigo. –Afirmo cabizbajo - Sé que es ridículo, pero extraño sus efusivas muestras de cariño, extraño que se cuelgue de mi brazo o de mi cuello cada vez que nos encontramos en la calle.- sus ojos brillaron con melancolía -Extraño que me pregunte constantemente cuanto la quiero, y que me obligue a llevarla a comer todos los dulces y los pastelillos que su mama no le permite comer en casa.

El corazón de Luna se estrujo dentro de su pecho al contemplar en Darien una fragilidad que jamás había demostrado.

-En un principio pensé que se debía a la reciente batalla con Galaxia, o incluso que solo seguía molesta por todo lo que sufrió, desde el momento de mi partida a América.-aseguro un poco avergonzado - Creí que si le daba algo de tiempo, se le pasaría el coraje y volvería a ser la misma chica vivaz de siempre. –recordó con una media sonrisa de lado

-Pero finamente he comprendido que Serena no está molesta. Ella esta triste Luna, y no lo comprendo- aseguro con la voz un tanto quebrada - Mi simple presencia siempre lograba arrancar de sus labios la mas reluciente sonrisa, y sus ojos siempre brillaban de manera especial cuando me veía, y de forma arrogante, yo siempre disfrute el verla así, tan enamorada, tan mía, con su infinito amor desbordándole por cada uno de los poros. –sonrió de manera ensoñadora el tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban. - Pero ahora… ahora ella no me ve de la misma forma. Ahora aquel gran amor se ha opacado por un manto de resignación que se mese sobre ella –aseguro mordiéndose el labio inferir como si quisiera impedir que de sus labios se escapara un triste lamento - ¡La estoy perdiendo Luna! ¡Estoy perdiendo a mi dulce princesa¡–aseguro con la voz por completo quebrada al tiempo que estallaba, ya sin poderse contener, en un amargo llanto.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a derramar lágrima tras lágrima en silencio, la expresión de su rostro era de una completa sorpresa, y de un absoluto sufrimiento.

Ante el penoso relato de la gatita, de los temblorosos labios de la rubia escapo un solo y atormentado lamento: _Darien…_

* * *

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Para aquellas que dijeron ¡ya eligió a Seiya!. (Lo digo por ti **Lirit-N**)

Les digo: Naa!

La elección aun no está tomada. Porque acá entre nos, yo estoy igual que la pobre se Serena, perdida entre los hermosos ajos azules de Darien y los perfectos zafiros celestes de Seiya. (Que a fin de cuentas es lo mismo, jajá)

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, prometo responderlos. Si?

Cuídense.

Vinisa


	7. Reproches

Hola de nuevo.

Como saben este fic pasó de ser un One-Shot, a una historia Post- Star. Solo porque ustedes lo pidieron. Asi que espero que la sigan disfrutando

Plissss..

Dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**Reproches.**

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a derramar lágrima tras lágrima en silencio, la expresión de su rostro era de una completa sorpresa, y de un absoluto sufrimiento.

Ante el penoso relato de la gatita, de los temblorosos labios de la rubia escapo un solo y atormentado lamento: _Darien…_

-El te ama. –Afirmo la felina–y tú fuiste muy tonta al pensar que el no notaria nada. Darien tenía razón, y la verdad es que todas nos dimos cuenta de tu cambio de actitud, pero fuimos tercas y hasta cierto punto confiadas. Así que decidimos esperar, pensando que un día despertarías y volverías a ser la misma chica alegre de siempre. Pero nos equivocamos, y día tras día fuimos viendo como tu relación con Darien iba decayendo poco a poco.

-Darien no fue el único en notar tu falta de motivación. Para todas era evidente que la presencia de él, ya no despertaba en ti ninguna de tus antiguas demostraciones de afecto. Sin darte cuenta te volviste distante y hasta cierto punto fría hacia él, como si su presencia, lejos de alegrarte, te incomodara.

-Yo… nunca fue mi intención… el siempre fue tan diferente a mí, siempre pensé que mis demostraciones de afecto le avergonzaban. Yo trate de cambiar, no quería seguir siendo la misma niña imprudente e inmadura.

-No trates de engañarte a ti misma Serena, ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto. Tú jamás planeaste cambiar, y de hacerlo, tu intención no habría sido el agradarle más a Darien.-la rubia bajo la vista sintiéndose apenada. Luna tenia razón.

-Tu simplemente guardaste tu alegría y tu entusiasmo en algún profundo rincón dentro de ti misma, los escondiste desde el mismo día en que Seiya se fue. Como si de alguna forma, con su partida, te hubiera robado la ilusión de vivir.

Serena desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo negarlo? Ella sabía que era verdad, Seiya si se había llevado una parte de ella el día que se marcho. Se había llevado una parte de su corazón.

-Debo admitir que a mí también me sorprendieron las palabras de Darien. Al igual que tu, siempre pensé que tus muestras de cariño le incomodaban. El siempre fue tan serio y reservado al demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ti. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el siempre te demostró su amor, y a su manera, siempre le hizo saber a todos lo mucho que te amaba.

**Recuerdo.**

¡La estoy perdiendo Luna! ¡Estoy perdiendo a mi dulce princesa¡–aseguro con la voz por completo quebrada al tiempo que estallaba, ya sin poderse contener, en un amargo llanto.

La hermosa gatita se sintió repentinamente contagiada por la pena que afligía al apuesto chico frente a ella.

Jamás había visto a Darien en este estado. Y hora, el verlo así, tan asustado y deshecho, le partía el corazón.

-Yo… yo no creo que sea así Darien, ella te ama y eso tú lo sabes.

Los húmedos ojos del príncipe volearon a verla con una expresión que suplicaba un poco de esperanza. –Si Luna, ella me ama, pero ya no de la misma manera. –Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse – Sus ojos ya no expresan el mismo amor, sus labios ya no buscan los míos y yo…yo comienzo a sentir que todo lo que obtengo de ella es robado; una sonrisa, una mirada, un beso…

-Se bien que yo no soy quizás el mejor novio del mundo. Sé que no soy tan expresivo y alegre, que no sonrió con tanta frecuencia. Sé que Serena siempre se había mostrado más enamorada y entregada a esta relación de lo que yo lo hacía. Y quizás es cierto.

-Se bien que en muchas ocasiones reprendí a Serena por sus efusivas muestras de cariño en público. Incluso tal vez ella pudo pensar que me avergonzaba. Y es cierto. Si me avergonzaba, pero no por las razones que ella, tú, o el resto de las chicas podían creer.

-Para serte sincero, siempre disfrute el saber que me amaba tanto, que le era difícil contener su entusiasmo al verme, y aun sin pensarlo, ella siempre terminaba gritando mi nombre y después corría hacia mí y se colgaba de mi brazo o de mi cuello, como cualquier niña pequeña lo haría con su padre.

- Yo siempre he sido reservado y distante, y esas escenas me avergonzaban, no por lo que pudieran decir los demás. Sino porque me hacia darme cuenta, que yo jamás seria lo suficiente cariñoso o expresivo para demostrarle a ella cuanto la amaba, así, como ella me lo demostraba a mí, día a día.

-Pero ahora eso ya quedo atrás, y lo extraño. Extraño a la Serena sonriente y despistada. Extraño a la chica glotona y alegre. Extraño a mi novia.

-¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que la peor forma de extrañar a alguien, es hacerlo, cuando lo tienes a un lado. Y eso es juntamente lo que me pasa con Serena. Ella puede estar aquí, a mi lado, puedo incluso estarla viendo y sujetando su mano y aun así, sentirla tan distante.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil y doloroso que eso es Luna.

-Se paciente Darien, solo dale un poco de tiempo…

-¿Cuánto más Luna? –Pregunto mostrándose desesperado mientras se levantaba del sillón y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro - ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar para volver a sentir que esta por completo a mi lado? ¿Cuánto mas debo permanecer con esta sensación de que a cada día que pasa la voy perdiendo poco a poco?

-No Luna, yo… yo no sé cuanto más podre soportar esta situación ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Ya han pasado meses y en todo ese tiempo yo he sido paciente, y he esperado con ilusión que ella simplemente vuelva a ser la misma.

-Cada día en que salgo de este apartamento a verla, cruzo esa puerta lleno de ilusiones y cada tarde en que vuelvo, entro una vez más sintiéndome vacio, con un nudo en la garganta que día a día se hace más grande, y amenaza con asfixiarme con tanta angustia.

-Darien…acaso… ¿intentas decirme que renunciaras a ella?

-¿Renunciar? Ojala fuera tan fácil Luna, pero, ¿Cómo renunciar a la razón de mi existencia? ¿Cómo podría seguir latiendo mi corazón alejado de ella?, ¿Cómo? si a cada palpitar siento claramente como clama su nombre.

-No Luna, yo jamás renunciaría a ella. No a menos que supiera que eso la haría feliz. No a menos que supiera que ella ha dejado de amarme.

-¿Es ese el caso Luna? ¿Tú crees que Serena ha dejado de amarme?

La afligida pregunta del chico tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña gata- Yo… yo… no... Darien… yo.

-¡Luna! –Exclamo con sorpresa y temor su nombre - ¿Por qué balbuces? ¿Por qué no puedes darme un simple _no_ como respuesta? ¿Por qué dudas Luna? –a estas alturas la expresión de Darien ya mostraba un completo pánico.

La pequeña gata se sintió descubierta y acorralada ¿Qué podía responderle?

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Serena sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas con total libertad.

Dolía. Le dolía darse cuenta de lo tonta que fue. Le dolía saber que fue muy estúpida al pensar que Darien jamás se vería afectado.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde.**

Unos ligeros golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención. Se acerco a abrir y se encontró con la azul mirada de su rubia amiga. -¿Qué sucede Mina?-

-¿Puedo pasar?- Su rostro denotaba tristeza y preocupación

La joven sacerdotisa se hizo a un lado. Mina entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Aun no me has respondido Mina ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Quiero saber dónde encontraste a Serena y de que estuvieron hablando todo ese tiempo en que estuvieron solas en la habitación. – trato de sonar directa y segura, pero un ligero temblor en sus palabras delataba sus nervios.

-La encontramos en el colegio –respondió omitiendo los detalles – y la conversación que tuvimos no creo que sea de tu incumbencia. –

La notable mala actitud de parte de Rey no le sorprendió –Te equivocas, todo lo que tenga que ver con Serena me importa. –le aseguro notándose molesta y un tanto ofendida – fui a la habitación con la intención de verla, pero no me atreví a entrar cuando la escuche llorando mientras tú le reprochabas por milésima vez, el ser tan infantil y débil.

-Sabía que mi presencia solo lograría que tú te molestaras más y yo, obviamente defendería Serena, lo que sin duda atraería la atención del resto. Digamos que me trague mis deseos de entrar en esa habitación, solo para no hacer sentir aun peor a la pobre de Serena.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- Su característica impaciencia se hizo presente

-A que creo que eres injusta con ella. Es obvio que esta dolida por la partida de Darien, y creo que tú debiste ser más comprensiva.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo –Se escapo un murmullo de sus labios.

-Sí lo es, es muy sencillo. Necesita nuestro apoyo. Ella está confundida y asustada y Darien ha empeorado todo con su partida…

Los ojos de la morena se clavaron con furia en las azules pupilas que tenía frente a ella. - ¿Tu lo sabías? –pregunto furiosa

-No, sabes bien que me entere de la partida de Darien al mismo tiempo que tu-

-No me refiero a eso, sino a lo otro- aseguro molesta- a la razón por la que Darien se fue… a confusión de Serena.

La rubia respiro profundo y bajo los hombros. Había hablado de más. Ya no tenía caso seguirlo ocultado. –Sí, lo sabía y para serte sincera me sorprendió mucho que tu y el resto de las chicas no lo notaran.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Pudimos haber hecho algo. – estaba furiosa y no le importaba darlo a demostrar.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho? ¿Gritarle? ¿Tratar de sacarle a Seiya del corazón a base de bofetadas?

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que esto significa? ¿Las consecuencias que pude traer para el futuro?

- Si, lo sé, pero de momento solo me preocupa ella- La molestia de Mina había crecido tanto como la de su compañera - ¿Acaso no te importa su felicidad?-

-¡Su felicidad esta con Darien!

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo- le reprocho firme – Sabes bien que Seiya también la ama y si él y los chicos regresaran, entonces ella tendría la libertad de elegir.

La mirada de Rey se mostro aun mas furiosa. – Eres una estúpida –recrimino con saña –No se trata de Serena ¿Cierto? Se trata de ti y del imbécil de Yaten. ¿Es por eso que la apoyas? ¿Tienes la ilusión de que si ella elige a Seiya, tú tendrás una oportunidad con Yaten?

-Eso no es verdad –se defendió indignada.

-¡Si lo es! Eres tan egoísta y estúpida como ella. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar el tirar a la basura tantos sacrificios por un hombre que quizás jamás volverás a ver en tu vida?

-No se trata de mí, sino de Serena. Se bien que Seiya la ama, quizás tanto como Darien. Y ella… ella los ama a ambos. Está confundida y asustada. Debe hacer su elección y nuestro deber como sus guardianas es permanecer a su lado, darle nuestro apoyo, y respetar lo que ella elija. Aun cuando vaya en contra de nuestras expectativas.

Le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta por parte de su compañera. Estaba molesta y asustada. Sabía que una guerra interna entre las sailor se desataría cuando el resto se enterara.

De antemano ya sabía que Rey estaría del lado de las outers, tanto como sabia que sin importar a quien apoyaran Lita y Amy, el lado de Serena ya estaba en desventaja.

"_Yo apoyare a Serena y respetare la decisión que elija. Selo prometí a ella, y también se lo prometí a Darien…"_

_

* * *

_

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Como era de esperarse, Serena no pudo dormir durante la noche, ya que las palabras de Rey y de Luna iban y venían constantemente, diciéndole a cada momento lo egoísta y estúpida que había sido.

Y a pesar de todo. Una gran pregunta persistía en su mente _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Se levanto de la cama, y se vistió con la ropa deportiva y los tenis que Michiru le había ofrecido la noche anterior. Era temprano, seguramente las chicas debían estar dormidas aun. Salió de la habitación, sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía.

-Veo que te sientes mejor… gatita-

Sintió congelarse de susto ante esas simples palabras- eh… si, gracias, lamento haberlas preocupado –

-¿Y no vas a decirme que es lo que hacías bajo la lluvia? - se mostro suspicaz. Tenía deseos de hablar claramente con ella. De decirle unas cuantas verdades. Pero a la vez, no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Yo… perdí la noción del tiempo, ya sabes cómo soy de despistada, aun me encontraba corriendo a casa cuando comenzó a llover. –Mintió desviando nerviosa la mirada

Haruka se acerco a ella y sujeto con su mano derecha el mentón de la rubia frente ella, obligándola así a levantar el rostro y mirarla a los ojos. – Debes tener más cuidado y ser más sensata. Sabes que es una gran responsabilidad la que está sobre tus hombros. Tus decisiones nos afectan a todas.

Su voz se esforzó por sonar dulce. Pero no lo consiguió del todo, y Serena no supo si eso termino siendo un consejo, o un reproche. _–"Por favor… que Rey no te haya dicho nada"_-suplico para si misma.

-¿Vas a salir de viaje?- Noto la pequeña maleta que Haruka llevaba en la mano izquierda.

-Sí, un viaje de improvisto. Espero regresar en uno o dos días

-Pues espero que todo te resulte bien.- le sonrió tratando de mostrarse entusiasta. Pero fue obvio para ambas, que su entusiasmo estaba muy decaído esa mañana.

-Aun es temprano, ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Las chicas despertaras en un rato más. Así podremos desayunar todas juntas. –sugirió

-Yo… preferiría irme a mi casa. Mi mama debe estar preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Ella sabe que estas aquí. Además, no es muy común que estemos todas reunidas. Deberías disfrutar la compañía de tus amigas ¿no te parece? –eso ya sonaba mas a un reproche que a una sugerencia.

Serena sonrió nerviosa. ¿Eran sus nervios, o Haruka le estaba enviando mensajes ocultos entre líneas?

-Sí, tienes razón, volveré a la cama un rato más. – Sonrió y se retiro bajo la mirada fija de la corredora.

"_¿Porque tienes que ser tan débil e indecisa?"_

"_¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que pones todo en peligro?"_

"_¿No significan nada para ti todos los sacrificios que las chicas y yo hemos hecho?"_

"_¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudar en dejarlo todo por ese imbécil?"_

"_Eres una princesa llorona y estúpida… él ni siquiera se encuentra aquí."_

"_¿Cómo puedes dudar cuando en realidad, solo tienes una opción al alcance?"_

* * *

HOLA

Espero que les haya gustado. Esto apenas está dando forma.

Bueno, una vez más debo reconocer que me estoy enamorando de Darien con este fic.

Pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando Seiya no está para defenderse?

Tengo que solucionar ese detalle.

Saludos

Vinisa.


	8. Confesion

Hola de nuevo.

Este capítulo se encuentra escrito en 1ra. Persona

Espero que les guste, y si no, pues me avisan.

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

_¿Porque tienes que ser tan débil e indecisa?_

_¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que pones todo en peligro?_

_¿No significan nada para ti todos los sacrificios que las chicas y yo hemos hecho?_

_¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudar en dejarlo todo por ese imbécil?_

_Eres una princesa llorona y estúpida… Él ni siquiera se encuentra aquí._

_¿Cómo puedes dudar cuando en realidad, solo tienes una opción al alcance?_

_No te comprendo… en realidad, jamás lo he hecho. Y es que somos tan diferentes. Estoy convencida de que si yo no fuera una Sailors, no tendría ninguna clase de relación contigo. _

_Te quiero, pero ambas sabemos que el amor que me une a ti, está más ligado a la responsabilidad y la obligación que a un simple cariño fraterno._

_¿Seré yo la única que se siente así?_

_Perdóname gatita.. _

_Yo siempre he sido la más necia y aguerrida de las Sailors, y en muchas ocasiones me vi obligada a dejar mis sentimientos de lado, para poder hacer lo correcto, lo que era mejor para ti, para tu futuro._

_Creo que eso me ha endurecido. _

_Soy una idiota, ¿a quién trato de engañar?, ni siquiera no puedo engañarme a mí misma. _

_La verdad es que te quiero y me preocupo por ti. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Todas buscamos lo mejor para ti. Aun cuando tú no puedas comprenderlo._

_Y eso me duele. Me lástima que seas tan ingenua. _

_Por favor gatita… no permitas que todos nuestros esfuerzos y sacrificios terminen en la basura…_

_

* * *

_

**SERENA PVO**

_Quería volver a mi casa. Quería salir a caminar y respirar aire fresco. Cualquier cosa. _

_Pero ahí estaba ella, Haruka una vez más apareciendo de la nada para recordarme mi deber y a su vez, para frustrar mi escape._

_Yo solo quería salir de esa mansión y alejarme por un momento de ellas. La sola idea de que el resto de las chicas me reprocharan, o me vieran con esa expresión de decepción en sus rostros, me dolía._

_No quería tenerlas cerca. Sabía que estaba siendo grosera pero… después de la conversación con Rey y con Luna, comprendía que mi estupidez y mi egoísmo eran en verdad enormes._

_Sentía vergüenza. _

_¿De qué forma podría justificarme? ¿Cómo podría explicarles mis inquietudes, mis dudas, sin sentir que en el proceso estaba despreciando todo el sufrimiento y los sacrificios que ellas habían padecido por mí?_

_¿Podrían comprenderme? ¿Me apoyarían?_

_Soy una idiota. ¿De qué me serviría su apoyo cuando aun no he decidido qué camino tomar?_

_¿Qué debo hacer? Siento como si estuviera en un punto sin retorno. Donde mis acciones pueden afectar a demasiados. Y aun así debo actuar. _

_Oh Darien ¿Cómo podre verte de nuevo a la cara? _

_Lo lamento… no sabes cuánto lo lamento. _

_Te traicione… no fue mi intención, pero lo hice._

_No pude evitarlo… yo no sé qué paso… el, simplemente se fue metiendo en mi corazón de a poco y para cuando me di cuenta yo, ya estaba enamorada…_

_Jamás se lo dije. Jamás le di a notar siquiera que estaba enterada de sus sentimientos hacia mí. _

_Siempre lo trate como a un amigo. El mejor, pero solo eso._

_Mi amistad era lo único que yo podía ofrecerle. Lo único que me estaba permitido brindarle._

_Te respete Darien, lo más que pude te respete._

_Y a pesar de que tú no estabas a mi lado y de que en muchas ocasiones llegue a maldecirte por eso… yo… jamás tuve la intención de herirte._

_Perdóname Darien, perdóname por haber sido tan idiota. Por pensar que tu jamás lo notarias. Por creer que el haberte elegido bastaba._

_¿En verdad te elegí? No, Luna tiene razón, en realidad, solo me resigne. Tú no te mereces eso. _

_Empiezo a comprender el porqué te marchaste, y tienes razón, no hubiera sido justo para ninguno de los dos el continuar de esta manera. En especial para ti. _

_Fui egoísta, insensata e indecisa y gracias a eso ahora estoy sola, sin Seiya, sin ti y a punto de enfrentarme al desprecio total de mis amigas._

_Supongo que en mi caso, no es posible caer mas bajo._

* * *

**MINA PVO**

_Sin duda deberé anotar esta como una de las peores noches de mi vida. No pude dormir en lo absoluto. Me siento ansiosa y preocupada. Y la conversación que tuve con Rey me ha dejado muy molesta._

_Yo sabía que esto podría pasar, pero estaba rogando a Dios en equivocarme._

_Cuando el resto de las chicas se entere… ¡Ardera Troya!_

_Si tan solo Rey no fuera tan cabezota, si pudiera ponerse un minuto en los zapatos de Serena… pero eso es pedir demasiado…_

_Pobre Serena, lo que menos necesita en estos momentos es el reproche de las chicas. Ojala yo pudiera hacer algo. Pero me siento tan inútil como en aquella ocasión:_

**Recuerdo.**

_Respire profundo para infundirme valor. Todos sabían que yo no era muy buena para el tipo de conversaciones que estaba decidida a entablar con Serena. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella me necesitaba y yo, no podía acudir a ninguna de las chicas para buscar un consejo. _

_Ya lo llevaba pensado un par de días. Era ahora o nunca. Así que toque el timbre. Ikuko no tardo mucho en atender_. –hola Mina, que gusto verte, Serena está en su habitación, el resto de la familia vamos a salir, pero te quedas en tu casa, ya lo sabes- _me afirmo en el mismo tono amable que le caracterizaba._

_Sabía que Luna no estaba, ya que recién la había dejado en mi apartamento con Artemis. Supongo que eso era bueno._

_Subí las escaleras y me pare frente a la habitación de mi amiga. Volví a tomar aire para darme impulso y toque a la puerta al mismo tiempo que la habría._

-Hola Serena, me he venido a pasar la tarde contigo. –Canturreé tratando de mostrar el mismo ánimo de siempre.

-Ah, hola Mina, no te escuche llegar -me respondió quitándose los audífonos de su MP3 y dejando el pequeño aparato de lado.

Se veía decaída, triste. Incluso más de lo que se había mostrado en días pasados. Supuse que era por el hecho de que no le había dado tiempo a fingirse alegre. Nadie la conocía mejor que yo.

Me acerque a ella y de un brinco me senté sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de mi, en la misma posición en que ella se encontraba.

La mire fijamente a los ojos –He venido en plan de confidente –le asegure mostrándome seria. Ella sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que tengo algún delito que confesar? –se mostro divertida.

-Yo no lo llamaría un delito, el amor nunca entrara en esa categoría…

-Espera un segundo… ¿esto se trata de Darien? Porque te he dicho mil veces que él y yo aun no damos el siguiente pasó. –Volvió a sonreír esta vez ruborizada – Eres una mal pensada Mina Aino – aseguro con una ligera risita nervosa saliendo de sus labios.

Mi actitud seria no se inmuto –No me refiero a Darien, sino a…

-No hay nada que deba confesar sobre él. –Me interrumpió mostrándose molesta – Ya te lo he dicho antes. ¿Por qué insistes con ese tema?

Era verdad, esta no era la primera vez que trataba de entablar esa conversación. La diferencia, era que en esta ocasión no doblaría las manos tan fácilmente. Ella necesitaba desahogarse. El guardarse todo para sí misma le estaba haciendo mal.

-Extraño a Yaten –confesé de pronto algo que no podía reprocharme. – Se que él jamás se mostro interesado en mi, ni nada parecido, de hecho creo que mi cercanía siempre logro disgustarlo. Pero aun así, lo extraño. –sonreí de lado mientras fijaba mi vista en la ventana.

-Se que no es lógico. Después de todo, conozco mi lugar, mi futuro. Y se, muy a mi pesar, que él no forma parte de él. Aunque, supongo que podría… si él me quisiera.

-Me refiero a que, conozco mi deber como sailor, pero… en el corazón no se manda ¿cierto? Es como si tuviera voluntad propia. El decide simplemente amar a una persona, aunque la razón no esté de acuerdo. Y no sé si deba sentirme culpable por eso.

-Por supuesto que no Mina –se apresuro a consolarme- Como tú lo has dicho, no podemos controlar de quien enamorarnos. Simplemente pasa. El corazón elige así, sin más, sin medir en consecuencias o en realidades. –Se acerco a mí, y me brindo un tierno abrazo –Jamás debes avergonzarte ante aquello que tu corazón siente. - Yo sonreí.

-¿Te has escuchado a ti misma? Le pregunte de pronto. Ella se tenso y se separo de mí mostrándose sorprendida. Había caído en la trampa, y se acababa de dar cuenta.

Vi claramente como sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo. Tomo su almohada, la abrazo con fuerza y hundió en ella su rostro.

Comenzó a llorar.

La habitación rápidamente se fue llenando con sus sollozos y con un palpable sentimiento de culpa. – Yo… yo, no fue mi intención, no sé como paso o en qué momento. El siempre fue tan…

-Yo siempre supe que él me amaba, siempre me lo demostró. Siempre estuvo a mi lado. No era necesario que lo admitiera, sus detalles y su compañía me lo gritaban claramente. El me amaba.

-Aun cuando el sabia de Darien. Yo jamás oculte mi relación. Sabía que yo lo esperaba, pero aun así, se me fue metiendo de a poco en el corazón sin que yo lo notara, y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba enamorada de él.

-Un día simplemente desperté deseosa de verlo, de escucharlo, de estar a su lado. Y el tiempo que no estábamos juntos, constantemente me sorprendía a mi misma pensando en el, preguntándome donde se encontraría o que estaría haciendo.

-Sin darme cuenta la ausencia de Darien dejo de dolerme y cuando pensaba en el, me sentía molesta, y llegue a culparlo por mis nuevos sentimientos. El debía estar aquí, a mi lado, en lugar de Seiya. Pero no era así. El se había ido y yo no sabía nada de él desde el día de su partida.

-y en cambio, allí estaba Seiya, a mi lado desde el día en que Darien me dejo. Acompañándome, sirviéndome de consuelo. Rescatándome de mi tristeza. Haciéndome reír aun cuando creía que Darien se había llevado consigo toda mi alegría.

-Comencé a enamorarme y cuando termine de notarlo, no pude hacer nada al respecto. Lo necesitaba cerca de mí a cada momento, y entonces, de la nada, aparecieron Haruka y Michiru, para recordarme una vez más que no era libre. Que tenía una obligación que cumplir, un futuro que proteger, un futuro en el que Seiya no tenía lugar.

-Y las odie por eso. Por quitarme esa ilusión y devolverme a la cruel realidad, en la que Darien no se encontraba y en la que yo debía esperarlo tan solo porque era lo correcto, porque el destino así lo dictaba.

-Así que comencé a odiar al destino, a creer que había sido un error el hecho de conocer nuestro futuro, ya que desde aquel momento, me he sentido presa en un cuento de hadas que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en pesadilla.

-Y aun en silencio empecé a renegar de mi suerte. Y estúpidamente llegue a consolarme pensando que podía disfrutar mi tiempo junto a Seiya, antes de que mi destino me alcanzara. Quería ser feliz a su lado, aun cuando fuera por corto tiempo. Aun cuando esa felicidad se viera terminada el día en que Darien regresara a mi vida. Quería disfrutar el momento, pensando que el simple recuerdo de esos días, me sería suficiente en el futuro.

- Y mi sentimiento de culpa hacia Darien poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Su distanciamiento me facilito las cosas. Después de todo el no estaba aquí, y jamás mostro interés en contactarme, en responder alguna de mis cartas, en darme alguna señal de que aun me amaba… y yo… yo lo extrañaba, pero a la vez estaba muy molesta con él, y llegue a pensar _"Está bien Darien, si no querías saber más de mi, simplemente debiste decirlo, no era necesario que cruzaras medio mundo para desacerté de tu infantil novia"._

-Y fue entonces cuando Seiya me confesó que me amaba. Yo ya lo sabía, pero siempre me había mostrado ignorante ante sus sentimientos. El me pidió una oportunidad, y en el momento en el que estaba por decirle si, mandando a Darien al diablo. Las vi a ustedes, arruinando aquella hermosa confesión de amor. Y obligándome a callar, lánzanoslos a mi misma y a Seiya, al completo desconsuelo.

_Yo la observaba en completo silencio, podía palpar el sentimiento que impregnaba en cada palabra. Serena estaba por completo desecha por el llanto, su rostro mostraba un mezcla de culpa y arrepentimiento, pero a la vez coraje. Parecía estar ahogándose entre tantas emociones._

_Me vi tentada en acercarme aun más a ella y brindarme mi apoyo con un abrazo, pero no me atreví, se veía tan frágil, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse en pedazos._

_Me arrepentí de haber iniciado aquella conversación. Al verla así, frente a mí, por completo destrozaba, me sentí inútil. Infinitamente inútil. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Mi amiga necesitaba consuelo. Hasta esa fecha se había guardado todo para sí misma, y yo podía notar como la mezcla de emociones guardadas tan celosamente en su interior la estaban consumiendo._

_La escuche respirar profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma. Con el dorso de su mano derecha recorrió sus mejillas limpiando a su paso el rastro de lágrimas. Y una vez que se sintió un poco tranquila, prosiguió:_

-Esa misma tarde Rey vino a verme, y de forma sutil me recordó, que en esta historia, yo era quien menos importaba. Tokio de Cristal debía realizarse, aun cuando tuviera que forjar sus cimientos con los trozos de mi corazón. Y la odie por eso. Pero una vez más, guarde silencio y baje la vista resignada.

-Y cuando me di cuenta de la realidad, cuando galaxia me rebelo el porqué Darien jamás me había contactado, yo… simplemente desee morir en ese instante.

-Todo el coraje y los reproches que había guardado para él en mi corazón, regresaron a mi transformados en culpa y remordimiento, y con un peso en verdad aplastante.

-Me sentí la más vil cucaracha, y todo el amor que yo llegue a sentir por él, regreso a mí con mayor fuerza acompañado con un notable sentimiento de culpa.

-Darien me amaba y una vez que yo estuve despojada del dolor de su abandono, me di cuenta que lo único que yo sentía por él, era amor. Yo también lo amaba. Y cuando regreso a la vida junto a todas ustedes, yo… simplemente me refugie en sus brazos, sintiéndome dichosa de haberlo recuperado.

-Y en ese momento, mi realidad volvió a golpearme tan fuerte que sentí perder el aire. Ya que varios metros bajo nosotros, Seiya me observaba fijamente, y yo, claramente pude ver en sus ojos el sufrimiento de un corazón roto.

-Y en ese preciso instante, aun envuelta por los brazos de mi príncipe. Debí reconocer, que mi amor por Seiya era muy fuerte. Yo lo amaba. Los amaba a ambos, y eso me estaba matando.

-Y así, sintiendo que moría por dentro, lo dependí el día de su partida, ocultándome una vez más tras el disfraz de la ingenua amiga, mientras sentía con toda claridad, que al marcharse, se llevaría la mitad de mi corazón.

**Fin del recuerdo**

_Esa tarde le prometí a Serena que yo respetaría su elección, cualquiera que fuera. Sin embargo, ella me aseguro que no debía preocuparme. Ella pronto se casaría con Darien. Era lo que el destino marcaba._

_Y yo, en silencio, sentí pena por ella, porque sabía muy bien que elegir y resignarse, no es lo mismo._

_

* * *

_

HOLA

Feliz año!

Supongo que este capítulo los habrá enredado un poco más en los sentimientos de Serena.

Les repito una vez más: no se dejen ir por la finta, ¿Darien o Seiya? La elección aun no esta tomada.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

Vinisa.


	9. Cobardia

Hola de nuevo. Acá les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Plis, dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

**9.- Cobardía.**

**MINA PVO**

_Salí de la cama y me vestí rápidamente, quería ir la habitación de Serena antes de que el resto de las chicas se levantara. Quería hablar con ella, reafirmarle que tenía mi apoyo, aun cundo eso significara de juntas debíamos enfrentarnos a los reproches del resto de las Sailors._

_Salí de la habitación y vi mi plan frustrarse ante mis ojos. Ya todas se habían levantado. Me maldije internamente por ser tan perezosa._

-Chicas, pasen al comedor, Lita y Michiru han preparado el desayuno –_ nos informo una sonriente Hotaru. Yo suspire resignada._

-¿Pasa algo Mina_?– escuche la voz de Amy quien venía detrás de mí. No la había notado. –_No, todo está bien_ –respondí nerviosamente rascándome la cabeza. Ella me miro suspicaz y yo sonreí tratando de convencerla._

_En ese momento Rey entro en mi campo visual, y la sonrisa de mis labios desapareció. Aun estaba molesta con ella. _

_Amy no es ninguna tonta, y le fue fácil notar como mi morena compañera y yo, nos fulminábamos con la mirada._

_Yo gire dándoles la espalda y me retire sintiéndome indignada, mientras que Amy se quedo con una cada de, ¿y ahora que ha pasado? surcándole en rostro._

_Llegue al comedor, nosotras tres éramos las únicas que faltaban por tomar asiento. Yo me apresure a sentarme a un lado de Serena, y por debajo de la mesa tome su mano en señal de apoyo. Ella me lo agradeció con una ligera sonrisa._

_El desayuno transcurrió con ligeras risas por parte de quienes obviamente no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y aun cuando reinaba un ambiente algo tenso, era sobre llevable._

_De pronto Hotaru, con toda inocencia, hizo un comentario que logro erizarme la piel _– Se que estamos preocupadas por la noticias que Setsuna nos dio sobre el futuro. Pero debemos ser fuertes y confiar. No es la primera vez que Tokio de Cristal se ve amenazada. Sin importar quién sea el causante esta vez, seguramente podremos derrotarlo. _– Afirmo tratando de infundir aliento al resto de nosotras._

_Yo pude notar claramente como Serena se tenso a mi lado. Así como también pude notar como Haruka apretaba con fuerza su vaso de jugo, al tiempo que intercambiaba una molesta mirada con Rey. Fue entonces que lo supe. Haruka también estaba enterada. Y yo, ahora si estaba asustada._

_

* * *

_

**SERENA PVO**

_Tras mi frustrado intento de escape, debí permanecer en mi habitación escuchando los incansables reclamos de mi conciencia._

_Me sentía frustrada, cansada y temerosa._

_Había dado mil vueltas dentro de esa habitación nerviosamente, pensando, lamentándome lo estúpido e insensato que ha resultado mi corazón._

_De pronto, escuche que llamaban a la puerta y mi piel se eriza como si se tratara de mi carcelero. –_Adelante _–doy el pase y el sonriente rostro de Hotaru es el que aparece._

-Me alegra ver que te encuentres mejor._ –Me asegura con su mejor sonrisa – _Ven conmigo, el desayuno ya está listo, seguramente estarás hambrienta.

_Yo sonreí ligeramente. Mi estomago era lo último que me preocupaba en esos momentos._

_Hotaru tomo mi mano y me guio hasta el comedor. –_Buenos días Serena_- me saludaron Lita, Setsuna y Michiru. Yo respondí cortésmente, tome asiento en silencio y fue entonces que note la presencia de Haruka quien me veía fijamente en silencio desde un sillón cercano al comedor._

_Me puse aun más nerviosa y una vez más rogué a Dios que Rey no le hubiera dicho nada._

_En ese momento apareció Mina, quien rápidamente se sentó a mi lado, seguida por Amy y Rey, que no perdió oportunidad para hacerme saber a través de su mirada, que estaba decepcionada de mí._

_Pude sentir la mano de Mina que tomaba la mía por debajo de la masa. Supe con ese gesto que ella estaba enterada de la situación, y que me brindaba su apoyo. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa._

_El desayuno transcurrió relativamente tranquilo. Sin embargo, mi aparente tranquilidad desapareció cuando Hotaru hizo un comentario que logro estremecerme –_ Se que estamos preocupadas por la noticias que Setsuna nos dio sobre el futuro. Pero debemos ser fuertes y confiar. No es la primera vez que Tokio de Cristal se ve amenazada. Sin importar quién sea el causante esta vez, seguramente podremos derrotarlo. – _Afirmo tratando de infundir aliento en el resto de nosotras._

_Sin poder evitarlo sentí que mi cuerpo se tenso. Así como también pude notar como Haruka intercambiaba una molesta mirada con Rey. Fue entonces que lo supe. Haruka también estaba enterada. _

_Sentí miedo y sin detenerme a pensar en mis actos, me levante de mi silla y corrí hacia la puerta. Salí de la mansión sin mirar hacia atrás. No quera verlas. No quería escucharlas._

_De momento, solo quería escapar…_

_

* * *

_

**HARUKA PVO.**

_Todo estaba listo para mi viaje. Partiría en un par de horas y no regresaría hasta que Darien volviera conmigo._

_Seguramente no sería fácil convencerlo. Pero confiaba en que tratándose de terquedad, nadie podía superarme. Yo volvería con Darien de regreso, aun cuando tibiera que amarrarlo y amordazarlo para conseguirlo._

-Buenos días papa Haruka -_ escuche la dulce voz de Hotaru, _-¿Aun no ha despertado Serena?-_ me pregunto deseosa de verla._

_Hotaru le guardaba un cariño muy especial. La amaba como su amiga, como su princesa, pero sobre todo, la amaba porque sería ella quien fundaría esa hermosa utopía por la que tanto hemos luchado, y en especial, la amaba porque sería ella quien traería a la vida a Rini, su mejor amiga._

_No pude evitar sentir pena. Sin duda, de conocer la verdad, Hotaru sería una de las más afectadas. Aunque me atrevería a decir que a nadie le dolería tanto como a Setsuna._

-Hotaru, ve a llamar a Serena por favor, dile que el desayuno ya está listo –_ pidió Michiru saliendo de la cocina._

_La pequeña asintió sonriente y corrió en dirección a la habitación de Serena._

_Poco después pude ver como volvía con Serena tomada de su mano. _

_Michiru, Lita y Setsuna le dieron los buenos días. Yo permanecí en silencio, sintiendo que mi molestia hacia ella seguía creciendo._

_Amy, Mina y Rey fueron las ultimas en llegar. Finalmente todas tomamos asiento y el desayuno transcurrió relativamente tranquilo._

_Al finalizar, Hotaru, haciendo gala de su inocencia, e ignorando la magnitud del verdadero conflicto. Termino restregándole a Serena su traición en la cara. Mientras que yo y Rey intercambiamos molestas miradas._

_Lo siguiente que paso, en verdad no me lo esperaba. Serena se puso de piel rápidamente y corrió a la puerta como si quisiera escapar del peor de los depredadores._

_Las chicas voltearon a verse unas a otras notablemente confundidas, y fue Mina quien se puso de pie para ir tras ella._

-Espera-_ la detuve- _le hará bien estar a solas. Necesita pensar _– le asegure. Mina pareció dudar, pero finalmente suspiro sintiéndose derrotada y volvió a tomar asiento._

-Pero Haruka_ –me reprochó rápidamente Michiru _– no podemos dejarla sola, el enemigo podría atacarla.

_Mi mirada se clavo nuevamente en la de Rey. Hubiera querido evitarlo, pero después de la repentina huida de Serena, las chicas necesitaban respuestas. –_De momento no existe ningún enemigo _– asegure llevando mis manos a mi cabeza para sobarme las sienes._

-¿De qué rayos estas hablando? He visitado la puerta de futuro, y definitivamente Tokio de Cristal está en peligro-_ la voz de Setsuna ya se notaba alterada._

_Respire profundamente y con la mirada le indique a Rey que iniciara el relato._

-Haruka tiene razón, no existe ningún enemigo_ –aseguro ella respaldando mis palabras -_Tokio de Cristal pende de un hilo… debido a la inseguridad de Serena.

_La confusión en el rostro de las chicas no se hizo esperar. Rey continuo –_Darien se ido, ha renunciado a todo, a Serena, a Rini, a su futuro… porque sabe que ella tiene dudas sobre sus sentimiento. Le ha dado la oportunidad de elegir, y a prometido volver, si resulta ser el su elección_._

-¿Qué?_ –fue la incrédula pregunta que escapo de los labios de las chicas. Aun no lo comprendían. Fui yo quien termino de abrirles los ojos._

-Seiya Kuo_- pronuncie su nombre con todo el desprecio y el veneno que pude escupir de mi boca. – _ella duda de su amor por Darien debido al imbécil de Kuo.

_Sus rostros se llenaron de sorpresa, incluso de miedo. Una a una fui analizando la expresión de sus caras, hasta toparme con la única que no se mostraba sorprendida. _

_Clave mi vista el ella, tratando de entender que era lo que expresaba su rostro. Sin duda no era miedo, ni sorpresa. Y entonces lo supe… era complicidad._

_Sentí que la sangre comenzaba a arderme. Mina clavo su celeste mirada en mí, sabiéndose descubierta – _Ella los ama a ambos… aun no ha elegido. _– Fue el patético argumente que pudo ofrecerme._

_Yo me sentí cegada por la furia y mi cuerpo respondió a un primitivo instinto. Me levante de golpe lanzando mi silla a un metro a mis espaldas y un segundo después estaba parada a su lado, pero ahora, ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo como resultado de la bofetada que yo le había propinado._

_

* * *

_

**SETSUNA PVO.**

_No me lo esperaba. Jamás, ni en el peor de los escenarios me hubiera esperado algo así. Las palabras recién pronunciadas por Haruka y Rey hacían eco en mi mente._

_No pude evitar sorprenderme, pero una vez superada la sorpresa, lo único que pude sentir fue rabia._

_¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar? ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerar en oponerse al destino que ya conocemos? ¿Cómo puede darnos la espalda? ¿Acaso es tan grande su egoísmo?_

_Me sentí traicionada, furiosa, con deseos de buscarla y hacerla entrar en razón a base de bofetadas. Sin duda se lo merecía._

_La voz de Mina me saco de mis pensamientos -_Ella los ama a ambos… aun no ha elegido. –

_Me sentí aun más furiosa al escucharla._

_De inmediato Haruka se me adelanto y la hizo callar de un golpe. _

-Rini-_ escuche escapar un ligero lamento de los labios de Hotaru al tiempo que corría hacia mí para refugiarse en mis brazos._

_Si, Rini, la pequeña dama estaba en juego. No lo podía comprender. ¿Acaso Serena no amaba a Rini? ¿A su propia hija?_

_Me sentí asqueada._

_Michiru comenzó a tartamudear aun anonadada por la noticia. Finalmente pregunto: _¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos permitir que Tokio de Cristal desaparezca.

-No lo hará_ – respondió Haruka en tono seguro – _no lo permitiremos. Ella puede ser nuestra princesa, pero de momento no está actuando como tal.

_Mina se puso de pie, con la mano derecha sobre su mejilla – _no pueden obligarla a aceptar un destino que no quiere, solo porque resulte mas cómodo para nosotras. Ella tiene derecho a elegir y esta por demás decirles, que yo apoyare la elección que ella tome. _–anuncio dándonos la espalda para después marcharse._

_Yo tenía muy clara cuál era la posición de las outers, incuso me atrevía a decir que Rey también nos apoyaba. Sin embargo, frente a nosotras había dos inners más que aun no habían hablado en lo absoluto._

_-_Supongo que es momento de que ustedes dos nos digan de qué lado están._ – mi voz sonó firme. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellas._

-Yo… no se…_ -murmuro Amy aun notablemente alterada – _nunca paso por mi mente que Serena dudara de su amor por Darien. No lo entiendo.

-Es verdad, todas sabíamos que Seiya se había enamorado, incluso hubo un momento en que llegue a creer que ella le correspondía, pero a fin de cuentas, permaneció con Darien y Seiya se marcho sin obtener nada más de ella que una simple amistad._ –comento Lita mostrándose dudosa._

-Bien, pues ahora sabemos que no fue así, ella obviamente traiciono al príncipe en nuestras propias narices y el futuro que conocemos peligra debido a su insensatez_. –declare notablemente molesta._

_Amy respiro profundo _-yo quiero mucho a Serena, y quiero que sea feliz. Pero…

-¿Vas a ponerte del lado de Mina? ¿Acaso eres tan estúpida como ella al creer que si apoyan a Serena con Seiya, tal vez tengan una oportunidad con sus hermanos?

-Taiki no tiene nada que ver en esto_ – Amy se mostro molesta y ofendida por la insinuación de Rey._

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que tu amor por él, no nuble tu juicio.

-Basta_ – interrumpió Lita –_no ganamos nada con estar peleándonos entre nosotras. Todas sabemos que Serena ama a Darien, y a pesar de lo que pueda sentir por Seiya, su amor hacia nosotras, a Darien y a su futuro, la obligaran a tomar la elección correcta.

-Lita tiene razón, Serena solo está confundida. Debemos darle un poco de espacio para que piense las cosas con detenimiento. Darien es su elección más lógica. De hecho, quizás nunca volvamos a ver a Seiya.

_Debo admitir que me sentí satisfecha con sus palabras. Tres de las cuatro inners estaban de nuestro lado. Solo teníamos que encargarnos de hacer entrar en razón a Mina y a Serena. _

_Por algo dicen que las rubias son las más tontas._

_

* * *

_

**MINA PVO.**

_Salí de la mansión verdaderamente molesta. ¿Por qué se creían ellas con derecho a decidir sobre la vida de Serena? En momentos como esos es cuando quisiera que la princesa Serenety resurgiera y las hiciera callar con tan solo una mirada._

_Pero en realidad, Serena y Serenety son totalmente diferentes. Dos personas completamente opuestas ocupando el mismo cuerpo._

_Y yo de momento me siento… no sé cómo me siento, bueno, obviamente si estoy furiosa, pero además de eso… creo que estoy confundida. La Sailors scouts que vive en mi, entiende y hasta cierto punto apoya al resto de las chicas, pero siendo simplemente Mina Aino, mi lealtad es completamente para mi amiga Serena._

_Sé que Darien es un buen hombre y sé que la ama, aun cuando no sea muy expresivo. Serena también lo ama, pero, como ella misma lo dijo, se fue enamorando de Seiya sin pensarlo. _

_Ella no planeo este conflicto, ella no disfruta sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Pero parece que nadie más lo comprende._

_Pobre Serena, seguramente se dio cuenta de que Haruka lo sabía. Ojala yo hubiera sido tan rápida como ella, me habría ahorrado una mejilla inflamada._

_Y es que Haruka en verdad inspira miedo cuando está molesta. La próxima vez tratare de ser más ágil. Por ahora, solo quiero encontrar a Serena antes de que el resto de las chicas se decidan a buscarla._

_

* * *

_

**HARUKA PVO**

_Finalmente estaba en el avión, aun me encontraba alterada, y no me estaba resultando sencillo el relajarme. Para colmo me esperaba un vuelo largo, 8 horas 55 minutos, desde el aeropuerto de Tokio hasta Vancouver, Canadá._

_¿No se le ocurrió un lugar más cercano? Tokio es muy grande, si lo que quería era darle espacio a Serena pudo haberlo hecho sin tener que salir del país._

_Por suerte pude conseguir la dirección con una de sus compañeras de residencia en el hospital._

_Estaba dispuesta a llenar su cabeza de coscorrones cuando lo viera, a fin de cuentas, aun no es mi rey._

_Las horas pasaron una tras otra. Mi molestia había disminuido, pero ahora comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa. La única diversión que hasta el momento había tenido en ese avión, eran los nada sutiles coqueteos de una de las azafatas. Esto de hacerme pasar por un apuesto chico tenía sus recompensas._

_Desvié mi vista hacia la ventanilla y pude ver a través del cristal como la noche se hacía presente. Espero que Darien aun no haya desempacado, ya que pronto tomara un vuelo de regreso a Tokio._

_

* * *

_

**MINA PVO.**

_Sabía muy bien donde encontraría a Serena. Y sabía también, que solo yo conocía este pequeño secreto. Eso me daba ventaja._

_Seguramente las chicas la buscarían mas tarde en su casa, o en el parque, quizás incluso en la escuela, pero no la encontrarían. En cambio yo, me dirigí sin vacilación al lugar que se había vuelto su refugio desde hace unos meses: el departamento de los chicos._

_Seiya le había regalado una llave a Serena antes de marcharse. Según él, para que pudiera escapar de su realidad cuando lo necesitara. Y definitivamente, hoy lo necesitaba más que nunca._

_Llegue al edificio y tome el elevador. Era una suerte que Taiki tuviera tan buenos gustos, el lugar era en verdad hermoso y los chicos habían comprado el piso superior, lo cual les daba un acceso exclusivo a la terraza._

_La puerta del ascensor se abrió y entre al departamento en silencio. A simple vista todo se encontraba tranquilo. Me dirigí a una de las habitaciones y conforme me acercaba, pude escuchar los amargos sollozos de mi amiga._

_Empuje ligeramente la puerta, y allí estaba, sentada sobre la cama de Seiya, con su rostro oculto en la chaqueta que pertenecía al uniforme del colegio._

_La observe en silencio por un par de minutos, sintiéndome contagiada por su dolor, sintiendo pena por ella._

_Serena levanto la vista y me vio. No pareció sorprenderse por mi presencia. –_Aun conserva su aroma_ – me aseguro entre sollozos._

_Yo me acerque a ella y la estreche en un abrazo. Me dolía verla en ese estado, tan decaída, sintiéndose sola e incomprendida. _-No deberías torturarte de esta manera –_ le dije viéndola a los ojos._

_Ella volvió a hundir su rostro en la chaqueta de Seiya y respiro profundamente, quizás tratando de impregnarse de su aroma._

-Quería despedirme_ –me aseguro entristecida._

_No me sorprendió su comentario, de hecho, ya me esperaba algo similar. Serena haría cualquier cosa por verme a mí y al resto de las chicas contentas. Aun cuando eso significara sacrificar sus sentimientos._

_La tome por los hombros obligándola a verme. – No _deberías tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera_.-le aconseje tratando de brindarle alguna ayuda – _Serena, se trata de tu felicidad y…

_Ella se separo de mí bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie_-¿Como podría ser feliz sabiendo que le he fallado a todas? – Me cuestiono haciéndome callar - ¿Cómo podría verlas a la cara sabiendo que he traicionado todos sus esfuerzos y sus sacrificios? ¿Cómo podría verme al espejo?

_Yo baje la mirada sin saber que decirle. Sin duda no era fácil estar en su situación._

-Además_ – añadió capturando nuevamente mi atención – _Yo amo a Darien. Siempre lo he amado. El futuro depende de nosotros. Tokio de cristal, Rini, el cariño de mis Sailors… podría perderlo todo.

_Repentinamente me sentí molesta. - _¿Acaso no amas a Seiya? –_le pregunte directamente. Ella desvió la mirada mientras apretaba la chaqueta del ojiazul contra su pecho._

-Sí, lo amo, lo amo mucho pero…

-¡Eres una cobarde!_ – Le reproche sintiéndome indignada _– ¿Me estás diciendo que elegirás a Darien solo porque es la opción mas fácil?

-¡Yo amo a Darien!-_ me respondió – _tu… tu no lo entiendes.

-No Serena, no lo entiendo._ –Le asegure molesta - _Por primera vez eres libre de elegir, y harás lo que todos esperan de ti ¿solo porque es más fácil?

_Clavo sus ojos en mi mostrándose ofendida por mis palabras- _¿Qué es lo que esperas tu de mi Mina? ¿Quieres que le dé la espalda a todo? ¿Quieres que renuncie a mi amor por Darien y que traicione la lealtad de las chicas por un hombre que probablemente no volveré a ver en la vida?

_Me sentí decepcionada de ella, tuve deseos de salir de ese lugar y dejarla hacer lo que le diera la gana. Al parecer, ya lo había decidido._

-Yo solo…_ - detuve mis palabras. Ya no tenía caso. Le di la espalda y salí de la habitación dispuesta a abandonar ese departamento. Me acerque a la puerta principal y antes de girar la perilla, sus palabras me detuvieron:_

-Tú solo ¿Qué?, ¡Dímelo!_ – Me exigió con molestia - _¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?

_Yo respire profundo con la vista clavada en el piso, y aun dándole la espalda, le respondí _– Yo solo espero que tú seas feliz. Y quería que por una vez en tu vida decidieras por ti misma, sin sentirte obligada a nada, sin el peso del pasado o del futuro sobre tus hombros.

-A pasar de lo que pudiera parecer, yo no tengo interés en que elijas a Seiya, a fin de cuentas me da igual. Solo pretendía que basaras tu elección estando convencida de que era eso lo que tú deseabas, lo que te haría feliz a ti, y no a los que te rodean.

-Por una vez, quería que fueras egoísta. Quería que pensaras solo en ti. En tu felicidad. A mi me bastaba con sentirme útil al brindarte mi apoyo. Pero al parecer, no me ha servido de nada el oponerme a las chicas. Eres cobarde y elegirás a Darien solo por darles gusto a ellas.

- El no se merece eso y tú lo sabes. Darien no se merece que lo elijas solo por ser lo que te resulta más fácil. El te ama y ha preferido renunciar a tu amor antes que verte infeliz a su lado. Seiya también lo hizo, se aparto de tu camino pensando que serias feliz. Y a fin de cuentas los has engañado a ambos, y hoy, al tomar esta decisión basándote solo en tus miedos, vuelves a traicionar el recuerdo de los dos hombres que ha renunciado a ti… por amor a ti.

_Ella se quedo en silencio, yo solo podía escuchar sus sollozos. Sabía que mis palabras la habían herido, pero de momento ya no sentía compasión por ella. Estaba molesta y decepcionada. _

_Gire la manija de la puerta y la abrí para poder apartarme de ella, antes de que mis deseos de abofetearla vencieran mi autocontrol._

_Levante la vista decidía a marcharme, y fue entonces que note que alguien obstruía mi escape. Sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse. La sangre se me helo por completo. Mientras que a mis espaldas, pude escuchar apenas audible, como Serena acallaba un ligero grito por la impresión._

_

* * *

_

**SERENA PVO**

_Llegue a mi destino: el departamento que había pertenecido a Seiya y sus hermanos. Entre, y de inmediato sentí que la nostalgia me invadía. Pase de largo el recibidor y la sala. Me dirigí a la habitación que había sido suya._

_Entre y al hacerlo me pareció percibir su esencia. Ese lugar se había convertido en mi refugio. Acudía a el cada vez que quería escapar del mundo. Cada vez que quería huir de mi realidad._

_Usualmente me recostaba sobre su cama y hundía mi rostro en su almohada, que secretamente aun conservaba el fresco aroma de su cabello._

_En ocasiones soñaba despierta y me imaginaba que él estaba recostado a mi lado, frente a mí, viéndome fijamente a los ojos. Mientras que yo, podía leer con la misma claridad de antes, todo el amor que sentía por mí a través de su mirada._

_Sin embargo, siempre que acercaba mi mano a su rostro para poder acariciarlo, su imagen desaparecía._

_Lo extrañaba y sin duda lo seguiría extrañando por el resto de mi vida._

_Me acerque a su armario y extraje de el la chaqueta de su uniforme del colegio. Después me senté en la cama, y aspire con desesperación la fragancia que aun guardaba su tela. Su fragancia._

_Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente una vez más, tan hermosos y tan intensos que lograron quebrantar la poco fortaleza que aun tenia. Termine llorando, lamentándome su ausencia. Reprochándole a mi corazón por hacerme sufrir de esta manera._

_Yo lo amaba y el ya no estaba, jamás regresaría, y yo debía aceptar esa realidad y aprender a vivir con ella. El no volvería._

_Tenía que despedirme de él, de su recuerdo. Tenía que tratar de minimizar el dolor de mi pecho. Acallar los latidos de mi corazón que clamaban su nombre. Tenía que renunciar a él, a la esperanza que solo había conseguido herirme todo este tiempo._

_El no volvería y yo, debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Debía dejar de hacerme ilusiones. Aceptar de una vez por todos que jamás lo vería al abrir mi puerta. Que su voz no llegaría a mí a través del murmullo de viento, sin importar cuanto lo deseara._

_Debía decir adiós, como lo hice hace unos meses. Pero esta vez, a mis sentimientos, a mis esperanzas e ilusiones, a mi amor por él._

_Debía tratar de reconstruir lo que quedaba de mi vida. Retomar mi camino como si él jamás hubiera existido, sin importar cuánto me doliera._

_Debía buscar a Darien y pedirle que me perdonara. Debía recuperar mi vida, mi futuro, el amor de mis amigas._

_Yo amaba a Darien, en verdad lo amaba, y aun cuando mi corazón se encontrara dividido, mi amor por el seguía latente. Quizás inseguro, quizás temeroso, pero aun presente, palpitando dentro de mi pecho._

_Sentí que la puerta de la habitación era abierta. No me sorprendió, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. _

_Volví a aspirar el aroma de la chaqueta, sintiendo un nuevo par de lagrimas deslizarse por mi rostro _–Aun conserva su aroma_ – le asegure entre sollozos._

_Mina se acerco a mí y me estrecho en un abrazo. -_No deberías torturarte de esta manera_ – me dijo viéndome a los ojos._

_Yo volví a hundir mi rostro en la chaqueta de Seiya y respire profundamente, quizás tratando de impregnarme de su aroma. -_Quería despedirme_ –le asegure entristecida._

_Ella me tomo por los hombros obligándome a verla. – _No deberías tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera._-me aconsejo - _Serena, se trata de tu felicidad y…

_Yo me sentí repentinamente molesta ante sus palabras, y apartándome bruscamente de ella, le pregunte_-¿Como podría ser feliz sabiendo que le he fallado a todas? ¿Cómo podría verlas a la cara sabiendo que he traicionado todos sus esfuerzos y sus sacrificios? ¿Cómo podría verme al espejo?

_Ella simplemente bajo la mirada sin saber que responderme._

-Además_ – añadí capturando nuevamente su atención – _Yo amo a Darien. Siempre lo he amado. El futuro depende de nosotros. Tokio de cristal, Rini, el cariño de mis Sailors… podría perderlo todo_.- le asegure tratando que me comprendiera_

_Ella fijo su mirada en mí. Parecía molesta.- _¿Acaso no amas a Seiya?_ –me pregunto de pronto. _

_Yo no me esperaba esa pregunta, y por instinto estreche la chaqueta de Seiya contra mi pecho - _Sí, lo amo, lo amo mucho, pero…

-¡Eres una cobarde!_ – Me reprocho mostrándose indignada _– ¿Me estás diciendo que elegirás a Darien solo porque es la opción más fácil?

_Era verdad. Mina tenía razón, yo lo sabía, pero no quería verlo de esa manera- _¡Yo amo a Darien!-_ le recordé indignada – _Tu… tu no lo entiendes.

_Ella me vio con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción en su mirada -_No Serena, no lo entiendo. Por primera vez eres libre de elegir, y harás lo que todos esperan de ti ¿solo porque es más fácil?

_Yo me sentí ofendida por sus palabras ¿Qué es lo que ella esperaba de mí? ¿Que le diera la espalda a todo? ¿Que renunciara a mi amor por Darien y que traicione la lealtad de las chicas por un hombre que probablemente no volvería a ver en la vida?_

_Se lo pregunte, y ella me miro decepcionada y molesta _– Yo solo… _- detuvo sus palabras. Me observo por un segundo y después me dio la espalda para marcharse._

_Me sentí aun molesta y la seguí -_Tú solo ¿Qué?, ¡Dímelo!_ – Le exigí justo antes de que abriera la puerta- _¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?-

_Ella respiro profundo, y con la vista clavada en el piso, y la mano inmóvil sobre la perilla de la puerta, me respondió, y yo, de inmediato lamente haberle hecho esa pregunta._

_Mina tenía razón, y yo lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, porque eso me convertía en una cobarde y una traidora. Ella me obligo a ver lo que yo me estaba negando a aceptar. Una vez más estaba cometiendo el mismo error. Me estaba resignando…_

_Darien no se merecía que yo lo eligiera solo por ser la opción más fácil. El me amaba y se había marchado de mi lado con la esperanza de que yo lo eligiera por amor, solo por amor. _

_A su vez, Seiya se había marchado pensando que yo sería feliz al lado de mi príncipe. Y yo, una vez más, me daba cuenta de la magnitud de mi estupidez._

_Solo había una verdad por aceptar, estaba perdidamente enamorada de dos hombres. Y solo había una cosa por hacer, elegir a aquel a quien mi corazón más ame y decirle adiós al otro, para siempre._

_Tuve que aceptarlo, no sería fácil, y la inmensa angustia oprimiéndome el pecho, así como las incesantes lágrimas surcándome el rostro, me lo confirmaban, no sería fácil._

_Yo debía hacer mi elección, sin sentirme comprometida hacia nada y hacia nadie, sin presiones, sin dudas, sin remordimientos, sin culpa…_

_Mina giro la manija de la puerta y la abrió dispuesta a marcharse. _

_En ese instante lo vi. Parado frente a nosotras, inicialmente sorprendido por vernos allí, y aun segundo después, mostrándose alegre._

_Yo sentí que el aire escapo de mis pulmones en un ligero grito que apenas pude acallar. Mi pulso se acelero, y un intenso hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo, mientras que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con desenfreno, y a cada latido, pude escuchar claramente como clamaba su nombre: Seiya…._

_

* * *

_

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.

Ya llego Seiya y la cosa esta que arde.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	10. Reencuentro

Hola de nuevo. antes que nada perdonen la demora, no lo pude evitar.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, muy esperado por la mayoria.

* * *

**REENCUENTRO**

**SEIYA PVO**

_El viaje había sido agotador, sin embargo, el estar allí, en la tierra, en el mismo planeta en que ella se encontraba, en la misma ciudad, me devolvía las energías por completo._

_Ansiaba verla. Estaba decidido a darme una ducha rápida, cambiarme de ropa, e ir a buscarla de inmediato._

_Respire profundo. Una vez más estaba en Tokio, inhalando el mismo aire que ella respiraba. _

_Pronto la vería…. Mi dulce bombón._

_Habíamos llegado a la azotea del que había sido nuestro edificio, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al departamento. Estaba convencido de que no podría dormir en lo absoluto esa noche, si no lograba ver antes a mi bombón._

_Estaba en verdad ansioso._

_Nos paramos frente a la puerta y justo cuando estaba por tocar la perilla, esta giro por sí sola, y la puerta se abrió ante nosotros._

_Y allí estaba ella. Frente a mí. A tan solo unos pasos._

_Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, y es obvio que me sorprendió su presencia. No obstante un segundo después, lo único que pude sentir en mi interior, fue la enorme dicha de poder verla, y el inmenso amor que siento por ella me hizo estremecer ante su atónita mirada celeste._

_Obviamente no esperaba encontrarse conmigo. En su rostro fue notoria la impresión que mi presencia le causo. _

_Yo por mi parte sentía que mi cuerpo no podría contener la dicha que me provocaba tenerla tan cerca. _

-¿Acaso no te alegra verme?... bombón –_ le pregunte una vez que pude lograr que mi labios se movieran._

_Ella no respondió, tan solo me veía sorprendida. Como si no pudiera terminar de aceptar mi presencia._

-No esperábamos encontrarlas aquí_ –dijo Taiki aun parado a mi lado. Fue hasta ese momento que note la presencia de Mina. La salude con una leve sonrisa._

_No pude contenerme más. Aun cuando eran solo unos cuantos pasos los que me separaban de ella, yo sentía la urgente necesidad de acortar aun más la distancia. _

_Y lo hice._

_Entre al departamento y camine directo a ella, y sin ser capaz de seguir conteniéndome un segundo más, la estreche entre mis brazos. –_No sabes cuánto ansiaba volver a verte_ – le murmure al oído mientras que sentía como todos mis sentidos se embriagaban con su dulce aroma._

_Fui dichoso al tenerla entre mis brazos, refugiada contra mi pecho. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, clamando su nombre a cada segundo. _

_Un momento después, la tome por los hombros y separe su cuerpo del mío. Ansiaba verla directamente a los ojos. Perderme en ese perfecto color celeste de su mirada. Verme reflejado en sus pupilas. Deleitarme con la hermosura de su rostro._

_Al observarla, pude sentir claramente una punzada de dolor atravesarme por completo. Ella estaba llorando. _

_-_Bombón ¿Por qué lloras? –_Le pregunte sintiendo el corazón cargado de pena al ver aquellas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas._

-¿Por qué crees que llora? Si serás imbécil_ – Escuche la voz de Yaten aun desde la puerta –_La pobre pensaba que se había librado de ti para siempre, y al abrir la puerta, le metes el susto de su vida al encontrarte.

_Las palabras de mi hermano me molestaron, pero más que todo, me dolieron ante la posibilidad de que hubiera algo de verdad en ellas.- ¿_Es eso cierto? ¿No te alegras de verme?-_ Me separe de ella y di un paso atrás. Tenía miedo de que destrozara mi corazón con su respuesta._

_La vi tomar aire, quizás dispuesta a responderme, pero la voz de Mina le gano la palabra. –_Por supuesto que se alegra-_ Me aseguro –_Es solo que su presencia nos tomo por sorpresa. Recién estábamos hablando de ti, y Serena me decía lo triste que se sentía de saber que jamás volvería a verte.

_Ante esas palabras sentí que una inmensa alegría me invadió, y tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi sentido común para no empezar a saltar de un lado a otro como un niño entusiasmado._

_¡Ella me extrañaba! y eso solo significaba una cosa: ¡Ella pensaba en mí! _-¿Es eso cierto bombón? ¿Me extrañabas?-_ le pregunte ilusionado. _

_Rápidamente la vi limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Después me brindo una sonrosa y respondió _– Sí, claro¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Sabes bien que las inners y yo nos encariñamos mucho con ustedes.-

_No era la respuesta que esperaba. Aun cuando sabía que era muy tonto de mi parte esperar algo más que amistad de ella. _

_Aun así no me rendiría antes de luchar. ¡Yo la amaba! Y a su momento le haría saber el propósito de mi regreso. Pensaba luchar por su amor, por la posibilidad de que ella llegara a quererme como algo más que un buen amigo. Por la ilusión de un futuro juntos…_

La voz de Mina capto mi atención -No lo puedo creer. -_ afirmo en tono molesto, viendo fijamente a mi bombón a los ojos con una notable expresión de reproche_.- Después de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días con Darien y las chicas, tu… ¿Tu planeas seguir con el juago de la ingenua amiga?

_No comprendí sus palabras, pero la momentánea expresión de pánico en el rostro de mi Bombón, no me gusto en lo absoluto, así como tampoco me agrado escuchar nuevamente el nombre de Darien. _

_Si bien era cierto que prácticamente no lo conocía. La verdad es que no podía evitar recordar los malos momentos que mi bombón paso por su culpa. Eso me daba aun más motivación para luchar por ella. _

_El fue egoísta al dejarla. El amor no es egoísta, y eso me hace suponer que el no la ama. Por lo menos, no como yo._

_Yaten entro al departamento y Taiki cerró la puerta- _¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con las chicas y con Darien? ¿Acaso están en medio de otra batalla?

_Mina tomo aire y respondió -_Todos nos encontramos bien… físicamente._ – Aclaro– _solo que si nos encontramos en medio de una batalla, aunque no por algún enemigo, más bien es… un conflicto interno. ¿Verdad Serena?-

_Creo que en ese momento todos depositamos nuestra atención en mi bombón. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato la voz de Mina se volvió a escuchar _-Dime algo Seiya¿Aun amas a Serena? – _me pregunto tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del clima._

Indudablemente me vi sorprendido por esa pregunta. No me la esperaba. Pero aun así mis ojos se posaron en el dulce rostro de mi amada. Respire profundo y respondí con toda sinceridad: Si, más que a mi propia vida_._

_No era así como tenía planeado darle a conocer mis intenciones, pero ya no tenía caso ocultarlo. Yo la amaba, estaba allí por ella, en busca de su amor, de una oportunidad._

_Me acerque a ella nuevamente y tome su mano derecha entre las mías. _– No pensaba decírtelo tan pronto, ni de esta forma, pero… la pregunta de Mina me ha delatado. _–Le asegure sintiéndome un poco nervioso ante su posible reacción - _Yo he vuelto por ti bombón… he venido en busca de una oportunidad. Te amo, y anhelo que tú puedas llegar a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por mí.

_Estaba hecho. Se lo había confesado. Y ahora, con el corazón palpitándome desesperadamente, esperaba con ansias que ella pudiera darme alguna señal de esperanza. _

_Sin embargo, eso no paso._

_Ella no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, y yo sentí que cada segundo se hacía eterno en aquel silencio._

_Ella tan solo me observaba._

_Sus ojos se humedecieron y un instante después una serie de lágrimas comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas._

_Me odie a mi mismo por eso. Y me sentí como el más grande de los imbéciles. _

_El hecho de que mi confesión de amor la hubiera hecho llorar, no me daba muy buenas esperanzas. Me sentí como el más vil gusano al saberme causante de su llanto._

_No soportaba verla llorar. Me partía el corazón._

_Solté su mano y lleve la mía hasta su mejilla, donde limpie con una suave caricia el rastro de sus lagrimas –_Por favor, no llores_ – le suplique _– No tienes idea del daño que me hacen tus lagrimas. Me destroza el alma verte así. –

_Baje la mirada y desee que la tierra me tragara al saberme culpable por su llanto. _

_La última vez que le confesé mi amor, ella también termino llorando. ¿Se puede ser más imbécil? Al parecer Yaten tenía razón. Ella jamás sentirá algo más que una amistad por mí. Me dolía tener que aceptarlo. No sería fácil. _

_Pero la amaba tanto, que preferiría ocultar mi amor y jugar el papel del amigo, antes que perderla por completo._

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

_Mina giro la manija de la puerta y la abrió dispuesta a marcharse. _

_En ese instante lo vi. Parado frente a nosotras, inicialmente sorprendido por vernos allí, y aun segundo después, mostrándose alegre._

_Yo sentí que el aire escapo de mis pulmones en un ligero grito que apenas pude acallar. Mi pulso se acelero, y un intenso hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo, mientras que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con desenfreno, y a cada latido, pude escuchar claramente como clamaba su nombre: Seiya…._

_Tuve deseos de ser tragada por la tierra en ese instante._

_¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? ¿Por qué mi maldita existencia me torturaba de esta manera? _

_Tal solo unos minutos atrás ya estaba decidida. Tenía que olvidar a Seiya, era la elección más lógica._

_Sin embargo ahora, mi maldito destino se burlaba de mí descaradamente._

_Sí, me alegraba verlo._

_Si, moría en deseos de acercarme a él y abrazarlo. De confesarle cuanto lo había extrañado. De hacerle saber la falta que me había hecho todo ese tiempo._

_Si, cada poro de mi cuerpo ardía ante su presencia._

_Y si, tuve una férrea lucha interna entre quedarme en mi sitio o correr hacia sus brazos._

-¿Acaso no te alegra verme?... bombón –_ y allí estaba, su dulce voz llegando a mis oidor y logrando estremecer cada fibra de mi cuerpo._

_Lo ansiaba tanto y la vez, le tenía tanto miedo._

_Si, tenía miedo de acercarme a él y no poder contenerme. Tenía miedo de gritarle cuanto lo amaba. De aferrarme a su cuerpo y aprisionar sus labios con los míos._

_De hacerle sentir de la manera más nítida, toda la gama de sensaciones que su simple presencia había desatado en mi interior._

-No esperábamos encontrarlas aquí_ –escuche apenas la voz de Taiki. Lejana, casi en un murmullo._

_-Voy a desmayarme-pensé suponiendo esa opción como un pronto escape al aturdimiento de mis sentidos._

_Seiya camino hacia mí pasando de largo a Mina. La hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y la brillante luz en su mirada me tenían por completo hipnotizada._

_¡¿Por qué diablos sigo consciente?_

_Se paro frente a mí, y tomándome por sorpresa me estrecho entre sus brazos. –_No sabes cuanto ansiaba volver a verte_ – Me murmuro al oído, y ante esa confesión, las lagrimas bañaron mi rostro._

_Yo también ansiaba verlo. Yo también moría de ganas por sentirme entre sus brazos, por mirarle a los ojos, por escuchar su voz, disfrutar su presencia. Yo también… yo también lo amaba._

_Y si, moría en deseos de poder confesarle mi amor. Pero de momento me sentía ajena a esa realidad. _

_-Es un sueño, una fantasía – me dije a mi misma llegando a la conclusión de que este era solo otro espejismo creado por mi subconsciente._

_No podía ser real, aun cuando cada poro de mi cuerpo exigía que lo fuera._

_Sin embargo, podía sentirlo tan palpable, tan presente, tan perfecto… y aun así, yo me sentía tan embelesada, tan impactada por aquel espejismo, debatiéndome en comprender plenamente si lo que estaba frente a mi era realidad o no._

_Yo podía sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, su respiración acariciando mi cuello, su fragancia inundando mis sentidos._

_Podía sentirlo tan real, tal y como lo había añorado por tanto tiempo y aun así, no podía creerlo…_

_Seiya me tomo por los hombros y me separó de su cuerpo para poder unir su mirada a la mía. –-_Bombón_ –murmuro con voz enternecida _-¿Por qué lloras? –

_No fui capaz de darle una respuesta. Tan solo lo observaba con asombro y embeleso._

-¿Por qué crees que llora? Si serás imbécil_ – Escuche la voz de Yaten aun desde la puerta –_La pobre pensaba que se había librado de ti para siempre, y al abrir la puerta, le metes el susto de su vida al encontrarte.

_La mirada de Seiya reflejó una repentina tristeza -¿_Es eso cierto? ¿No te alegras de verme?-_ bajo los brazos y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si temiera mi respuesta._

_Y al ver la tristeza refregada en sus ojos, la realidad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría._

_Yo jamás, consiente o inconscientemente, evocaría su recuerdo con esa tristeza impresa en sus facciones, en su celeste mirada…_

_¡Era real!_

_El estaba allí, frente a mí, a tan solo un paso. A mi alcance, a mi disposición… viéndome con esa triste pero esperanzada mirada. Anhelando que yo le confesara alguna clase de afecto._

_Tome aire dispuesta a responder, cuando la voz de Mina me arrebato la palabra –_Por supuesto que se alegra-_ Le aseguro viéndome de forma retadora. Yo note de inmediato que ella seguía molesta conmigo. –_Es solo que nos tomo por sorpresa. Recién estábamos hablando de ti, y Serena me decía lo triste que se sentía de saber que jamás volvería a verte.

_Sus palabras, si bien eran ciertas, estaban cargadas de un notable reproche hacia mí y de un anhelante impulso de revancha._

_Tuve deseos de fulminarla con la mirada, pero en realidad, mis ojos se opusieron a perder de vista los de Seiya, y fue así que note como la sombra de tristeza se disipaba, para ser remplazado por una radiante chispa de ilusión._

-¿Es eso cierto bombón? ¿Me extrañabas?-_ me pregunto ilusionado _

_Rápidamente limpie el rastro de lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y después le brinde una sonrosa _– Sí, claro_ –le confesé - _¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Sabes bien que las inners y yo nos encariñamos mucho con ustedes.- _le dije tratando de frenar mis impulsos de acercarme a él, y darme mi respuesta en una apasionado beso._

_El sonrió tristemente. Yo de inmediato supe que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. _

-No lo puedo creer. -_ Afirmo Mina en tono molesto_.- Después de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días con Darien y las chicas, tu… ¿tu planeas seguir con el juago de la ingenua amiga?

_Mi sangre se congelo. Mina no sería capaz. ¿O sí?_

_Mis ojos se clavaron en ella con expresión suplicante. Esa no era la forma en que el debía conocer mis sentimientos. Ni de boca de ella y mucho menos, bajo las actuales circunstancia._

_Yo necesitaba tiempo. Tan solo un poco para terminar de asimilar su regreso. Para que mi corazón dejara de latir tan salvajemente ante su presencia. Para no cometer el error de dejarme llevar por el momento._

_Solo un poco más de tiempo…_

_Yaten finalmente entro al departamento y Taiki cerró la puerta- _¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con las chicas y con Darien? ¿Acaso están en medio de otra batalla?

_Mina no despego su molesta mirada de la mía, sin embargo respondió – _todos nos encontramos bien… físicamente._ –Le aclaro – _solo que si nos encontramos en medio de una batalla, aunque no por algún enemigo, más bien es… un conflicto interno. ¿Verdad Serena?-

_Yo baje la mirada y apreté los puños a mis costados_

_- Un conflicto interno- sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, y de inmediato el recuerdo de Darien y las chicas inundaron mis pensamientos._

-Dime algo Seiya_ –escuche una vez más la voz de Mina - _¿Aun amas a Serena?

_Deje de respirar._

_Sentí como una ráfaga de electricidad me recorrió por completo. Tuve deseos de salir corriendo de allí ante la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado en ese tiempo, pero mi cuerpo se negó a moverse y aun en contra de los reclamos de mi razón, mis ojos se posaron en el rostro de Seiya._

_Sin duda la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él respiro profundo relajando sus músculos y respondió _– Si, más que a mi propia vida_ – le escuche confesar mientras su dulce mirada de fundía con la mía._

_Sentí que las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme, a la par que un excitante hormigueo me recorría por completo._

_El me amaba, y lo había confesado así, sin más, sin ningún impedimento, sin ninguna sombra de duda o de culpa en su mirada. _

_El me amaba._

_Seiya se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano derecha entre las suyas. _– No pensaba decírtelo tan pronto, ni de esta forma, pero… la pregunta de Mina me ha delatado. _–Aseguro con una tierna sonrisa- _Yo he vuelto por ti bombón… he venido en busca de una oportunidad. Te amo, y anhelo que tú puedas llegar a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por mí.

_Mi visión se nublo debido a las lágrimas, y un gran nudo se instalo en mi garganta._

_-¡Me ama!… ¡El aun me ama!- repetía una ensoñadora voz en mi cabeza._

_Mis lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, sin que yo fuera capaz de pronunciar una palabra. _

_Tan solo lo veía a él, a mi Seiya._

_El soltó mi mano para llevar la suya a mi rostro, y con una suave caricia, limpio el rastro de mis lágrimas. –Por favor, no llores – Me suplico con la voz quebrada – No tienes idea del daño que me hacen tus lagrimas. Me destroza el alma verte así. – Me aseguro con un notable gesto de dolor en sus facciones._

_Dio un paso atrás, alejando su mano de mi rostro, y bajo la mirada por un momento, -Perdóname…- Me pidió volviendo a verme - Quizás no debí…._

_No lo soporte más. No pensé. No medí mis acciones. Solo… _

_Solo me deje llevar…_

_Acorte la distancia, y tomando su rostro entre mis manos, selle sus labios con el contacto de mis míos._

_Lo deseaba tanto, cada poro de mi piel clamaba su nombre, lo reclamaba como mío… Mi Seiya_

_Lo bese de forma anhelante, desesperada, como si se tratase del último deseo de un condenado a muerte. Como si la vida se me fuera a terminar tras ese beso, y por consiguiente, no quisiera jamás separarme de sus labios._

_Sentí con toda claridad cómo se sorprendió ante mis actos. Sin embargo, le tomo solo un segundo corresponder a mi encuentro._

_El me beso de forma ansiosa. Mostrándose hambriento por la humedad de mi boca. Desesperado por la cercanía de mi cuerpo._

_Desesperado por tenerme, por sentirme, por amarme…_

_El mundo a nuestra alrededor se esfumo en un segundo y me sentí volar en el mas hermoso cielo al estar entre sus brazos. _

_Mis manos se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta permitir que mis dedos se internaran en la negrura de su cabello. Era mío, solo mío. Nadie más existía en ese momento._

_Sus brazos se ciñeron alrededor de mi cintura dejándome claro que el me reclamaba como suya. _

_Yo...suya… de mi Seiya._

_Nuestros labios se separaron tan solo cuando el aire nos fue del todo indispensable. Aun así permanecimos unidos._

_El me estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en mi cabello, mientras que yo encontré mi perfecto refugio en la calidez de su pecho._

-Oh bombón-_ Me llamo de forma anhelante –Te amo tanto… yo…._

_Comenzó a llorar mientras me estrechaba aun más en su abrazo._

_Me había extrañado, había anhelado mi cercanía tanto como yo la suya._

_¡Me amaba!_

_¡El me amaba! _

_Pude sentir sus lagrimas internarse en mi cabello. El estaba llorando por mí, mientras que yo lo hacía por él._

_Por mi Seiya…_

_

* * *

_

**HOLA**

Si ya sé que me súper pase con la demora. Lo siento mucho.

Aun así espero que hayan podido disfrutar el capítulo. Sé que lo deje algo corto, pero no quise arruinar la escena.

Por favor dejen sus comentario, y hablando de ellos, aprovecho para responder a los del capítulo pasado.

Por lo general los respondo en privado, pero esta vez no me alcanzó el tiempo y no quise dejar de hacerlo. Así que:

**Princessnerak  
**Bueno, como ves, si me tarde un poco en actualizar. Solo espero que haya valido la pena un poco la espera. Hare lo posible por no demorar tanto para subir el próximo. Gracias por leer esta historia.

Con respecto a tu inquietud: no te prometo lo de Seiya, aunque a mí también me gustaría, pero de momento me falta participación de Darien, que ya aparecerá en capítulos siguientes. Yo aun no me decido por cual dejar con Serena, a veces digo que uno y de repente hago otra escena y dio que mejor el otro.

Con respecto a la lloradera, tienes razón, Serena va a empezar a sacar las uñas un poco más adelante. Ten un poco de paciencia. Plis.

**Kagome-Black  
**Muchas gracias por el comentario y en verdad me alegra que la historia te agrade. Como tu bien dices, se va a poner feo el asunto ahora que Seiya volvió, porque Darien también va a regresar.

En esos momentos no envidio a la pobre de Serena.

**Peluches0901  
**hola, como ves, si tarde un poco con la actualización. Lo siento. Tratare que no vuelva a pasar.

Me alegra mucho que la historia te agrade. Y ahora que Seiya regreso las cosas se van a poner tensas. A ver qué pasa.

**Una Lectora  
**Antes que nada, gracias por leer mi historia. Y bueno, tienes razón, va arder Troya. Seiya volvió y Darien también lo hará. Las cosas se van a poner feas.

**Princess Mko **

Hola gracias por el comentario. Si, ya llegó Seiya y si, Darien debe regresar, y lo hará. Las cosas se van a poner feas para la pobre de Serena.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Selenney  
**hola, antes que nada gracias por el comentario. Me encanto leer lo que opinabas. Yo pienso lo mismo que tu, Darien volvió a equivocarse al irse y si, la carta es linda, pero hubiera sido más lindo que se quedara y hablara claro con Serena. Con esto no quiero decir que ya le dé el gane a Seiya, que obvio si se lo merece. Pero bueno.

Darien va a regresar y no la va a tener fácil, ahora Seiya también entrara en acción.

Yo tampoco me decido quien será la pareja de Serena, los dos son lindos y los dos la aman y aquí el dilema es que ella los ama a ambos. Wow que problemón!

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Cuídense!


	11. Triangulo Amoroso

Hola.

Como ya han de saber, parece que la pagina anda con algo de problemas, porque llevo dias tratando de subir el capitulo.

Pero en fin.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios

* * *

_**Triangulo Amoroso**_

_**SEIYA PVO**_

_Solté su mano y lleve la mía hasta su mejilla, donde limpie con una suave caricia el rastro de sus lagrimas –_Por favor, no llores_ – le suplique _– No tienes idea del daño que me hacen tus lagrimas. Me destroza el alma verte así. –

_Baje la mirada y desee que la tierra me tragara al saberme culpable por su llanto. _

_La última vez que le confesé mi amor, ella también termino llorando. ¿Se puede ser más imbécil? Al parecer Yaten tenía razón. Ella jamás sentiria algo más que una amistad por mí. Me dolía tener que aceptarlo. No sería fácil. _

_Pero la amaba tanto, que preferiría ocultar mi amor y jugar el papel del amigo, antes que perderla por completo._

_Di un paso atrás, alejando mi mano de su rostro, y baje la mirada al no soportar ver su llanto _-Perdóname…_- le pedí levantando mi vista una vez más hasta ella. Pude ver una nueva lágrima surcar su mejilla y deslizarse hasta la comisura de sus temblorosos labios._

_Sus labios… _

_Devolví mi mirada a sus celestes ojos y encontré en ellos una chispa que no supe comprender. Mis labios continuaron con su disculpa - _Quizás no debí….

_Como en un hermosos sueño, la mire avanzar hacia mí, tomar mi rostro gentilmente entre sus manos y detener mis palabras al sellar mis labios con los suyos._

_-¿Qué perfecto y cruel espejismo es este?- me pregunte a mi mismo en ese instante. Y fueron sus ansiosos labios, quienes me dieron la respuesta._

_Sentí su cálido aliento mezclándose con el mío, sentí sus delicadas manos acariciando mis mejillas, su cuerpo pegado a mí, sentí su anhelo, su desesperación por tenerme, por hacerse presente en cada uno de mis sentidos, sentí su amor…_

_Su amor hacia mí…_

_¡Ella me amaba!_

_Y así, ese perfecto espejismo se transformo en la más hermosa realidad. Ella me amaba, y acababa de gritármelo aun en el silencio… con tan solo un beso._

_Sentí como todos mis sentidos se agudizaron ante la enorme alegría: mi olfato, inundado por su dulce aroma; mi vista, que había sido capturada por la hermosa imagen de mi amada caminando hacia mi; mi oído, que parecía escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi propio corazón, mi tacto, que percibía la cercanía de su cuerpo y la estreches de su cintura rodeada por mis brazos, y mi gusto, que por primera vez era deleitado con el dulce sabor de sus labios._

_Si, estaba en el paraíso…_

_Nuestro beso se intensifico llenándose de pasión y deseo, mostrándonos el uno al otro cuanto nos habíamos echado de menos._

_Me sentí extasiado, desesperado por tener más y más de ella. Desesperado por hacerle saber con toda claridad cuán grande era mi amor. Cuanto la amaba…a ella… a mi bombón._

_La había extrañado tanto…_

_El mundo a nuestra alrededor se esfumo en un segundo, yo solo podría percibirla a ella. Era todo lo que necesitaba. No me importaba nada más. Solo ella…_

_Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mis mejillas, permitiendo que sus dedos se adentraran en mi cabello. _

_Sentir su tacto, sus caricias, su cercanía, sus labios… me estaba enloqueciendo de placer…_

_Mis brazos se ciñeron alrededor de su cintura reclamándola por primera vez como mía. _

_Poco después, aun renuentes, nuestros labios se separaron ante la necesidad de aire. Aun así permanecimos unidos._

_Yo la estreche con fuerza entre mis brazos, ocultando mi rostro en su dorado cabello, y acunando su pequeño cuerpo contra mi pecho._

-Oh bombón-_ Le murmure de forma anhelante –_Te amo tanto… yo…._ – Me quede sin palabras._

_Era tanto lo que quería decirle, hacerle saber y sentir, que sin duda las palabras jamás podrían expresar todo el sentimiento que yo quería trasmitirle._

_Mis lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos en un notable gesto de felicidad no contenida. ¿Podía ser más dichoso en ese momento?_

_Ella me había extrañado, había pensado en mí, había anhelado mi cercanía tanto como yo la suya._

_¡Me amaba!_

_¡Ella me amaba! _

_Y al conocer esa verdad, me sentí en la gloria. Incluso, me atrevería a decir que ni el mismo cielo lograría igualar una dicha semejante_

_Sin embargo, por un momento había olvidado que todo cielo tiene su infierno… y el mío se presento demasiado pronto…_

_Un fuerte destello llego a nosotros desde el ventanal de la sala, y acto seguido, el cristal salió volando en mil pedazos._

_Gire sobre mis talones y protegí a mi bombón con mi cuerpo, mientras que de reojo pude ver como Yaten y Taiki hacían lo mismo con Mina._

_El estruendo inicial paso, sin embargo, una furiosa voz logro estremecerme en tan solo un segundo. -¡Aléjate de ella, maldito intruso!- _

_Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Aun así, gire para verlas de frete. Bombón quedo a mi lado, y allí, frente a nosotros se encontraban tres de las poderosas Sailors exteriores: Saturn, Plut y Neptium, cada una tan molesta como su compañera._

_Sus frías miradas se clavaron en mí, para un segundo después posarse sobre Serena. En sus ojos pude ver reproche, molestia, pero ninguna muestra de asombro. De alguna forma, no parecieron extrañadas de encontrarla entre mis brazos._

_-_Sentimos su presencia ingresar en la atmosfera de la tierra, y aunque planeábamos ser las primeras en recibirlos, veo que ya tenían una comitiva esperándolos_ – las palabras de Neptium estaban cargadas de reproche, mientras que su acusadora mirada se clavaba de una rubia a otra._

-Nosotras no lo sabíamos_ –le aseguro Mina notablemente indignada por la acusación de su compañera –_Su llegada nos tomo por sorpresa, al igual que a ustedes.-

-¿En serio? Pues al parecer nuestra princesa supero muy rápido la sorpresa_- esta vez fue Saturn quien hablo, fijando su vista de manera delatora en la cercanía que había entre Bombón y yo._

_Ante su mirada, Serena dio un paso a su costado alejándose de mí _–Por favor, no quiero que esto se convierta en una pelea –_ les suplico._

-Lo siento princesa, pero gracias a ti, eso ya es inevitable_- aseguró sailor Plut viéndome de forma retadora – _Ya deberías saber que cada obra y cada palabra tienes sus consecuencias. No puedes desafiar al destino y esperar que este te sonría.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa de mis errores.-_ objeto tratando de defendernos de una acusación que yo no comprendía._

-Ellos… o mejor dicho, el, es el causante de tu actual traición. _–la voz de Neptium sonó dura, peligrosa…_

-Ella no ha traicionada a nadie - _Mina dio un par de pasos al frente encarando a las tres outers presentes –_Son ustedes quienes la han traicionado a ella. Como Sailors le debemos respeto y lealtad. Nuestro deber es apoyarla, no juzgarla. _–les aseguro determinante. Yo seguía sin comprender._

-¡Cierra la boca! Tú jamás debiste apoyar esta locura._ –le exigió Plut notablemente molesta._

_Taiki dio un paso al frente –_No sabemos qué está pasando entre ustedes, pero como han de imaginarse, no son bienvenidas en este departamento, así que márchense –

_Las tres aludidas sonrieron con descaro y arrogancia. Fue Saturn quien hablo esta vez: -_quienes deben marcharse son ustedes. Su presencia esta de mas en este planeta _–aseguro apuntando su mortal alabarda hacia nosotros._

-¡Basta por favor!_- suplico mi bombón anticipándose a evitar lo que prometía ser una batalla entre las outers y las Star light _

-No te dejaremos con él, y lo sabes. _–la mirada de Neptium fue de completo desafío a su princesa, quien no hizo más que bajar la mirada y apretar los puños a sus costados._

-Si ella desea quedarse aquí, entonces lo hará, sin importar lo que ustedes digan_- las desafié dispuesto a defender su lugar a mi lado._

_Neptium sonrió triunfante, como si mi desafío le hubiera complacido. –_Es una pena que Uranus no se encuentre aquí, estoy segura de que te cerraría la boca con mucho placer –_ me aseguro _– pero no te preocupes, volverá muy pronto… acompañada de Darien.

_La simple mención de ese nombre hizo hervir mi sangre. Ni él, ni nadie, alejaría a mi bombón de mi lado._

_Hoy menos que nunca._

-¿Qué has dicho?-_ inquirió Mina dando un nuevo paso hacia ellas- _¿Cómo se atreven a interferir en las decisiones de Darien y Serena? Esto es un asunto solo de ellos. El se fue por voluntad propia, y su regreso debe depender solo de ella. ¿Con que derecho se atrevan a manipular la vida de nuestra princesa?

_La expresión desafiante de las tres outers no cambio en lo absoluto. Y por un par de minutos, nadie dijo nada, ocasionando la presencia de un incomodo silencio._

_

* * *

_

_**MINA PVO**_

_Sentía mi sangre hervir ante la injusticia que estaba presenciando. ¿Cómo es que ellas se atrevían a tratar de manipular la vida de Serena? ¿Y cómo es que Serena en respuesta, solo atinaba a bajar la mirada?_

_Si, también estaba molesta con ella, por ser tan débil, por no lograr que su voz fuera oída. Por siempre tratar de darles gusto a los demás. Porque sabía que haría cualquier cosa por evitar un enfrentamiento entre las outers y las star light. Incluso apartarse de Seiya._

-¿Serena? ¿Estas bien?_ -Escuche la preocupada voz de Taiki. Fue entonces que me percate de que ella había retrocedido unos pasos, y ahora se encontraba con el rostro cubierto de llanto y las manos sobre su cabeza en un gesto que denotaba desesperación._

_De inmediato lo supe, la mención del nombre de Darien, la había puesto en ese estado. Ella aun no tomaba una decisión. Se había dejado llevar, mostrándole a Seiya sus sentimientos. Y ahora, seguramente se estaba lamentando por eso, ya que sin querer, le había brindado las esperanzas de un futuro que un no estaba segura de poder compartir a su lado._

-¿Bombón?-_ escuche como Seiya la llamaba dispuesto a acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, Saturn fue más veloz, y tras una ligera ráfaga de aire, Seiya se encontró con la mortal mirada de la Sailor clavada a sus ojos, y con la afilada punta de su alabarda pegada a su cuello._

_Taiki, Yaten y yo, contuvimos la respiración ante la escena sintiéndonos petrificados. Mientras que Neptium, haciendo alarde de su arrogancia, camino frente a nosotros hasta situarse junto a Serena, y tras murmurarle algo al oído, vi como ella levanto la vista y después camino hacia el ventanal siendo escoltada por la sailor, donde ambas se reunieron con Plut, y tras una ligera ráfaga de aire, desaparecieron._

_Saturn las imito un minuto después, no sin antes dejarles en claro a los hermanos Kuo, que debían marcharse del planeta, o atenerse a las consecuencias. Mientras que a mí, con tan solo una rígida mirada, me dejo en claro que ya no era bien recibida entre ellas._

_

* * *

_

_**SERENA PVO**_

_Una vez más escuche su nombre. Darien. Y solo eso me basto para terminar de sacarme de aquel hermoso sueño que la llegada de las Sailors outers ya había interrumpido._

_-Darien, Darien- se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Me sentí culpable. Aun podía sentir con toda claridad la calidez del cuerpo de Seiya, la dulzura de sus labios._

_Sentí mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Estaba confundida._

_Cada poro de mi piel exigía la cercanía de Seiya y una parte de mi corazón clamaba su nombre de manera ansiosa. Sin embargo, en mi mente, en mi conciencia, solo tenía lugar una persona: Darien._

_Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza sintiéndome desesperada. Darien volvería. Haruka había ido por él. Y ahora, Seiya también estaba allí, consiente de mis sentimientos hacia él._

-¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?-_ escuche la lejana voz de Taiki. Seguida de un _-¿bombón?- _Por parte de Seiya. _

_Baje la mirada._

_No, no me encontraba bien. _

_Sentí la cercanía de alguien, y aun así, yo mantuve mi vista en el piso. Fue hasta que escuche su voz a mi oído que supe de quien se trataba. – _Ven con nosotras, y los dejaremos tranquilos… por ahora. _–Me aseguro Sailor Neptium. _

_Tuve deseos de mandarla al diablo. De exigirle que se marchara. De gritarle que estaba harta de ellas y de su intento por controlar mi vida._

_Alce la vista esperando reunir el valor suficiente para encararlas, y fue entonces que lo vi, Seiya me veía fijamente, temeroso de perderme, de que fuéramos separados y determinado a luchar para que eso no pasara._

_Determinado, aun cuando tenía a la sailor de la destrucción a punto de abrirle la garganta._

_Sentí como si la sangre se me fuera a los pies en un segundo. ¿Ellas serian capaces?_

_Fije mi vista a espaldas de Seiya, y la determinante mirada de Plut me dio la respuesta. Si, si eran capaces._

_No soy consciente de cómo logre hacerlo, pero mis pies comenzaron a moverse. Neptium camino a mi lado. Nos acercamos a Plut, y un segundo después, desaparecimos sin ver atrás._

_

* * *

_

_**SEIYA PVO.**_

_Sailors Saturn se marcho solo un minuto después de que mi bombón hubiera desaparecido junto a Neptium y Plut. Yo por mi parte me quede confundido y molesto. No había entendido casi nada sobre la discusión que recientemente había presenciado. Necesitaba respuestas._

_Mis ojos se clavaron en el nervioso rostro de Mina. Ella de inmediato sintió mi mirada y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta principal dispuesta a marcharse._

_Mis pies se movieron a tiempo record y me interpuse en su camino - _¿Qué rayos está pasando?_-le pregunte tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarme a los ojos - _¿Qué clase de conflicto interno es este? ¿Dónde está el resto de las inners? ¿Qué significa eso de que Darien volvió a irse? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me dio la impresión de que las outers quieren jugar a ser las carceleras de mi bombón?

_Mina abrió la boca quizás dispuesta responderme. Pero un segundo después, volvió a cerrar sus labios y desvió la mirada._

_Me sentí aun más molesto y desesperado _– ¡dime qué demonios está pasando aquí! ¿A dónde se la han llevado?-_ le exigí una respuesta mientras la sacudía ligeramente_

_Taiki se acerco a nosotros- _Basta Seiya, suéltala, no creo que sea necesario que la maltrates.

_Mi hermano tenía razón. La solté y di un paso atrás, recargándome en la puerta. _

-Mina_ –escuche que era esta vez Taiki quien hablaba con ella – _sabes que Serena nos importa. Le debemos demasiado… si ay algo en lo que podamos ayudar…

_La escuche respirar profundo –_Dios santo, en que lio nos hemos metido_ –murmuro por lo bajo, sin embargo, alcance a escucharla._

-Mina… por favor. Sabes que la amo más que a mi propia vida. Sabes que aria cualquier cosa por ella… yo…

-Ese es justamente el problema. La amas demasiado, pero no eres el único hombre que lo hace.

_No me agrado su respuesta. En especial porque me obligo a recordar al príncipe de la tierra. Sin embargo, a mi mente llego un argumento infalible- _Pero ella me corresponde_. –le recordé llego de orgullo - _¡Tú lo viste! ¡Ella me ama!

_Mina volvió a fijar su vista en mí. Yo tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Su propia mirada me lo confirmaba. Sin embargo, en sus ojos, pude también apreciar algo de pena, pena por mi - S_í, lo vi, _-me aseguro desviando nuevamente la mirada -_Sin embargo, no eres el único al que ella corresponde…

_

* * *

_

_**SERENA PVO.**_

_Al llegar a la mansión, esta se encontraba en silencio. Pasamos el umbral de la puerta y a pocos pasos me encontré al resto de las inners en la sala, notablemente nerviosas._

-Serena, gracias a Dios que estas bien_ – Lita se acerco a mí y me rodio con sus brazos – _Estábamos asustadas, ellas dijeron que los chicos habían vuelto y salieron de aquí furiosas._ –murmuro a mi oído esperando no ser escuchada por el resto._

-¿En verdad eran ellos?-_ escuche la pregunta de Rey en un tono que denotaba molestia._

-Si_- afirmo Plut con voz cortante, y acto seguido tanto ella como, Neptium y Saturn, desvanecieron su trasformación._

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?_ –me cuestiono Michiru notablemente molesta._

_No respondí._

-No puedes escapar a tu destino, lo único que estás haciendo es complicarnos la vida. Deben aceptar tu posición de una vez por todas. Tú eres la princesa de la luna. Debes empezar a actuar como tal. _–los reproches de Setsuna que sin duda tenían como fin intimidarme, dieron el resultado opuesto._

-¿Quieres que actúe como una princesa? ¿Quieres que asuma mi papel como futura soberana?-_le pregunte con sarcasmo - _Bien… permíteme hacer una prueba.-_ la mire desafiante y sonreí de lado._

-Yo, como tu princesa, te ordeno… perdón, les ordeno a todas las presentes ¡Que dejen de fastidiarme la vida!_ –le exigí haciendo acopio de toda la fortaleza que pude reunir en esos momentos._

-Pero Serena…_ -trato de interrumpirme Rey_

-No_ –le interrumpí tajante – _Mina tiene razón, siempre me he preocupado por darle gusto todos, en especial a ustedes, ¡Pero estoy harta! _–Le asegure sintiendo que algo dentro de mí se desataba – _Se bien que no soy perfecta, quizás soy quien más errores ha cometido, y quizás consideren que lo que actualmente esta pasando sea solo uno más de ellos, y tal vez tengan razón. Pero les guste o no, esta es la realidad: ¡Amo a Darien, jamás he dejado de amarlo, sin embargo… también amo a Seiya!

-Eso es una estupidez.-_me aseguro Setsuna_

-Quizás, pero es la realidad, y su ridícula actitud no está ayudando en nada. ¿Acaso no lo comprenden? Estoy confundida… tengo miedo. Yo jamás desee que esto pasara, ¡yo no lo busque! Simplemente paso.

-¿Es tu forma de pedirnos que nos hagamos a un lado?_ –pregunto esta vez Saturn con escepticismo_

-No les estoy pidiendo nada. ¡Les exijo que se mantengan al margen! No se trata de un enemigo, no existe una batalla que requiera la presencia de las Sailors Scaust. Es simplemente un problema que me incumbe a mí. Y debo ser yo quien lo resuelva_._

-¿Acaso insinúas que sin eliges Seiya debemos simplemente aceptarlo?

-Yo no he elegido nada aun. Y si así fuera ¿Acaso tendrías otra elección?-_ le pregunte desafiante. –_Tú misma lo has dicho, yo soy la princesa, la futura soberana_– Respire profundo tratando de bajar un poco el tino de mi voz. Jamás había sido mi intención imponerme ante ellas. Y no me complacía en lo absoluto estarlo haciendo- _Ustedes saben bien que las amo, aun cuando no siempre estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Yo siempre he visto en cada una de ustedes a una amiga, a una hermana, y no simplemente a las guardianas que deben velar por mí.

-En verdad las amo chicas. Ustedes siempre han estado conmigo. Y yo… se que les debo demasiado. Se que esta situación no es de su agrado y créanme que tampoco del mío. Yo quise evitarlo. Yo ya había asumido mi papel. Yo estaba…_ -no me atreví a utilizar la palabra "resignada" –_ pero Darien se fue… una vez más… y yo… estoy confundida.

-Quiero ser feliz, y quiero que ustedes también lo sean. Pero de momento no se cómo lograrlo. Mi corazón está dividido al igual que mi mente, y les juro que me estoy volviendo loca con todo esto.

_Amy se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano derecha - _¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?_ – me pregunto con dulzura._

_Yo le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa – _En este momento no necesito guardianas, necesito amigas. Y se, que bajo estas circunstancias, es mucho pedir, así que por favor, solo denme tiempo.

-Darien regresara pronto, y ahora Seiya también se encuentra aquí, y yo… me deje llevar… estoy muy confundida y temerosa… necesito pensar… estar sola…

_Pase fugazmente mi mirada en por cada uno de sus rostros. Después baje la vista, de media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta principal._

_Nadie me detuvo._

_

* * *

_

_**AMY PVO.**_

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?-_ le pregunte tras haber comprendido la difícil situación en que se encontraba._

_Ella me regalo una tenue sonrisa – _En este momento no necesito guardianas, necesito amigas. Y se, que bajo estas circunstancias, es mucho pedir, así que por favor, solo denme tiempo. –_ nos pidió_

_Rápidamente pase la vista por el rostro de las demás chicas. Serena tenía razón. Lo que nos pedía no sería fácil para ninguna de nosotras. En especial para las outers. Todas conocíamos el futuro. Estábamos encariñadas con él. Habíamos luchado por su realización. Y ahora, quizás jamás se haría realidad, debido a los sentimientos de Serena_

_¿Qué debíamos hacer? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba nuestro deber como Sailors? Quizás Mina tenía razón. ¿Cómo obligar a Serena a cumplir un destino que quizás no la haga feliz? ¿Y si Seiya es su felicidad?_

_-_Darien regresara pronto, y ahora Seiya también se encuentra aquí, y yo… me deje llevar… estoy muy confundida y temerosa… necesito pensar… estar sola…_ -murmuro. Después nos dio la espalda y salió de la mansión sin que nadie fuera capaz de detenerla._

-Darien en verdad la ama_ –reflexioné en voz alta_

-Bravo Amy, acabas de revelarnos una verdad que ya todas conocemos._ – me reprocho Rey con total sarcasmo. _

_El comentario me molesto. Pero decidí dejarlo pasar. _

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_pregunto Lita preocupaba._

-Nada-_ Me anticipe a responder_

-¿Nada? –

-No Lita, nada. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?_ –le pregunte comenzando a sentirme desesperada. Respire profundo. Necesitaba calmarme si quería hacerle entender al resto, lo que yo acababa de comprender. _-¿Ustedes aman a Serena?_ –mi pregunta fue dirigida a todo el grupo._

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes perfectamente que si la amamos.-_ me respondió Lita un tanto ofendida por mi interrogante._

_-_Tú misma lo has dicho Amy, Darien la ama. Solo queremos que ella sea feliz. Asemos esto por su bien.- _me aseguro esta vez Michiru. Setsuna y Hotaru asintieron respaldando esa respuesta._

-Darien en verdad la ama_- volví a repetir. Rey rodo los ojos con fastidio. Yo la ignore y proseguí: _La ama tanto que se hizo a un lado al comprender que después de todo, quizás, el no sería su felicidad. ¿No es eso el amor?

_Todas guardaron silencio, fue mi voz nuevamente la que se escucho: _¿Qué felicidad podríamos encontrar nosotras en el futuro si ella no fuera feliz?_ – Note como cada una de ellas bajaba el rostro. _

_Lo estaban comprendiendo._

-El más afectado de esta situación es Darien, y aun cuando pudo haberse quedado callado y continuar adelante, no pudo hacerlo, ¡Por que la ama! Porque antes que su propia felicidad, desea que ella sea feliz, aun cuando eso sea al lado de otro hombre… de Seiya.

_Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra y el ambiente quedo en completo silencio. Yo por mi parte, no tenía nada más que decir. Ya lo tenía claro. Darien nos había mostrado exactamente lo que debíamos hacer: Dejar que ella eligiera su felicidad, por si misma._

_**

* * *

MINA PVO**_

_Sentí pena por él. Seiya desconocía los detalles de la actual situación. Desconocía la complejidad de los sentimientos de Serena. –_Si lo vi -_ le aseguro desviando nuevamente la mirada - _Sin embargo, no eres el único al que ella corresponde.

_De reojo pude ver como Yaten y Taiki contenían el aliento. Ellos lo habían comprendido._

_Seiya se aparto de la puerta, y acercándose una vez más a mí, me volvió a sujetar por los hombros. - _¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué…_ -y fue allí, en ese justo momento, cuando él también lo comprendió – _Darien._ –murmuraron sus labios de forma derrotada mientras se apartaba de mi una vez más._

-Si… Darien, el también la ama y ella le corresponde.

_Yaten se acerco a mi – _¿Insinúas que esto es un triangulo amoroso?_- me pregunto molesto _-¿ ella esta….

-Confundida_- le interrumpí _– temerosa, indecisa entre dos opciones que podrían ser su felicidad, su futuro.

_Mire como Seiya se dejo caer en uno de los sillones con expresión derrotada, llevándose ambas manos al rostro._

-¿Así que ese es el conflicto interno?_ –Reflexiono Taiki en voz alta- _Obviamente las outers quieren que ella elija a Darien. Mientras que tu estas a favor de Se…

-De Serena_- le interrumpí –_yo estoy dispuesta a apoyar lo que ella elija.

-¿Y qué hay del resto de las inners?_ –pregunto Yaten con escepticismo._

-Rey está del lado de las outers, y en cuanto a Lita y Amy, la verdad, no lo sé, no he podido hablar con ellas.

_Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre nosotros. Yo comencé a sentirme muy incómoda. Quizás no debí decirles… pero ya estaba hecho._

_Levante la vista y me dirigí a la puerta nuevamente. De momento ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por marcharme, las palabras de Seiya me detuvieron: -_Pero él se ha ido. Tu misma lo dijiste. El volvió a marcharse. Volvió a dejarla_.- aseguro saboreando la posibilidad de que eso le diera una ventaja._

-No te equivoques Seiya. Quizás hace tiempo se marcho persiguiendo su propio sueño, quizás en aquel entonces fue egoísta. Pero hoy… te aseguro que el haberse marchado, fue la mayor prueba de amor que Darien pudo brindarle.

-El la ama-_ le asegure –_su amor por ella va mas allá de él mismo, tanto, que se marcho dejándola libre, libre para elegir.

- Darien sabe que Serena también te ama, y a pesar de eso, permaneció a su lado sin hacerle un solo reproche. Pero un día finalmente comprendió que ella se había resignado a su presente… a su futuro, y no lo soporto.

-Darien se marcho liberándola de todo compromiso u obligación. Se marcho esperando que ella hiciera su elección sintiéndose libre. Pero como ya te diste cuenta, las outers actuaron por sí mismas. Y ahora Darien regresara a tan solo un día de haberse ido. Harukase encargara de eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que la libero de toda obligación?_ –Pregunto Taiki un tanto extrañado -_Aun cuando Serena y Darien estuvieran comprometidos ¿Qué obligación podría atarlos?

_Yo respire profundo. _– Hay algo que ustedes no saben, algo que tuvo inicio en el pasado, en otra vida, y que resurgió aquí, en este presente, prometiendo tener un final feliz en un utópico futuro… un futuro, donde ustedes no forman parte…

_

* * *

_

_Hola ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Este triangulo amoroso se está poniendo cada vez más caliente._

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia._

_Por favor dejen reviews._


	12. Desgarrandome el Alma

Hola una vez mas. Perdon por la demora. Hare lo posible para que las actualizaciones no superen el mes.

Espero que el capitulo les guste.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

_**Desgarrandome el Alma.**_

**MINA PVO**

—Hay algo que ustedes no saben, algo que tuvo inicio en el pasado, en otra vida, y que resurgió aquí, en este presente, prometiendo tener un final feliz en un utópico futuro… un futuro, donde ustedes no forman parte. —

Los tres varoniles rostros frente a mi mostraron una clara expresión de confusión. Fue Taiki quien me hizo la pregunta: — ¿A qué te refieres?

Yo guarde silencio por un par de segundos debatiéndome internamente ante la posibilidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar, o la de quedarme ahí, y contarles una verdad que ellos desconocían del todo.

—Por favor, sea lo que sea, necesito saberlo —Me pidió Seiya

Respire profundo, camine un par de pasos en silencio y me senté en el sillón de una plaza situado frente a Seiya, mientras que Taiki se sentó a su lado, y Yaten hizo lo mismo en el sillón restante. —Todo comenzó en el Milenio de Plata, hace muchos años… en nuestra vida pasada —Inicie mi relato….

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

Salí de la mansión de las outers sin rumbo fijo, de momento la única urgencia que sentía como una necesidad imperiosa, era la de alejarme de ellas, de mis amigas, de las celosas guardianas de ese futuro que yo estaba poniendo en peligro.

Camine tratando de despejar mi mente de todos esos reproches que había escuchado, y aun de aquellos que no habían llegado a mis oídos, pero que yo podía ver impresos en el rostro de las chicas, en sus miradas acusadoras, en su actitud reprocharte.

Me aleje de la mansión y mis pasos me llevaron de vuelta a mi casa. Entre y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde cerré la puerta para después tumbarme sobre la cama. Permanece allí, en silencio, permitiendo que mi conciencia me torturara por algunas horas.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, aun así, lo único que deseaba era seguir sola, que nadie me buscara, que nadie me recordara la difícil decisión que estaba en mis manos.

Quería permanecer allí, en silencio, el mayor tiempo posible, sin nadie que pudiera reprocharme lo estúpida que fui al enamorarme de dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Tome una profunda bocanada de aire para después soltarlo casi en un murmullo. Gire mi cuerpo quedando recostada sobre mi costado y de inmediato mi atención fue capturada por la masculina mirada que me observaba fijamente desde un portarretratos. Lo tome y me senté sosteniendo aquella imagen entre mis manos.

—Te amo Darien —Le confesé pasando la yema de mis dedos sobre su fotografía —Siempre te he amado. Desde mi vida pasada, tú siempre fuiste mi mayor ilusión. Siempre he luchado por ti y por nuestro futuro. Siempre ha sido tu amor y el amor que yo siento por ti, el que me ha dado fuerzas para salir adelante aun en las peores situaciones.

—Tú siempre fuiste mi mayor anhelo. Tus sueños los hice míos, tus temores, tus angustias y necesidades, todo lo tuyo aprendí a quererlo y a sentirlo como propio. Éramos uno. Tú eras mi mundo…

—Pero te fuiste, y esa misma tarde en que un avión logro separarnos, yo sentí mi mundo caer en pedazos, y aun así, guarde silencio, te desee lo mejor y te espere…

—Yo te espere Darien, pero tú jamás volviste, jamás llamaste o escribiste. Y cada día el sol se fue poniendo sobre mis ilusiones rotas, y la luna fue presenciando la amargura que llore a cada noche al no tenerte.

—Te extrañe… me hiciste tanta falta, que empecé a reprocharte tu ausencia, empecé a sentirme sola, aun rodeada de tanta gente. Tu aparente olvido me arrojo a un abismo de abandono y depresión. Me sentí morir… y fue allí, justo cuando estaba por sumirme por completo en la depresión, cundo Seiya logro rescatarme justo a tiempo.

—El me devolvió las sonrisas que tu partida me había quitado, me devolvió mi alegría y la ilusión que antes despertaba en mi cada amanecer…. ¡Me devolvió la vida!

—Hoy se que no fue tu culpa Darien, se que jamás me abandonaste y jamás te olvidaste de mi como en aquel tiempo me pareció. Ahora lo sé. Y comprendo que mis reproches ya no tienen fundamento. No fue tu culpa. Sin embargo, yo no lo sabía en aquel entonces y sumida en mi ignorancia y en el resentimiento que cada día se hacía más grande, yo llegue a remplazarte…

—Sí, me enamore de él sin darme cuenta, sin esperarlo, quizás sin desearlo… solo paso, y lo lamento. Lamento saber que de alguna forma, te he traicionado, aun cuando jamás fue mi intención. Lamento saber que esta verdad te ha herido, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Lo amo Darien, quizás tanto como te amo a ti, y me aterra la idea de tener que elegir, de tener que perder a uno de los dos, o incluso de perderlos a ambos. No lo soportaría.

— ¿Regresaras Darien? Ahora que pronto sabrás que él ha vuelto… ¿Regresaras?

—Sé que me amas, y lamento tanto haber dudado de tu amor en aquel tiempo. Lamento que nuestro futuro se encuentre en peligro. Lamento que te hayas marchado creyendo que eso podría hacerme feliz. Lamento el saber que estas sufriendo por mí, porque me amas….

—Oh Darien, si pudiera volver el tiempo, si pudiera….

—No… no lo haría. Lo siento Darien. Él ahora también forma parte de mi vida. También lo amo…

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

Horas más tarde

El avión finalmente había aterrizado después del un viaje que me pareció eterno. Fui uno de los primeros pasajeros en salir. Tan solo llevaba una pequeña maleta de mano, así que no había razón para permanecer en el aeropuerto.

Tome un taxi y le di la dirección que me habían proporcionado en el trabajo de Darien. No había tiempo que perder. Pronto oscurecería. La diferencia de horario me había dado un par de horas de ventaja.

Ignoro cuanto tiempo pase en el asiento trasero de ese taxi, pero con la escasa paciencia con la que contaba, me pareció un tiempo demasiado largo.

Cuando finalmente el chofer anuncio que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, eche un vistazo por la ventanilla para encontrarme con un edificio de departamento, nada lujoso, pero parecía un buen sitio.

Le pague al conductor y descendí del auto con mi pequeña maleta de mano, encaminándome a la puerta principal del edificio, donde justamente una mujer salía, permitiéndome paso libre por aquella puerta se cierre magnético.

Subí las escaleras y recorrí algunos pasillos tratando de localizar el departamento correcto. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, me pare frente a su puerta debatiéndome internamente ante la posibilidad de ser civilizada con Darien y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, o simplemente darle un buen golpe, amordazarlo y buscar una maleta lo suficientemente grande para transportarlo.

La segunda opción era tentadora, mucho, pero la poca conciencia que aun tengo me hizo decidirme por la primera.

Llame a la puerta esperando que mi paciencia bastara para no derribarla antes de que fuera abierta. Pasaron un par de segundo cuando escuche ruidos dentro.

—Se ha equivocado de apartamento—Escuche la voz de Darien del otro lado de la puerta. Y fue en ese justo momento cuando sentí que mi paciencia se esfumo como por arte de magia.

—Si no abres la maldita puerta, la voy a echar abajo—Sentencie.

— ¿Haruka?— Lo escuche murmurar mi nombre con extrañeza al tiempo que la puerta era abierta.

Y allí estaba él, enfundado en las peores fachas posibles, con el cabello hecho una completa maraña, los ojos adormilados que mostraban unas profundas ojeras y una cara de desconcierto, que comenzaba a resultarme graciosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?—Pregunto finalmente saliendo de su asombro.

—Eso es justamente lo que yo he venido a preguntarte ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Inquirí molesta mientras entraba al departamento — ¿Acaso no sabes cuál es tu lugar? ¿Eres estúpido? ¿Cómo pudiste volver a dejarla?

Mis palabras lo molestaron. Pude verlo en su rostro. Sin embargo el decidió ignorarme, y cerrando la puerta se dirigió a uno de los sillones, donde se sentó desviando la mirada de mis ojos.

Su actitud pasiva estaba por sacarme de mi control— ¿El viaje te ha dejado sordo?— le pregunte, obteniendo que el fijara su molesta mirada en mi.

—Lo que pasa entre Serena y yo… es entre ella y yo… —Me aseguro un tanto indignado—Ni a ti, ni al resto de las Sailors les incumbe

—Quizás— Le concedí sentándome de manera arrogante en un sillón frente a él— Sin embargo, lo que pasa con mi princesa es enteramente de mi incumbencia —Reproche

El desvió nuevamente la mirada. No tenía fundamento para rebatir mis palabras.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de aquel espacio. Fue su apacible voz lo que logro romperlo — ¿A qué has venido?

—Por ti.

— ¿Acaso crees que podrás echarme a una maleta y llevarme de regreso?

—Esa es una opción—Respondí sin más.

—No voy a volver Haruka. No voy a obligarla a vivir una vida que ella no desea.

— ¿Acaso no la amas?—Pregunte un poco más tranquila

—Más que a mi propia vida— Me aseguro

— ¿Y tan poco es tu amor que renuncias a ella tan fácilmente?

— ¡No he renunciado a ella! Solo le he dado tiempo. Quiero que sea ella quien piense las cosas. Que descubra por si misma si el futuro que está planeado para nosotros es lo que realmente quiere.

— ¡Ella está confundida!

—Lo sé. Y es justamente esa confusión que he visto en sus ojos la que me obligo a tomar esta decisión

— ¿La decisión de abandonarla?

—De darle tiempo— Me aclaro— ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?— Me pregunto mostrándose un poco desesperado por hacerme entender su punto.

—No, no lo comprendo. Porque se bien que yo jamás dejaría a la mujer que amo al alcance de alguien más. Yo lucharía por su amor. Por mi derecho de permanecer a su lado. Por nuestro futuro. Yo lucharía por…

— ¡No puedo!—Grito de pronto poniéndose de pie y mostrándose dolito y desesperado —No puedo luchar contra ella. La amo demasiado, tanto que estoy dispuesto a verla en brazos de otro si eso la hace feliz.

Me puse de pie sintiéndome ofendido con sus palabras — ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Piensas dejársela al imbécil de Kuo en bandeja de plata? ¿ Se la entregaras así, sin más?

—No se trata de Seiya, es Serena, ¿No lo comprendes?

Mi confusa mirada le dio la respuesta. No lo comprendía. El prosiguió: — Si yo debiera enfrentarme a Seiya para defender mi lugar junto a la mujer que amo, lo haría. Buscaría la forma de apartarlo de ella, de hacerle entender que estamos destinados, que su insistencia solo le traerá inconvenientes a Serena.

—Le haría saber que hay un futuro esperándonos, una hija. Y le haría comprender de una u otra forma que el no forma parte de ese futuro. Lo haría, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?—Inquirí sin terminar de comprender su argumento.

—Pero en este conflicto mi rival no es Seiya… sino Serena, su corazón, sus sentimientos.

Guarde silencio conteniendo la respiración por un par de segundos. Finalmente lo había comprendido.

—No puedo luchar contra ella. No me atrevo a tratar de forzarla a aceptar algo que quizás ya no desea. ¿Cómo podría obligarla a caminar hasta el altar mientras pudiera ver la duda en sus ojos?

—Ella ya estaba decidida. Te había elegido a ti.

— ¡No Haruka! Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes bien. Ella no me eligió. ¡Ella se resigno! ¿Acaso es eso el amor?

Nuevamente quedamos en un profundo silencio tan solo interrumpido por su agitada respiración. Finalmente, el cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras que en mi mente aun hacía eco su última pregunta: ¿Acaso es eso el amor?...

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

Abrí los ojos un poco más tranquilo y volví a tomar asiento en aquel sillón. La fija mirada de la Sailors del viento aun estaba sobre mí, vigilante, delatora…

— ¿Qué habrías hecho tu en mi lugar? —Le pregunte tomándola por sorpresa — ¿Si fuera Michiru? ¿Si ella amara a alguien más? ¿Si tu vieras el dolor y la resignación que tu cercanía le provoca? ¿Si pudieras notar aun en su silencio, como sus labios dibujan otro nombre oculto en un suspiro? ¿Si pudieras ver la resignación en sus ojos y pudieras también sentirla en sus besos? ¿Si la vieras marchitarse entre tus brazos? ¿Si tu ya no fueras la razón de su alegría?

Aun en silencio, pude ver como Haruka rápidamente analizaba mis preguntas, un segundo después, un melancólico suspira escapo de sus labios.

Si, ella finalmente me había comprendido.

—Al principio pensé que ella solo estaba aun aturdida por mi regreso de la muerte, por la reciente batalla con Galaxia, y por la partida del que parecía llego a ser su mejor amigo.

—Pensé que con el paso de los días, ella volvería a la normalidad, que un día despertaría y al encontrarme en la calle, se lanzaría a mis brazos risueña y enamorada.

—Y yo esperaba ese día con paciencia, el día en que ella se repusiera de mi abandono, de la dura batalla, del gran dolor que padeció al verlas morir a ustedes. A fin de cuentas, ya todos estábamos de vuelta, rodeándola, amándola como antes.

—Sin embargo con el paso de los días, todo fue empeorando. Ella poco a poco dejo de sonreír, dejo de buscarme, y yo, a su vez, comencé a desconocer sus besos, su cercanía. Comencé a sentirme un intruso a su lado. Como si el hecho de tocar su mano implicara un delito.

—En aquel entonces yo ignoraba la razón del cambio de Serena, incluso llegue a pensar que estaba molesta conmigo debido a todo lo que tuvo que sufrir desde mi partida a América. Pero después de un tiempo, finalmente comprendí que ella no estaba molesta, sino deprimida. Mi cercanía y la de ustedes ya no lograba alegrarla.

Un profundo suspiro escapo de mis labios al recordar el comienzo de mi actual decisión — Había algo más, algo que yo ignoraba. Fue entonces cuando decidí hablar con Luna, y ella, aun sin decirme nada, logro abrir mis ojos ante una posibilidad que jamás creí posible. La posibilidad, de que Serena pudiera amar a alguien más.

No pude evitar que el recuerdo de aquel momento, llegara a mi mente.

—_Darien…acaso… ¿intentas decirme que renunciaras a ella?— Me había preguntado Luna tras escuchar la desesperación que experimentaba, al sentir que estaba perdiendo a Serena._

_-¿Renunciar? Ojala fuera tan fácil Luna, pero, ¿Cómo renunciar a la razón de mi existencia? ¿Cómo podría seguir latiendo mi corazón alejado de ella? ¿Cómo? Si a cada palpitar siento claramente como clama su nombre.— Le había preguntado yo, considerando casi imposible esa posibilidad —No Luna, yo jamás renunciaría a ella. No a menos que supiera que eso la haría feliz. No a menos que supiera que ella ha dejado de amarme. —Le asegure._

_Recuerdo perfectamente la mirada que Luna me dirigió en ese momento, había pena y cierto dolor impreso en sus celestes ojos. — ¿Es ese el caso Luna? ¿Tú crees que Serena ha dejado de amarme?— Le pregunte anticipando el -Por supuesto que no-__que me daría como respuesta_

_Sin embargo, en vez de escuchar la confirmación del amor que Serena sientia por mí, de los labios de la felina, lo que obtuve de ella fue un nervioso tartamudeo — Yo… yo… no... Darien… yo._

_Aun puedo sentir el pánico que me invadió en ese momento — ¡Luna! —Exclame su nombre con temor —¿Por qué balbuces? ¿Por qué no puedes darme un simple No como respuesta? ¿Por qué dudas Luna? _

_Pero ella, lejos de brindarme una respuesta que pudiera darme algo de tranquilidad, simplemente escapo por la ventana, dejándome una clara y desagradable sensación de incertidumbre, desesperación y desconsuelo…_

* * *

**SEIYA PVO**

La trágica historia que Mina nos había relatado, perecía tan lejana a una realidad posible, que me costó trabajo aceptarla.

Una vida pasada, una injusta tragedia, una segunda oportunidad, un amor legendario que supero el tiempo e incluso la muerte, un reencuentro, y finalmente, un hermoso futuro prometido… Mina tenía razón, yo parecía no encajar en lo absoluto en aquella historia.

Sin embargo, les gustara o no a la mayoría, aquí estaba yo, totalmente enamorado de la protagonista de ese cuento de hadas, y para ser sincero, si hubiera conocido esa historia media hora antes, yo habría dado marcha atrás, me hubiera quitado del camino, y habría permitido que ese anhelado final feliz se realizara.

Pero ya era tarde, ¿Cómo podía renunciar a mi princesa sabiendo que ella correspondía a mi amor? ¿Cómo arrancar de mis labios el dulce sabor de su beso? ¿Cómo engañarme a mí mismo ahora que todos mis sentidos pudieron percibir el amor que ella me profesa?

Imposible.

Mina lo dijo, mi bombón me ama, y aun cuando su corazón también siente amor por otro hombre, no me considero en desventaja.

Quizás yo no pueda brindarle el final feliz que ella conoce. Quizás su futuro a mi lado sería muy diferente al que ya está escrito, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, y es del hecho de que yo la amo más que a mi propia vida, y es por ese amor, que yo luchare para ser el elegido, para convertirme en el dueño de su corazón, y para poder darle un nuevo final feliz a esta historia… nuestro propio final feliz…

* * *

**DARIEN PVO.**

—Fue Luna quien te dijo que Serena podría estar enamorada de Seiya— Cuestiono Haruka sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No, ella, sin intención, solo me abrió los ojos a esa posibilidad —Respondí

— ¿Entonces como es que tu…

—Fue Mina —La irrumpí — Aun cuando ella no tenía ninguna intención de decírmelo, yo obtuve la respuesta que tanto temía…

**Recuerdo**

— ¡Mina!—la llame tras verla salir de su práctica de vóleibol. Al principio pareció extrañada de verme allí, esperándola recargado en mi auto, a las afueras del colegio.

—Hola Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a Serena? —Pregunto aun sin asimilar la sorpresa que mi presencia le causaba.

—No, de hecho es a ti a quien espero. Quisiera que habláramos. —Le anuncie

— ¿Tú y yo?—Inquirió— ¿Solos? —Se mostro suspicaz.

—Es sobre Serena.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Por favor, sube al auto, vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo. Lo que quiero preguntarte es de suma importancia.

La mire hacer una mueca de preocupación. Sin embargo, asintió en silencio para después subir al auto y ocupar en asiento junto a mí.

Subí, encendí el motor y conduje hacia una pacifica cafetería cercana. Entramos y nos instalamos en una de las mesas más alejadas al bullicio. De inmediato un mesero se acerco a nosotros.

—Un café—Solicite yo sin darle tiempo a que nos entregara el menú. Mina por su parte, pidió una malteada de chocolate.

— ¿Y bien? —Fijo sus azules ojos en mí de manera curiosa — ¿Qué pasa con Serena?

Respire profundamente, y colocando mis codos sobre la mesa, entrecruce mis dedos para después posar mi barbilla sobre ellos. — Tu eres la mas cercana a Serena, la que tiene más cosas en común con ella, la que mejor la entiende —Inicie. Ella asintió en silencio.

—Necesito preguntarte algo, y _necesito —_Enfatice —que me respondas sinceramente. Ella asintió una vez más.

— ¿Quién me está robando el corazón de serena? —Pregunte sin más rodeos.

Mina, de no haber estado sentada, seguramente habría terminado en el suelo. Pude ver con toda claridad como el color abandono su rostro en un segundo. Incluso contuvo la respiración, al tiempo que sus facciones expresaban claramente un notable grado de panico.

—Yo… no… ¿tu?.. ¿Por qué? —Balbuceo con incoherencia.

—Mina, se que… —Detuve mis palabras al verme interrumpido por el mesero, quien traía nuestro pedido.

— ¿Algo más? —Pregunto el chico.

—No, gracias, por el momento es todo —Asegure sin despegar mi vista del nervioso rostro de Mina, quien parecía a punto de gritar por auxilio.

—Mina —La llame tratando de que mi voz sonora relajada — Se que no he sido el único en notar el cambio en Serena. Desde mi regreso se ha mostrado cada vez más y más distante, cabizbaja… triste. Mi compañía e incluso la de ustedes perece no animarla. Constantemente esta distraída, llenando sus pensamientos de algo que yo desconozco. —Le asegure

—Algunas veces, al estar juntos, por un segundo ha dudado antes de decir mi nombre, y en ocasiones cuando me mira, siento como si buscara a alguien más en mi rostro. —Desvié la mirada al recordar el incomodo matiz de sensaciones que aquel comportamiento ha llegado a provocarme.

—Sé que hay alguien más. Hoy más que nunca estoy seguro de eso, porque tú, al igual Luna, no has sido capaz de negarlo.

Inhale aire, y un segundo después lo exhale con pesadez. —Yo la amo más que a nada en este mundo, más que a mi vida —Le asegure clavando mi mirada en la suya —Deseo su felicidad sobre cualquier cosa, aun sobre el amor que le profeso, o sobre ese futuro que ya parecía comprado.

—Ignoro quién sea el, y la verdad es que hasta ayer jamás hubiera creído posible que Serena llegara a amar a alguien más, pero obviamente me equivoque, y la verdad es que no lo entiendo… ¿En qué momento?¿Por qué? —Sentí que mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse y detuve mis palabras.

Desvié nuevamente mi mirada tratando de evitar que las lagrimas que se habían agolpado en mi ojos , se deslizaran libremente por mis mejillas.

Si, la verdad dolía. Porque aun sin palabras, Mina ya me había confirmado mis temores… Serena amaba a alguien más… y yo, a pesar de estar haciendo acopio de toda mi entereza, podía sentir como por dentro se me desgarraba el alma…

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Estare esperando sus comentarios

Besitos.


	13. El inicio de la batalla por un amor

Hola de nuevo.

Mil… millones de perdones por la demora. Lo siento en serio.

Igual espero que lo disfruten y que dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

**13.- El inicio de la batalla por un amor.**

**DARIEN PVO.**

—Sé que hay alguien más. Hoy más que nunca estoy seguro de eso, porque tú, al igual Luna, no has sido capaz de negarlo.

Inhale aire, y un segundo después lo exhale con pesadez. —Yo la amo más que a nada en este mundo, más que a mi vida —Le asegure clavando mi mirada en la suya —Deseo su felicidad sobre cualquier cosa, aun sobre el amor que le profeso, o sobre ese futuro que ya parecía comprado.

—Ignoro quién sea el, y la verdad es que hasta ayer jamás hubiera creído posible que Serena llegara a amar a alguien más, pero obviamente me equivoque, y la verdad es que no lo entiendo… ¿En qué momento?¿Por qué? —Sentí que mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse y detuve mis palabras.

Desvié nuevamente mi mirada tratando de evitar que las lagrimes que se habían agolpado en mis ojos, se deslizaran libremente por mis mejillas.

Si, la verdad dolía. Porque aun sin palabras, Mina ya me había confirmado mis temores… Serena amaba a alguien más… y yo, a pesar de estar haciendo acopio de toda mi entereza, podía sentir como por dentro se me desgarraba el alma…

—Darien yo no….

—Por favor, no me mientas. No me insultes tratando de hacerme creer que estoy equivocado. Y en especial, no me digas que no sabes nada al respecto. Lo veo en tu rostro.

La vi bajar la mirada y estrechar sus propias manos nerviosamente. Sabía que la estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Serena era su amiga, y quizás sentía que al decirme algo, la traicionaba.

—No pienso reclamarle nada a Serena. Solo quiero comprenderlo. Quiero saber ¿quién es él? ¿En qué momento paso? ¿Quién mas lo sabe? ¿Qué tan serio es? ¿Existe alguna esperanza de recuperar su amor?...

—Ella te eligió. Eso es lo que importa. —fueron sus palabras.

— ¡Mentira! —estalle de forma inesperada atrayendo la atención de algunos otros clientes. Ella se sobresalto y yo volví a respirar profundo tratando de calmarme —No soy estúpido Mina —le asegure — ella no me ha elegido, quizás… quizás solo se ha resignado, y yo…. No sé si podre aceptar eso.

Su mirada se clavo en mí de manera expectante, con un notable dejo de miedo— ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Planeas dejarla?

—De momento no he planeado nada. Ni siquiera sé que pensar de todo este asunto. De momento, lo único que se, es que necesito respuestas.

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi? Pudiste preguntarle a cualquiera otra de las chicas. —afirmo ella en una mezcla de molestia y nerviosismo.

—tú eres la más cercana a ellas. Si Serena se ha de abrir con alguien, esa eres tú.

—Ella no me ha dicho nada— me aseguro

—Pero tú lo sabes, y debes haberte dado cuenta de cuánto la está afectando esta situación. Ella se está consumiendo en sí misma. Quizás por la culpa, quizás por la inseguridad…. No lo sé. Pero la veo marchitarse un poco más a cada día. ¡Debemos hacer algo!

— ¿y qué propones? ¿Encararla? ¿Reprocharle lo que está pasando?

Analice la opción por un segundo, y de inmediato la descarte —no, yo no podría. No soportaría escuchar de sus propios labios que ama a otro.

—Quizás solo debas darle tiempo—propuso ella— a fin de cuentas tu eres su elección mas lógica, Seiya se fue hace ya un par de meses y ella…

— ¿Qué? ¿Seiya? ¿El?—pregunte confuso y sorprendido. Ella cayó de inmediato y llevó una de sus manos a su boca, cubriéndola. Pero ya era tarde. Aquel nombre ya había sido pronunciado. —pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se posaron en mi de forma reprocharte y delatora — ¿Cuándo? Cuando tú no estabas —afirmo—cuando tú decidiste dejarla para ir en busca de tu propio sueño, aun sabiendo que la distancia entre ambos la destrozaría.

— ¿Por qué? Porque ella te necesitaba, porque tu abandono la fue sumiendo en un estado de depresión y angustia permanente, y porque él fue el único capaz de hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

— ¡Yo jamás la abandone!—me defendí enseguida— ¡estaba muerto!

—sí, lo sé, hoy todas lo sabemos, pero en esos días no era así. En esos días ella te escribía una carta casi a diario preguntándote como estabas, contándote lo que hacía cada día, diciéndote lo mucho que te extrañaba, pero tú jamás respondiste.

—No fue mi culpa — trate de defenderme

—Sí, lo fue— aseguro ella—tanto tu como nosotras tuvimos culpa en esto. Tú no estabas y nosotras estúpidamente jamás notamos el dolor que Serena llevaba cargando. —El tono de su voz decayó, como si aquel recuerdo la entristeciera. —su falsa sonrisa nos convenció por un tiempo, y hasta cierto punto agradecimos su nueva amistad con Seiya. Ella se veía nuevamente risueña. El siempre lograba hacerla sonreír. Y al verla feliz, nosotras también lo éramos.

—Pero las cosas entre ellos cambiaron, y las chicas y yo nos dimos cuenta muy tarde. El pronto dejo de verla como una amiga, sus miradas y sus atenciones comenzaron a delatar el amor que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, Serena siempre se mostro igual, y hasta cierto punto siempre creímos que ella ignoraba la existencia de aquel amor. Hasta aquella tarde….

— ¿Qué tarde? ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunte ansioso

Ella suspiro y bajo nuevamente la mirada—yo, no sé si deba…

—Por favor—le pedí —Necesito comprenderlo

—una tarde Serena desapareció, las chicas y yo la buscamos en todas partes. Seiya se unió a la búsqueda. Nos separamos y seguimos buscando. Al encontrarla, el estaba con ella, declarándole su amor y pidiéndole una oportunidad a su lado, una oportunidad para remplazarte.

— ¿Remplazarme?— sentí la sangre comenzar ha hervir en mis venas, los celos me invadieron. Estaba por reprochar el porqué Serena me había engañado, cuando volví a escuchar la voz de Mina.

—ella te respeto en todo momento. En realidad jamás le dio ninguna esperanza. Pero para mí y quizás para el resto de las chicas, fue evidente la duda en sus ojos. Ella lo dudo. Por un segundo dudo. El mismo segundo en que creí que le daría el sí a él. El mismo segundo en que la imagen de Tokio de Cristal se derrumbo en mi mente.

Mina quedo en silencio y yo, me quede sin palabras. Un par de minutos después fue su voz la que volvió a escucharse — en ese momento lo supe, lo vi en su mirada. Ella también sentía algo por él y yo, estaba plenamente convencida de que no se trataba de un simple cariño. Sin embargo nunca me atreví a tocar el tema, ni con ella, ni con las chicas. Hasta la fecha es algo que carcome mi mente cada vez que la veo, que vez que noto su forzada sonrisa.

Contemple su expresión melancólica por un par de minutos. Los mismos minutos en que sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. Quizás ella tenía razón, quizás yo era en parte culpable de todo. ¿Cómo podría yo recriminarle algo a Serena?

— ¿tu crees…—detuve mis palabras, la simple pregunta que estaba por hacer, lograba herirme — ¿tu crees que ella lo ame tanto como a mí? ¿Crees que lo elegiría si pudiera? ¿Que él la haría feliz?

La vi sonreír de lado, aun cuando no comprendí el porqué de aquella sonrisa — ¿Qué si ella lo ama tanto como a ti? Quizás, seguramente sí. ¿Qué si Seiya la haría feliz? Si, no tengo duda de eso. Y en lo que respecta a la decisión de Serena… no, ella no lo elegiría...

Su última respuesta me sorprendió. Recién había dicho que Serena correspondía al amor de Seiya y que estaba segura que serian felices juntos entonces… ¿Por qué aseguras que ella no lo elegiría?

—Porque Serena sería capaz de sacrificar su propio corazón, si eso garantizara la felicidad de los demás.

Guarde silencio sin terminar de comprender sus palabras. Ella prosiguió: — Quizás si nunca hubiéramos conocido el futuro….

Y allí, en ese justo momento lo comprendí, y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Era el deber de realizar aquella utopía lo que la unía a mi? ¿Acaso actualmente era más grande la obligación que el amor? No lo aceptaba. No podía.

—Yo la amo—le asegure a la rubia frente a mi—la amo más que a la vida misma. Pero…no podría… yo… no podría seguir adelante sabiendo que ella ha dejado de amarme. —asegure poniéndome de pie y depositando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás?—me pregunto Mina repentinamente exaltada

Baje la mirada. No lo sabía.

—Hablare con ella —se ofreció—le diré que cambie su actitud, yo…

—No, —la interrumpí— no quiero eso, no quiero forzarla a nada, yo…. —guarde silencio analizando mis pensamientos — hay algo que quiero que me prometas—le pedí

Ella asintió en silencio —sin importar lo que pase, sin importar la elección que ella tome, aun sin importar que el futuro desaparezca… quiero que me prometas que tu estarás a su lado. Que la apoyaras.

Se mostro sorprendida — ¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Que piensas hacer?

—hare lo necesario para que ella ser feliz. Es lo único que me importa. —Le asegure —prométemelo —volví a pedir.

Asintió—lo prometo, estaré a su lado sin importar lo que pase.

Le dedique una última sonrisa y después salí del lugar. Ya estaba claro. Serena amaba a otro… y eso dolía. Sin embargo, me dolía aun mas en verla triste. Yo ansiaba sus sonrisas y aria cualquier cosa para que sus labios volvieran a dibujarlas… cualquier cosa.

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

Escuche su relato en silencio, por una parte podría sentir cierto grado de empatía hacia él. Yo también haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de Michiru.

Por otro lado, me sentí aun más molesta hacia Mina, después de todo, fue ella quien confirmo las sospechas de Darien y por consiguiente, la que propicio todo el embrollo que tenemos ahora.

—Ella te necesita —fue todo lo que atine a decir en ese omento. Era verdad.

Darien respiro profundo y bajo la mirada —no quiero presionarla.

—Tú eres su elección lógica—le asegure

Sonrió de lado. Sin embargo su sonrisa estaba impresa de dolor — ¿eso debería alegrarme?

—Ella te ama—afirme esta vez

—Pero ya no como antes…

—Debes volver—reproche poniéndome de pie—sin importar como veas las cosas o las razones que creas tener, debes volver, fue una cobardía de tu parte haberla dejado.

Su molesta mirada se clavo en mi—yo no…—sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de mi móvil

Saque el pequeño aparato de mi bolsillo y mire la pantalla: _Mensaje de_ _Michiru. _Lo abrí y leí lo que decía. Dos palabras: _Han vuelto._

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

Un ligero ruido llamo mi atención. Abrí los ojos con pesadez ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormida?

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió ligeramente y el rostro de mi madre se asomo por ella. —Serena, es lunes, llegaras tarde a la escuela—me informo.

_¿La escuela? creo tener suficientes problemas de momento como para preocuparme por la escuela— pensé_

Me levante de la cama, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. En realidad no tenía ninguna buena escusa para darle a mi mama a fin de no asistir a clases.

Salí de la casa sin desayunar. No tenía apatito y tampoco ánimos para probar bocado. De hecho estaba segura de que devolvería cualquier cosa que intentara comer debido a la gran bola de nervios que actualmente era mi estomago.

Camine en silencio, con la vista baja, sintiéndome ajena a cualquier ruido, sintiéndome fuera de la realidad.

—Serena—escuche mi nombre en un murmullo. Alce la vista y mis ojos se toparon con la preocupada mirada de mi amigo.

—Hola Andrew— salude sin entusiasmo.

— ¿te encuentras bien? Me quede un poco preocupado por ti después de nuestra última charla.

_¿Bien? No, definitivamente yo estaba muy lejos de encontrarme bien._

Sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y acto seguido las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas. — ¿Qué voy a hacer Andrew?—pregunte con la voz entrecortada — El ha vuelto. ¡Ha vuelto!

— ¿Darien?—pregunto de manera ingenua y yo sentí como si su pregunta golpeara mi rostro como una fuerte bofetada.

—Seiya—respondí en medio del llanto.

La sorpresa en el rostro de mi amigo no se hizo esperar. Incluso pude notar un grado de molestia en sus facciones — ¿Qué es lo que harás? —pregunto serio.

—no lo sé. Darien también regresara. Haruka ha ido por él.

—no voy a juzgarte Serena, se que tu situación actual no es para nada sencilla. Estas enamorada de dos hombres, uno de ellos es mi mejor amigo. Yo soy testigo de amor que Darien te profesa, pero aun así, no podría negar que Seiya quizás también te ame profundamente… yo… creo que la mayor ayuda que puedo brindarte, es quedarme al margen, y guardarme mis comentarios.

Asentí en silencio. Lo comprendía.

Andrew saco un pañuelo de su bolcillo y con el limpio el rastro de mis lágrimas, me regalo una compasiva sonrisa, y después se marcho, dejándome sola en medio de la calle.

Me sentí desamparada.

* * *

**MINA PVO**

Había llegado temprano a la escuela quizás por primera vez en mi vida.

Esperaba nerviosa la llegada de Serena. No sabía si asistiría a clases, pero aun así, yo la esperaba.

Ignoraba como le había ido la tarde anterior con las outers. Tras salir del departamento de los hermanos Kuo me había dirigido a la mansión, pero a medio camino recibí un mensaje de Amy: _Ella está bien, acaba de irse sola… búscala. Después hablamos._

Tras el mensaje me dirigí a casa de Serena y justo la vi entrar con semblante cansado y entristecido. Algo me dijo que lo que ella más necesitaba en esos momentos, era espacio, un poco de soledad. Así que decidí dársela.

Desde entonces no la he visto y estoy ansiosa por hablar con ella, por saber cómo se siente, por reafirmarle mí apoyo.

—Buenos días Mina— el simple saludo me hizo pegar un ligero salto

—ah… hola, no esperaba verlos aquí ¿volverán a clases?

—Bueno… la verdad es que aun no decidimos cuanto nos quedaremos, pero de momento debemos ocupar nuestro tiempo en algo productivo, ¿no crees?—pregunto Taiki

Yo sonreí. Jamás le llamaría "_tiempo productivo"_ a las horas que pasamos en la escuela.

— ¿Bombón no ha llegado? ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

—Está bien —le informe—ayer la vi llegar a su casa por la tarde. Por lo menos se que no está con las outers

La sola idea pareció relajarlo un poco. —¿crees que asistirá hoy a clases?

Sonreí. Comprendía sus ansias por verla. Yo también estaba ansiosa —la verdad no lo sé— Fui sincera— Comienzo a dudarlo. Quizás prefiera estar sola—

— ¿Sola? ¡Es peligroso!—se anticipo a decir mostrándose preocupado

— ¿Peligroso? —Pregunte yo notablemente divertida —recuerda que no estamos en medio de una batalla. Ningún enemigo la acecha.

—Mina tiene razón— Secundo Taiki —quizás deban darle algo de tiempo. Le hará bien pensar las cosas por sí misma.

Seiya bajo la mirada resignado. En sus ojos era notoria su ansiedad por verla.

Yo, una vez más, me sentí consternada al verlo. ¿Cuál sería la elección de Serena?

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

El cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, y aun así, era más grande mi pesadez emocional.

El había vuelto, y yo, estúpidamente había dejado sola a Serena… una vez más.

¡Soy un imbécil!

**Recuerdo**

_Mire a Haruka consultar su celular y de inmediato note como su característica molestia volvía a incrementarse._

—_Eres un imbécil —afirmo colérica dirigiendo su fiera vista hacia mi— Ha vuelto —informo sin que yo terminara de comprender sus palabras, y en especial, su repentino arrebato de furia._

— _¿de qué…_

— _¡Seiya Kuo ha vuelto!— _

_Me llevo solo un par de segundos reaccionar, los mismos segundos en los que el nombre de aquel sujeto dejo de hacer eco en mi mente._

_El había vuelto. Estaba en Tokio. Cerca de Serena. Mientras que yo, estúpidamente me encontraba a medio mundo de distancia._

_Haruka tenía razón ¡Soy un imbécil!_

**Fin de recuerdo**

Nos llevo solo 30 minutos estar en el aeropuerto. Haruka había conseguido los últimos boletos de un vuelo nocturno.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el avión, esperando que el piloto anunciara la llegada a Tokio.

Regresaría. No estaba dispuesto a que la historia se repitiera. Esta vez yo estaría presente. Esta vez no le dejaría el camino libre a Seiya Kuo.

Lucharía por Serena, por su amor, por mi lugar a su lado.

Lucharía por ella. Jamás contra ella… pero siempre por ella…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Plis, dejan sus comentarios.


	14. Seiya:una amenaza a mi futuro

Hola

Acá traigo una nueva actualización.

Espero que la disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

_**Seiya: Una amenaza a mi futuro. **_

**MINA PVO**

Escuchamos el timbre sonar sin que Serena apareciera. Tanto Seiya como yo, dimos un profundo respiro, quizás de resignación y nos giramos para entrar al colegio.

—Buenos días, que gusto volver a verlos—Escuchamos la amable voz de Amy

—Sí, la verdad es que pensamos que jamás regresarían —Secundo Lita

Tanto los chicos como yo, giramos una vez más sobre nuestros talones para poder verlas.

—Buenos días chicas, también nos alegra verlas—Respondió Taiki, mientras que Yaten y Seiya tan solo les brindaron unas fugaces sonrisas.

— ¿Sabes algo de Serena?—Pregunto Lita

— ¿En realidad te importa, o solo preguntas para informarle a las outers? —No pude evitarlo. Yo no suelo ser así pero…

— ¡Por supuesto que me importa!—Respondió visiblemente molesta — Sabes bien que siempre hemos querido y apoyado a Serena

—Pues ayer no se noto ni su amor, ni su apoyo.

—Por favor… no es momento, ni el lugar para discutir esto—Anuncio Amy visiblemente afectada por la discusión.

—Tiene razón —La secundo Taiki—Será mejor que vallamos a otro lugar, ya que al parecer nadie tiene ánimos para el colegio el día de hoy.

* * *

**SERENA PVO.**

No quería asistir al colegio. No quería toparme ni con las chicas, ni con Seiya. ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía justificar lo que había pasado entre nosotros la tarde anterior? ¿Un simple beso? ¿Un beso de "amigos"?

Mi vida se complica un poco más a cada día, y lo peor del caso es que yo soy la única culpable.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que Darien regresa? ¿Ya estará enterado de la presencia de Seiya?

No puedo evitarlo, me siento culpable hacia él, pero también me siento molesta con él. Si tan solo él no se hubiera ido en aquella ocasión. Si no me hubiera dejado…

Jamás pude reprocharle todo lo que pase en aquel tiempo. Nunca tuve el valor. Pero supongo que tampoco puedo culparlo de todo.

¡Fui yo quien se enamoro de alguien más! ¡Yo!

¿Cómo puedo justificar eso?

* * *

**LITA PVO**

Invite al grupo a mi casa, por lo menos ahí podríamos sentarnos tranquilos con una taza de té a conversar.

Abrí la puerta y les cedí el paso, después me dirigí a la cocina para calentar un poco de agua.

— ¿Lograron reconstruir su planeta?—Pregunto Amy quizás tratando de romper el hielo

—Sí, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. — le respondió Taiki con su característica voz calmada

—Me alegro. — Y así, una vez mas el ambiente pareció congelarse.

— ¿Cuál es su posición en este asunto?—Pregunto Seiya una vez que yo me reuní a ellos— Mina nos ha informado de la situación y me gustaría saber que papel juegan ustedes en este conflicto.

—Me sentí molesta por su tono de voz. Pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

—Aun estamos terminando de asimilarlo. La verdad es que jamás…

—Nosotras confiábamos en que el destino estaba escrito y que no podría ser cambiado. —Interrumpí las palabras de Amy— La noticia de la inestabilidad en los sentimientos de Serena es algo que jamás hubiéramos imaginado.

— ¿La inestabilidad de sus sentimientos? —Pregunto Mina visiblemente ofendida— ¿Cómo te atreves a describir su situación de una forma tan despectiva?

Baje la mirada. No fue mi intención.

—Las outers han dejado clara su posición y según sabemos Rey está de su lado, pero… ¿ustedes?...

Amy y yo respiramos profundo. Aun nos costaba aceptar esta realidad. Este "triangulo amoroso"

—En un principio apoyamos a las outers, después de todo, los recuerdos que tenemos del pasado, tanto como lo poco que hemos visto del futuro nos aseguraban que Darien era el ideal para Serena. El hombre a quien ella amaba. —Afirme

—Pero sin duda todo cambio cuando ustedes pisaron la tierra por primera vez —Amy se puso de pie y camino de espaldas a nosotras hacia la ventana —Tu llegaste a su vida en un momento en que ella se encontraba vulnerable y no le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a tenerte un gran cariño.

—Todas sabíamos que tú la amabas— Mi vos al igual que mi mirada fue dirigida a Seiya— Podíamos verlo en tus ojos, en tu trato hacia ella. Sin embargo, Serena siempre se mostro ignorante hacia tus sentimientos, ella siempre pareció verte como un buen amigo. Jamás… jamás mostro indicios de amarte, hasta aquella tarde…

* * *

**SEIYA PVO**

Supe de inmediato a que tarde se refería. No fue preciso que añadieran más a sus palabras. Yo también lo había visto en sus ojos. Yo también mire la duda, y fue esa duda la que me hizo tener esperanzas, la que me obligo a regresar a la tierra.

—Serena nos enfrento ayer —La voz de Amy sonó triste — Nos reprocho nuestra actitud egoísta y nos pidió que nos mantuviéramos al margen.

Pude ver como los labios de Mina dibujaron una orgullosa sonrisa. — ¿Y lo harán? ¿Se mantendrán al margen?

—Si, lo haremos —Respondieron Amy y Lita al unisonó.

—No vamos a dejarla de lado, pero tampoco interferiremos en su decisión—Aseguro Lita poniéndose de pie e ingresando a la cocina

—La felicidad de Serena siempre ha sido nuestra prioridad, sin embargo, en algún momento le quitamos la facultad de elegir por sí misma, y eso no es justo. —Amy se unió una vez más a nosotros sentándose en el mismo sillón que momentos antes había abandonado.

Lita regreso a la sala con una bandeja que contenía varias tazas de té, así como un gran plato con galletas— Actualmente estamos dispuestas a apoyar lo que ella elija. Nos haremos a un lado y respetaremos el futuro que decida para sí misma.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, y aun cuando no expresaron un pleno apoyo hacia mí, yo estaba dispuesto a hacerle ver a mi bombón que yo era la mejor elección para ella.

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

Decir que estaba cansada era en verdad quedarme corta al tratar de expresar la pesadez de mi cuerpo.

Pero bueno, finalmente el piloto había anunciado el descenso. Habíamos llegado de nuevo a Tokio.

Darien se veía nervioso. Llevaba un buen rato frotando sus manos y mirando su reloj, incluso, ocasionalmente pasaba una de sus manos por su oscuro cabello y suspiraba con pesadez.

Yo suponía que su cabeza lo estaría torturando ante las posibilidades que su actual situación le presentaban.

Quizás incluso podría estarse reprochando el hecho de haber dejado una vez a más a mi gatita, lo cual se tendría muy bien merecido.

Yo ya había informado a Michiru de nuestro regreso. Ella nos estaría esperando en el aeropuerto.

—Por favor, abroche su cinturón —Pidió una amable azafata a mi compañero. Darien obedeció torpemente.

Yo comenzaba a sentirme avergonzada por él.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron cuando el avión finalmente toco tierra. El día había comenzado apenas hacia un par de horas en Tokio.

Darien fue el primero en ponerse de pie en cuanto el avión se detuvo, yo lo secunde y bajamos rápidamente. Michiru ya nos estaba esperando.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas?—pregunte una vez la tuve cerca.

—Mal

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? Esta vez fue Darien quien cuestiono a mi sirena.

—Sentimos la llegada de los Kuo ayer por la tarde. Setsuna, Hotaru y yo fuimos a su encuentro de inmediato queriendo evitar que se encontraran con Serena pero…

Sentí mi seño fruncirse ante su silencio — ¿Pero qué?

—Los encontramos en el departamento que habitaban en su primer venido, Mina y Serena estaban con ellos.

De reojo pude ver como Darien se tenso ante lo recién escuchado. Incluso cerro los puños a sus costados y sus labios se fruncieron en una mal disimulada molestia. — ¿Acaso ellas los estaban esperando? ¿Sabían de su venida?

—Aseguraron que no.

Escuche a Darien respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse un poco. —Vamos, debo hablar con ella cuanto antes.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Ahora que el príncipe estaba de regreso, todo debía volver a la normalidad.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

La cabeza había comenzado a dolerme quizás debido a lo poco que había logrado dormir en las últimas noches, quizás incluso porque no había probado bocado desde el día anterior. Lo cierto era que el intenso sol que brillaba en el cielo no me estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Decidí volver a casa tras recordar que mi madre estaría fuera. Necesitaba tiempo a solas. Tiempo para pensar como debía enfrentar el regreso de Darien.

Sí, me alegraba saber que volvería, pero mi alegría estaba acompañada de un sinfín de reproches, quizás los mismos reproches que no me atreví a pronunciar después de su regreso de la muerte.

Y es que con su reciente partida había logrado remover en mí toda la gama de sentimientos que había experimentado en aquella ocasión, cuando yo lo creía en América, indiferente a mí.

Cuando yo pasaba las noches llorando por no tener noticias suyas. Cuando empecé a sentirme culpable, y a la vez a culparlo al ir experimentando nuevos sentimientos hacia Seiya.

Todo había regresado a mí de golpe. Y tenía tanto por reprocharle.

Pero las cosas no eran tan simples. Mi vida jamás había sido simple. Yo aun amaba a Darien. Aun lo amo. Pero sufrí tanto por él en aquellos días… de no haber sido por Seiya…

Oh Darien ¿vendrás a buscarme?

¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

**SEIYA PVO**

Mis hermanos y yo salimos de la casa de Lita con dirección a nuestro departamento. Volver al colegio ya sería un caso perdido.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás?—pregunto Taiki con semblante serio. Era obvio que la pregunta estaba dirigida a mí

—No sé lo que hare, pero sé perfectamente lo que no hare—Asegure firme

Tanto Taiki como Yaten fruncieron el ceño al no comprenderme.

—Esta vez no me hare a un lado tan fácilmente. El ya tuvo su oportunidad, y yo estoy dispuesto a reclamar la mía.

—El hecho de que ella tenga dudas no te garantiza nada, quizás no deberías hacerte tantas ilusiones.

Detuve mis pasos sintiéndome molesto ante sus palabras. —Nunca he tenido ni he espera un total apoyo de su parte en esta situación. Se bien lo que piensan al respecto. Sé que incluso mi bombón aun puede no simpatizarles del todo, pero deben entender y aceptar algo de una vez por todas. ¡Yo la amo! Y sin importar las circunstancias ella me corresponde.

—Te estás engañando a ti mismo, porque a fin de cuentas la unión que existe entre ella y Darien es muy fuerte. Ahora sabemos la historia que los une. ¿No te das cuenta? No importa la forma en que tú quieras verlo. La verdad es que tú eres el tercero… y el tercero, siempre sobra.

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

Finalmente había terminado de aceptarlo: ¡soy un idiota!

He cometido tantos errores en mi relación con Serena, que no me sorprendería que decidiera sustituirme. No podría culparla, ya que a fin de cuentas soy yo el culpable de todo esto.

Si tan solo no me hubiera marchado en aquella ocasión. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a esa vocecita que me insistía en no dejarla.

Fui egoísta, y logre lastimarla aun sin quererlo. Pobre Serena…

Yo soy el culpable de que su corazón tenga dudas, fue mi ausencia la que permitió la entrada de Seiya Kuo a su vida. Fue mi abandono lo que la lanzo a sus brazos.

Si… soy un idiota.

—Llévame a su casa —le pedí a Haruka una vez que tomamos la autopista.

—Aun es temprano, debe estar en el colegio

—No importa, la espera… debo hablar con ella.

Vi como la guerrera del viento asentía al tiempo que una fugaz sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio.

Estaba ansioso por verla, pero a la vez temeroso. Había tanto por lo que debía pedirle disculpas, que una parte de mi temía que ella ya se hubiera cansado de mis errores.

No quería perderla. No lo soportaría.

* * *

**TAIKI PVO.**

— ¿El tercero?—Murmuro para sí mismo estudiando el significado de esa palabra— No… no es así como ella me ve. ¡Ella me ama!

—No quieras aprovecharte de su confusión Seiya, porque yo, la verdad, dudo que ella te ame como lo ama a él.

—Cierra la boca—Me reprocho furioso —Eso no lo puedes saber.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ella por ti? ¿De qué manera te ha demostrado su amor? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No existe nada que la una a ti. Sin embargo entre ella y Darien existe un pasado, existe un futuro. ¡No puedes luchar contra eso!

—Si puedo y lo hare

—Estas siendo egoísta ¿No te das cuenta? Estas anteponiendo tu capricho a un futuro que ya todos esperaban, ante la vida de una niña inocente.

—Taiki tiene razón— Yaten secundo mis palabras— Ella está confundida y dentro de su confusión quizás cree amarte, pero él es su destino, siempre lo ha sido. Tu solo llegaste a su vida en un momento en que ella necesitaba apoyo y cariño. En un momento en el que él no se encontraba a su lado. Aun sin estar consciente, tú te aprovechaste de la ausencia de su novio, lograste confundirla. ¿Acaso crees que ella hubiera llegado a sentir algo por ti si él hubiera estado presente? ¿No lo ves? Ella siempre te vio como un amigo, jamás te dio una oportunidad porque aun en su confusión, el amor que siente por él siempre ha sido más fuerte que sus dudas hacia ti.

—No importa lo que ustedes crean. No me importa tener al mundo en contra. La única persona capaz de disuadirme es ella, mi bombón y no lo ha hecho. Al contrario, ella corrió a mis brazos, ella me beso, ella… ella me ama. —Aseguro con los ojos cristalizados. Después dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a liberarla de su confusión. Ella me elegirá.

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

Ya tenía poco menos de una hora esperándola en una esquina del porche de su casa. Estaba ansioso y a la vez asustado por verla. Por hablarle, por tratar de explicarle el porqué de mis actos, por pedirle disculpas por mis equivocaciones. Por rogarle que no me dejara.

Me sentía nervioso por pedirle otra oportunidad, pero lo haría, le suplicaría de ser necesario, cualquier cosa para que no me dejara.

Yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar, quería ser el hombre perfecto para ella, seria más amoroso y detallista, le diría a cada día, a cada momento lo que siempre me he callado, le diría a gritos que la amo.

Estaba dispuesto a aprender de mis errores, a corregirme. A no cometer una vez más la estupidez de darlo todo por hecho. Estaba dispuesto a ganarme su amor cada día, por el resto de mi vida.

Cualquier cosa para remediar la estupidez de lanzarla a otros brazos.

Cualquier cosa, para que ella siguiera a mi lado.

Cualquier cosa.

* * *

**SEIYA PVO**

Me negaba a aceptar que las palabras de mis hermanos podrían ser posibles. No, yo no era un sustituto. Yo no era simplemente el buen amigo en quien ella se apoyo para mitigar la ausencia de su novio.

¡Ella me amaba! ¿Es que acaso nadie podía entenderlo? ¿Nadie era capaz de aceptarlo? ¿Nadie?

No me importaba. Sin importar lo que dijeran. Sin importar lo que pensaran. Ella me amaba.

¿El pasado que los unía? Ya no importaba, era solo pasado, simplemente una trágica historia.

¿El futuro? ¡Al diablo con el futuro! En lo que a mi concernía el mundo podía caerse a pedazos mientras ella estuviera a mi lado.

Nosotros forjaríamos un nuevo futuro ¡Nuestro propio futuro!

¿Su hija?... yo… no voy a lamentarme, ni a ver un obstáculo en alguien que en realidad aun no existe.

Tendremos nuestros propios hijos. Forjaremos nuestro futuro día a día. Sin nada escrito en el destino. Sin fantasmas de un pasado persiguiendo nuestros pasos.

Solo ella y yo, amándonos libremente.

Lo demás… no me importa.

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

La vi llegar, abrir la reja y acercarse sin percatarse de mi presencia. Se veía cansada, muy cansada, con unas profundas ojeras oscureciendo sus rasgos, con su mirada decaída y un tanto opaca. Se veía demacrada, incluso más delgada. Se veía mal. Como si la angustia hubiera hecho estragos en ella en tiempo record.

¿Sería por mí? Me maldije a mi mismo creyéndolo posible.

Abrió la puerta principal dispuesta a ingresar a la casa. Me puse de pie y la llame sin saber exactamente que reacción podía esperar de su parte.

— Serena

Las llaves resbalaron de su mano, pero ella no volteo. Permaneció de pie, de espaldas a mí, mientras que yo sentía aquel silencio como un profundo abismo que nos separaba.

Di un paso hacia ella aferrándome a la idea de recuperarla. Y entonces lo escuche:

— ¿Bombón?

Allí estaba él, a tan solo un par de pasos de nosotros, presentándose ante mí como lo que realmente era… una amenaza a mi futuro.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo**

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Darien por fin regreso y al parecer con una mejor actitud, pero Seiya está determinado a no ceder.

Agradezco de mil amores sus comentarios. No saben la alegría que me causa leerlos.

Plis no olviden dejar su opinión de este capitulo

Besos y abrazos.


	15. No quiero perderte

Hola de nuevo

Ahora si no tengo justificación, creo que nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia.

Lo siento, pero de momento he tenido mi atención puesta en "Profecías de la luna negra", la cual se niega rotundamente a llegar a su final.

Por otro lado esta historia me está sacando canas verdes. El inevitable dilema entre Seiya o Darien, no me ha dejado tranquila.

Ósea, actualmente a mí me gustan los dos, y me parte el corazón tener que dejar de lado a uno en esta historia. Pero así es la vida. A menos que meta un universo alterno y separe a Serena en dos, pues… uno de mis galanes se va a quedar con el corazón roto. Y la pregunta pasaría a ser ¿Cómo lo consuelo?

Bueno, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

_**No quiero perderte.**_

**SERENA POV**

Llegue a la entrada de mi casa y abrí la reja añorando llegar al pequeño porche en busca de un poco de sombra. Me sentí aliviada cuando los fuertes rayos del sol dejaron de llegarme.

Respire profundo y me acerque a la puerta colocando la llave en la cerradura, la gire, pero antes de poder ingresar a la casa, me vi paralizada al escuchar mi nombre proveniente de sus labios.

— Serena

Las llaves resbalaron de mi mano, y el ruido que hicieron al golpear el suelo, no fue suficiente para sacarme de mi asombro. Permanecí allí, de espaldas a él, sin saber cómo enfrentarlo. Sin saber que decirle. Sin saber cómo explicarme.

— ¿Bombón?

Tuve deseos de que la tierra se abriera a mis pies en ese instante y me tragara. No podía ser posible. No ahora. No los dos al mismo tiempo. No juntos. No podía…

Sentí que el pánico comenzaba a invadirme. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y mis manos a temblar ligeramente.

Me sentí cobarde.

Gire sobre mis talones y de inmediato me tope con ese par de miradas celestes. Ambos me observaban expectantes, sin embargo, en sus ojos era notaria la molestia, y a la vez el temor que la presencia del otro les provocaba.

—Serena debemos hablar —Profirieron los labios de Darien.

No respondí. Fue la voz de Seiya la que se dejo escuchar en mi lugar— ¿Acaso has ideado una estúpida excusa para justificar el haberla abandonado de nuevo?

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ante aquel reclamo. Y no fui la única. El rostro de Darien mostro un notable disgusto. Giro su rostro hacia Seiya y respondió — ¿Lo pregunta el hombre que descaradamente aprovecha mi ausencia para tratar de robar el corazón de mi prometida?

—Hasta donde sé, ya no es tu prometida— Respondió con desdén — Además no necesito que estés ausente para poder acercarme a mi bombón. Sin embargo, no es mi culpa que tú seas tan imbécil como para dejarla sola sabiendo que cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ella.

—Sabes tan bien como ella el porqué de mi desaparición aquella vez, ¿Acaso vas a culparme por haber muerto ante el enemigo?

—Debo admitirlo, la muerte es la excusa perfecta—Concedió Seiya— Pero tu error fue dejarla. ¿Acaso no imaginaste lo que ella pasaría? ¿Acaso no te importo que ella te amara tanto?

Yo solo baje la vista ante el recuerdo de aquel tiempo pasado. Había sido mucho el dolor, la soledad y las lagrimas. Lo había extrañado demasiado, y solo Seiya fue capaz de devolverme la alegría en aquella época.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? —Pregunto Seiya con molestia. Yo alce la vista para encontrarme con una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Darien

—Tú mismo acabas de reconocer que ella me ama, entonces…. ¿Por qué no simplemente te apartas?

Esta vez fue Seiya quien sonrió —Ambos sabemos que actualmente no eres tu el único en su corazón. — y así, como por arte de magia, la sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció. — No necesitas hablar con ella—aseguro acercándose — solo haz lo que al parecer ya te resulta muy fácil… desaparece.

Los puños de Darien se cerraron con furia a sus constados. Ambos hombres estaban ya uno al frente del otro. Notablemente molestos.

—Has perdido tu oportunidad, ¡Ahora es mi turno!, así que apártate de mi camino— la voz de Seiya se noto provocadora.

—Me equivoque, es cierto—reconoció Darien tomándome por sorpresa— Pero no permitiré que tú te valgas de mis errores para llegar a ella. ¡Serena es mi prometida!, un futuro ya previsto nos espera, y tú… no eres nadie en nuestras vidas

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

— ¿Nadie? Te equivocas. Quizás en tu vida no soy nadie. Quizás tu existencia no cambiaria un ápice si yo desapareciera, pero no es igual para ella. Te guste o no, a ella no le soy indiferente, y lo sabes.

—Por eso estas aquí, por eso has vuelto. Porque viste la posibilidad de que ella pudiera olvidarte estando a mi lado. ¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿Acaso no fue Haruka quien te hizo volver? ¿Acaso no es verdad que de no haber sido por ella, tú no estarías aquí?

Si, quizás mi intención si había sido la de provocarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

Aun así, su golpe me tomo por sorpresa.

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

Realmente no lo pensé, no lo planea, tan solo vi mi puño volar, casi por voluntad propia, hasta el rostro de aquel idiota.

Se tambaleo un par de pasos, pero no cayo, y de inmediato regreso su mirada a mí, dejando notar el hilo de sangra que corría desde la comisura de sus labios.

No pude evitarlo. Sonreí.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una burlesca sonrisa, y a su vez, la mirada de Seiya se mostro aun mas furiosa.

Vi como su puño derecho era apretado con fuerza quizás preparado para devolver el golpe. Ambos hombres se veían con molestia y reproche, y por un momento, me sentí olvidada en aquel escenario.

Seiya se lanzo sobre Darien. Ambos parecían notablemente dispuestos a reprocharse a golpes lo que tenían contra el otro.

— ¡Basta!—grite justo antes de que el puño de Seiya llegara al rostro de Darien— ¿Acaso se han vuelto locos? No tengo interés en que disputen una absurda batalla por mí. Pero si insisten en hacerlo, entonces que sea en otro lugar. No pretendo estar presente en su demostración de testosterona.

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de ser una muñeca de trapo a la que puedan jalonear? —Pregunte. Sin embargo, no di tiempo a una respuesta— Estoy harta de que todos a mi alrededor tomen el papel del titiritero, y les advierto que no seré la marioneta de nadie.

—Serena… —Mi nombre fue pronunciado por los labios de Darien, quien dejando de lado a Seiya dio un paso hacia mí.

Levante la palma de mi mano en dirección a él indicándole que se detuviera— Me dejaste —Reproche apenas audible a causa del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta —Una vez más me dejaste.

—Serena yo…

— ¡No tenias derecho! ¿Cómo pudiste simplemente dejarme tu adiós y tus buenos deseos en una carta? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que a pesar de mis dudas aun tenía seguro un futuro a tu lado? ¿Porque jamás preguntaste nada? ¿Por qué simplemente te fuiste a escondidas? ¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpido como para creer que yo me quedaría tranquila tras tu abandono?

—Creí que era lo mejor…. Creí que…

— ¡Te equivocaste!—le interrumpí de mala manera —Una vez más te equivocaste, y una vez más tomaste una decisión sin consultarme, solo que esta ocasión, ni siquiera me avisaste de tu partida.

—Trate de ser paciente… espere a que tu quisieras hablar conmigo, pero… yo seguía viendo la duda en tu mirada, y cuando supe que él era la causa yo…. —Sus palabras se detuvieron al tiempo que su mirada cayó al suelo. — Me convencí a mi mismo de que mi mayor anhelo era tu felicidad, aun cuando no fuera a mi lado.

— ¿Entonces porque has vuelto? —La voz de Seiya sonó burlona y desafiante — Tu mismo lo has dicho, quizás la felicidad de ella ya no sea a tu lado

—Volví porque me di cuenta de que un "quizás" no bastaba para renunciar al amor de mi vida—La dulce mirada de Darien volvió a la mía, y por un segundo sentí mi corazón derretirse ante esos ojos dolidos, por un segundo tuve deseos de correr a sus brazos y hacerle jurar que jamás volvería a dejarme…

Pero ese segundo paso, y yo permanecí de pie frente a él.

—Perdóname —profirieron sus labios —no quiero perderte.

* * *

**SEIYA POV  
**

Sentí la sangre hervir ante la posibilidad de que pudiera convencerla. — ¿Perdón? —Pregunte sarcástico — ¿Es todo lo que tienes por decir después de todo lo que ella ha padecido por ti?

—Seiya por favor…— murmuraron los labios de mi bombón quizás pidiéndome que no dijera más.

Yo no estaba dispuesto a quedarme callado —No bombón, algo me dice que él no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de todo lo que tu tuviste que pasar en aquellos días.

—Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto… y no la llames bombón— su tono sonó amenazante, y su mirada se torno una vez más fiera al observarme.

—Te equivocas, te guste o no, me he ganado el derecho de llamarla bombón. Fui yo quien estuve a su lado. Fui yo quien le hizo compañía. Quien la hacia reír tratando de alejar la tristeza de sus ojos. Fui yo quien note cuando pasaba las noches sin dormir por estar llorando. Fui yo quien la vio destrozada cuando ya no pudo seguir fingiendo una sonrisa… tú la dejaste sola y yo… yo me enamore de ella.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Sentí mi corazón contraerse ante aquella escena. Ambos me amaban, quizás no de la misma manera, quizás por diferentes motivos, quizás su amor y sus ilusiones se basaban en futuros muy distintos, pero ambos me amaban, y yo sentía mi corazón corresponder al amor de ambos.

—Buenas tardes— La voz de Taiki llego como un salvavidas en el momento exacto. Yaten estaba a su lado. Los dos jóvenes frente a mi voltearon a ver a los recién llegado. Sin embargo, nadie respondió al saludo.

—Seiya, ven con nosotros—lo invitó Yaten, seguramente queriendo evitar un enfrentamiento entre su hermano y Darien.

—No pienso…

—Por favor…—pedí yo interrumpiendo sus palabras. El me miro fijamente por unos segundos, bajo los hombros y asintió en silencio caminando hacia sus hermanos.

La mal disimulada sonrisa en los labios de Darien no se hizo esperar. Seiya también lo noto, y como buen contendiente, no dejo pasar la oportunidad de hacerla desaparecer. —Se que también me amas— Me aseguro a punto de retirarse— nuestro rencuentro me lo ha dejado claro. Aun puedo sentirte entre mis brazos… y en mis labios.

Acto seguido los tres hermanos se marcharon.

El ambiente entre Darien y yo quedo en silencio. Un silencio inquietante… pesado. Pude notar como sus facciones se endurecieron, su cuerpo se tenso y sus puños se apretaron tras el último comentario de Seiya.

Por supuesto, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

* * *

**TAIKI POV**

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Pregunte a mi hermano una vez que nos alejamos de la casa de Serena — Sabes que no te conviene meterte en problemas con ese hombre.

— ¿Acaso crees que le tengo miedo? De no haber sido porque ustedes aparecieron, él ya hubiera besado mi puño.

— ¡Debes ser más sensato! Te guste o no, el es el príncipe de este planeta. Quizás podamos ignorar las advertencias de las outers, pero si Darien decide desterrarnos…

—Ella jamás lo permitiría.

—Reacciona de una maldita vez y deja tu estúpido capricho de lado— le reprendió esta vez Yaten — No puedes ser tan irracional y egoísta. Un futuro los espera. ¡Una hija! No puedes luchar contra eso. Él es su elección más lógica, ¡y lo sabes!

—Me importa un demonio la lógica o el futuro. ¡Yo la amo! ¿Acaso no pueden comprenderlo? ¿Cómo esperan que simplemente me la arranque del corazón? ¡No quiero perderla!

Respire profundo tratando de encontrar en mi amplio vocabulario, las palabras que pudieran hacerle ver la realidad de las cosas. —Recuerdo bien que en algún momento llegaste a decir que te conformarías con su amistad, con tal de permanecer a su lado—Le recordé tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Sí, lo dije, y si, era verdad, pero la situación ha cambiado. ¡Ella me ama! Me corresponde, y no voy a renunciar a la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado como mi pareja para conformarme con ser el buen amigo.

—Seiya… quizás tengas razón, quizás te ame, pero sin importar lo que sienta por ti, él sigue ganando, porque a él también lo ama. —Sus pasos se detuvieron, ya estábamos frente a nuestro edificio.

—Hermano—lo llamo Yaten en un tono fraterno que no es muy habitual en él. —Tarde o temprano ella tendrá que dejar de lado el amor que siente por uno de los dos, solo podrá elegir a uno, y debes aceptar que las probabilidades no están de tu parte. Si te aferras a ocupar a su lado el lugar que no te corresponde… quizás la pierdas por completo.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Di media vuelta, me incline a tomar las llaves que aun descansaban en el piso, me levante, e ingrese a mi casa dejando la puerta abierta tras de mí. Solo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Darien me siguiera, recargando su espalda en la puerta después de haberla cerrado.

Deje mi mochila del colegio a un lado del sillón y me senté en el. Me sentía nerviosa, traicionada y a la vez traidora, pero sobre todo, molesta. —No debiste marcharte, y mucho menos de esa forma—Reproche evitando el contacto de su mirada.

—Lo lamento…

—La situación no ha cambiado, por lo menos no para mejorar. Yo te amo, pero también…

—No lo digas…—pidió inclinando su rostro — No es necesario.

—Estoy confundida, asustada… y me siento sola. — Sentí mi voz quebrarse al tiempo que mis manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente sobre mi regazo. — He decepcionado a todos. Las chicas están molestas, en especial los outers…—Guarde silencio por un segundo. — Haruka no debió ir por ti.

Mi último comentario pareció hacerlo reaccionar. Levanto la mirada de forma brusca con un semblante de molestia e indignación en su rostro — ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? ¿Acaso interrumpí tus planes con ese imbécil?

—No había planes. Ignoro a que vino hace un momento.

El se acerco y se paro frente a mí viéndome fijamente. Yo rehusé su mirada desviando el rostro. — Hace apenas dos días me fui y tú ya estuviste entre sus brazos, ¡Besándolo! Ya me imagino a lo que vino recién.

Me puse de pie de un salto y con el mismo impulso lo abofeteé— ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuarlo?

— ¡¿Qué esperas que piense cuando él mismo me lo restregó en la cara? "_aun puedo sentirte entre mis brazos… y en mis labios" —_arremedo a Seiya de forma casi divertida. —Es obvio que interrumpí algo. Es obvio que te molesta mi regreso.

— ¡Me molesta el que te hayas marchado! ¡Me molesta el que quisieras jugar al pobre chico incomprendido a quien su novia traiciono!

—Esa no fue mi intención… ¡y lo sabes!

Nuestras miradas se encontraron mostrándose recelo y reproche— ¿Cuál fue tu intención? ¿Dejarme sola, confundida y destrozada esperando que tomara una decisión que afectara no solo mi vida? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al dejarme libre?

—Quería demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Estaba dispuesto a hacerme a un lado con tal de que fueras feliz.

— ¿Estabas?—Inquirí sarcástica.

Darien inicialmente pareció sorprenderse ante mi pregunta. Respiro profundo. Sus gestos se suavizaron. Su mirada se enterneció. — Me equivoque… una vez más me equivoque. Sí, quiero que seas feliz… pero quiero ser yo quien te haga feliz… No quiero perderte.

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos. Me sentía desnuda y vulnerable ante ese Darien expresivo que tenía frente a mí. Sus celos, su evidente desesperación por recuperarme… su amor.

—Se que él es importante en tu vida. Sé que estuvo a tu lado cuando yo te abandone. Me enfermo de celos al solo pensar que el tuvo que alegrarte los días en que yo te tenia sumida en la tristeza. Y me reprocho a mi mismo al estar consciente de que yo propicie el cariño que sientes por él.

—No te culpo por quererlo. Me culpo a mí mismo. Fue mi error… uno de tantos. Sé que él posee todo aquello de lo que yo carezco. Sé que es más dulce y compresivo, se que quizás expresa mejor sus sentimientos. Sé que tal vez te haga sonreír con más frecuencia, y que tenga más tiempo disponible del que yo te ofrezco. Pero te juro Serena, sin ningún temor a equivocarme, que sin importar la magnitud de su amor… el mío es mayor, más fuerte, eterno.

Sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla e invitándome a levantar el rostro. Nuestras miradas volvieron a unirse — Te amo Serena, te amo muchísimo, y lamento todo los errores que he cometido en esta relación. Lamento haberte dejado sola en aquel entonces, y lamento haber cometido una vez más la estupidez de marcharme.

—Se que ahora no soy tu única opción. Sé que el también te ama, y aunque me duele en el alma reconocerlo, se que tu le correspondes. —vi como sus ojos se humedecieron, sin que a él pareciera importarle por primera vez, mostrar la profundidad de sus sentimientos — Pero también sé que aun me amas, y estoy aquí para decirte que voy a aferrarme a ese amor. No por un pasado o un futuro idílico, sino porque te amo, y porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado...

— Quizás… quizás todo esto sea una lección para mi, algo que me enseñe a no guardarme mis sentimientos, algo que me ha hecho ver que aun cuando el futuro está escrito, no debo descuidarte…

—Perdóname, quizás mi mayor error fue creer que ya todo estaba dicho, que nada podía cambiar, que te tenia segura… y ya ves, estaba equivocado. La idea de perderte me ha destrozado de mil maneras, y aquí estoy ante ti, hecho pedazos, reconociendo mis errores, con el corazón temblando de miedo ante la posibilidad de haberte perdido…

—Te amo Serena, te amo más que a mi propia vida, más que a nada en este mundo, más que a ese futuro perfecto…

—Por favor, perdóname, te lo ruego… no quiero perderte, yo…

No pude contener más mi llanto, sus palabras me habían llegado al corazón. El era sincero, cada sentimiento, cada lagrima resbalando por sus mejillas, aun incluso el ligero temblor de sus manos.

Este era mi Darien, en una faceta que jamás mostraba, pero que siempre supe que estaba allí, debajo de su semblante serio y responsable, oculto tras sus escasas sonrisas y sus carentes demostraciones de afecto.

Este era el Darien que yo recordaba de otra vida, el hombre que me enamoro con sus detalles y su afecto. El hombre con quien siempre soñé compartir mi vida.

Había tanto que hubiera querido decirle en ese momento en que el corazón estaba hinchado de tantos sentimientos. Tanto por expresarle. Y sin embargo solo atine a decir dos palabras. Dos palabras que devolvieron la sonrisa a su rostro atormentado. Dos palabras que él me devolvió impregnadas de pasión y sentimiento.

—Te amo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Plis dejen sus comentarios.


	16. Droga contra el dolor

Hola de nuevo. Después de algunos meses de ausencia, de varias reuniones familiares y de dos kilos más en la báscula, me reporto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Espero les agrade y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

_**Droga contra el dolor.**_

_**DARIEN POV**_

—Te amo. — Me dijo ella con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Lleve mi mano derecha a su mejilla, y le brinde una caricia borrando el rastro de su llanto.

—También te amo Serena, pero necesito ser el único hombre al que ames. Necesito que me elijas. Dime qué debo hacer para ganar tu amor por completo. Qué debo hacer para despojarte de tus dudas.

Ella desvió la mirada, y ese simple gesto me hirió de mil maneras. Ella dudaba, y no podía culparla por hacerlo. Yo la había herido demasiado, había cometido demasiados errores en nuestra relación, y era hasta ahora que me daba cuenta.

Serena dio un paso al costado, y después se giro dándome la espalda. — Yo también me equivoque, no puedo culparte de todo. Fui yo quien se permitió ilusiones y sentimientos que no le correspondían. Fui yo quien estuvo en los brazos de alguien más, besando otros labios.

Me dolieron sus palabras, aun cuando ya no eran una sorpresa.

Me acerque nuevamente a ella y la abrace por la espalda colocando mi rostro junto a su oído. —No me importa. No juzgare ninguno de tus actos.

Ella se giro aun estando entre mis brazos. —Tengo miedo Darien, y estoy tan confundida…

Ante sus palabras, esta vez fui yo quien rompió el contacto dando un paso hacia atrás. Ella aun dudaba. El dolor en su mirada me rebelo que para ella, la decisión no era tan fácil.

Me sentí herido. Frente a mis ojos estaba la mujer que amada, debatiéndose entre mi amor y el de otro hombre.

Aparte mi vista de ella y camine en silencio hasta la puerta. Serena se giro siguiéndome con la mirada, y mi nombre proferido de sus labios detuvo mis pasos.

—Darien… —No pudo continuar. Quizás no supo que decirme.

Me gire una vez mas ya estando frente a la puerta. —No voy a mentir diciendo que tus dudas no me hieren. Quizás lo merezca y lo acepto, pero por favor, no esperes que sonría ante ti viendo cómo te debates entre mi amor y el de otro hombre.

—Te amo Serena y no quiero perderte. Pero tampoco quiero obligarte o presionarte a elegirme. He abierto mi corazón ante ti, y sabes que esta situación me está destrozando. No sé qué debo hacer para borrar tus dudas. No sé cómo comportarme.

—Una parte de mi desea salir corriendo y buscar a Seiya, desterrarlo de este planeta y asegurarme de que jamás vuelva a acercarse. Sin embargo, sé que eso te dolería, y me niego a causarte aun más dolor del que ya te he provocado.

—Pero… ¡Dime de debo hacer! ¿No te das cuenta que me mata esta situación? ¿Debo hacerme a un lado y permitirte su cercanía? ¿Debo correr frente a mis propias narices el riego de que él te gane? ¿Debo simplemente esperar en un rincón a que tú me llames y me hagas saber tu decisión?

— ¡Por Dios Serena! ¿Qué esperas de mi? A pesar de mis errores no merezco esta agonía. ¿Quiénes que luche por tu amor? ¡Lo hare! Me enfrentare a él y a cualquiera que pretenda apartarte de mi lado.

—Dime que no me contenga. Dime que haga lo necesario para recuperarte. ¡Dímelo!—exigí casi con rabia.

Su rostro ya estaba una vez más cubierto de lágrimas, pero de sus temblorosos labios no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Ella simplemente me veía con expectación, como si por un momento me desconociera.

Yo no lo soporte más, y abriendo la puerta salí de aquel lugar dedicándole tres últimas palabras —Luchare por ti.

* * *

**YATEN POV.**

—Hermano—lo llame usando un tono fraterno que no es muy habitual en mí. —Tarde o temprano ella tendrá que dejar de lado el amor que siente por uno de los dos, solo podrá elegir a uno, y debes aceptar que las probabilidades no están de tu parte. Si te aferras a ocupar a su lado el lugar que no te corresponde… quizás la pierdas por completo.

Su rostro que hasta esos momentos denotaba molestia y determinación, se vio rápidamente perturbado por la sorpresa y el miedo. No, él jamás soportaría perderla por completo. La ama demasiado.

Desvió su mirada de la nuestra y todo quedo en silencio por un par de minutos. ¿Qué más podíamos decirle?

—Subamos al departamento. Ninguno de los tres hemos podido descansar bien desde nuestro regreso, y algo me dice que quizás tengamos visitas más tarde. —Dijo Taiki. Ni Seiya ni yo respondimos a su comentario, tan solo nos dirigimos hacia el edificio en silencio.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

"_Luchare por ti "_— Se repetía en mi mente como un eco desde que él se había marchado. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué implicaciones tendría esa afirmación? Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Me sentía emocionalmente exhausta.

Subí a mi habitación y me tire sobre la cama sin mover un solo musculo quizás por la siguiente hora. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que pensar. Las palabras de Darien me habían ilusionado y quebrantado al mismo tiempo de mil maneras.

Yo lo amaba. No tenia duda de eso. Pero me sentía tan confundida, tan temerosa, y sumamente cansada, tanto, que no me di cuenta en qué momento me quede dormida.

—Serena— Escuche la voz de Mina un tanto lejana. Me pareció que solo había pasado un minuto desde que mis ojos se cerraron.

—Serena—Repitió mi nombre tacando a la vez mi hombro.

Abrí los ojos y la mire frente a mí, recordando que la última vez que la tuve de frente había querido abofetearla por dejarme expuesta ante Seiya.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunte incorporándome en la cama.

—Te traigo buenas noticias. Eso es lo que hago. —Me aseguro un tanto indignada ante mi falta de entusiasmo por su presencia.

Mina se sentó en la cama frente a mí—Hoy me he topado con Amy, Lita y los chicos en la entrada del colegio. Lugar al que tú nunca llegaste —Acuso.

— ¿Esa es tu buena noticia?

—No, y no desesperes— Murmuro exigiendo por completo mi escasa paciencia. Respiro profundo y volvió a sonreír con entusiasmo. Un entusiasmo que por supuesto yo no compartía. —Hemos hablado con Amy y Lita queriendo saber de qué lado estaban, y nos contarnos lo que pasó cuando te fuiste con Michiru y las otras. Sobre que las enfrentaste y les pediste que se mantuvieran al margen, cosa por lo que me siento orgullosa de ti—Divago— En fin, ellas dijeron que te apoyarían en lo que tu decidieras, lo cual obviamente me alegro a mí y le dio un poco mas de esperanzas a Seiya.

—Espera—la calle de pronto— ¿Me estás diciendo que Seiya sabe del conflicto por el que estamos pasando?

—No solo eso—Aseguro—Tanto él como Taiki y Yaten ya están al tanto de todo.

Me puse de pie y camine de lado a lado en mi habitación sintiéndome repentinamente aun más nerviosa y acorralada.

—Serena…

— ¿Qué es lo que saben exactamente? ¡¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Seiya?—Exigí saber

—Todo. —Respondió. Y con esa simple palabra sentí que mi mundo se destrozaba a un mas.

* * *

**MINA POV**

—Se los he dicho todo—Me propuse a extender mi respuesta—Les hable del milenio de plata, de su final, de nuestras nueva vida, de las luchas y los enemigos, le hable del futuro, de Tokio de Cristal… y de Rini. —Aclare logrando que su mirada se fijara una vez más en mi— Ahora lo sabe todo.

Su rostro se torno aun más pálido de repente y el ambiente quedo en silencio mientras ella parecía terminar de asimilar mis palabras. — ¿Qué fue?.. ¿Cómo?

No pudo formular la pregunta. No fue necesario. Ya sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería saber. —Se mostro sorprendido, incluso podría decir que le dolió saberlo. Pero conoces a Seiya, tras salir de su asombro volvió a sonreír esperanzado. Incluso creo que él piensa que puede de alguna forma compensarte por la pérdida de ese futuro. El te ama, y ahora que sabe que tú también lo amas, no parece tener intenciones de hacerse a un lado nuevamente.

* * *

**MICHIRU POV**

Haruka había llegado directo a la cama después de dejar a Darien. Se veía sumamente agotada y yo respete sus deseos de descansar. Pasaron casi dos horas antes de verla salir de nuestra habitación — ¿Lograste dormir un poco?—Le pregunte cuando se acerco a mí, sentándose a mi lado en el sillón de la sala.

—Si—Fue su insípida respuesta.

—Sigues preocupada— No fue una pregunta. Ella lo supo de inmediato.

—Sí, pero creo que es mayor mi molestia, y lo peor del caso en que no se contra quien debo enojarme del todo—

—Yo me inclino a estar molesta con Darien por haberse marchado dejando tan solo esa carta. Creo que él es quien dio inicia a todo este conflicto con su partida.

—Quizás, aunque Mina y su bocata también tuvieron un papel importante en esa decisión. —Me aseguro relatándome a grandes rasgos lo que Darien le había contado.

—No dudo que a pesar del pésimo resultado ella tenía buenas intenciones. —Haruka fijo su mirada en mi. Esa mirada que daba a notar que no estaba de acuerdo con mi opinión. Yo aclare— Mina asegura que no tenemos derecha a ir en contra de los deseos de Serena, y empiezo a creer que quizás tenga razón.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Inquirió dejando ver que su molestia no había mejorado en lo absoluto.

—Después de nuestro encuentro con "ellos"—Dije de forma despectiva— Trajimos a Serena nuevamente a la mansión y la enfrentamos diciéndole que todo este asunto era una estupidez, que no tenía razones ni derecho a dudar. Fuimos duras con ella, en especial Setsuna y yo.

—Déjame adivinar… no resistió la verdad y termino llorando como de costumbre pidiendo perdón por ser tan débil y diciendo que desearía ser la princesa que nosotras esperamos que sea.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Sin duda yo también hubiera esperado esa reacción. —De hecho tomo su papel de princesa como nunca antes, demando respeto e impuso su autoridad—Haruka levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad— Nos explico que ella no había deseado este conflicto. De hecho dejo claro que ella había aceptado el papel que le corresponde, pero con la nueva partida de Darien…

—Y encina de todo el idiota de Kuo regresa a confundirla aun mas—Añadió ella. Yo solo asentí.

—Nos exigió que nos mantuviéramos al margen—Añadí logrando una nueva mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

— ¿Y estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

—No lo sé— Asegure acercándome más a ella y acurrucándome contra su pecho—. Quiero que sea feliz, pero quiero que lo sea conforme a lo que está planeado. Sé que Darien es su futuro y felicidad, y en el fondo ella también lo sabe. Creo que solo debe recordarlo.

—Bueno, entonces esperemos que sea el mismo Darien quien se lo recuerde. —Añadió acariciando mis cabellos.

Sí, yo también esperaba eso.

* * *

**AMY POV**

— ¿Crees que deberíamos buscar Serena?—Pregunto Lita de pronto sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Quizás… no lo sé. Creo que no sabría que decirle si la tuviera enfrente.

—No sueles quedarte sin argumentos.

—No suelo enfrentarme a este tipo de situaciones.

— ¿A una amiga llena de dudas?

Sonreí. —Un triangulo amoroso —Aclare.

— ¿Crees que debimos hacer lo que Mina?

Negué con un movimiento de mi cabeza— Sin duda Mina tiene buenas intenciones, pero temo que solo este confundiendo aun más a Serena con todo su apoyo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunto sentándose en el sillón frente a mí.

—Aun cuando no lo admita, Mina da por hecho que Seiya es la mejor opción para Serena, y hasta cierto punto quizás la mayoría de las personas pensarían igual…

— ¿Pero?

—Pero no creo que el amor que Serena cree tener por Seiya tenga buenos fundamentos.

El rostro de Lita expreso una clara mueca de duda y preocupación. Decidí explicar mejor mi argumento. —Seiya llego a su vida cuando ella se encontraba sola y vulnerable…

— ¿Insinúas que se aprovecho de su debilidad?—Me interrumpió mostrándose un poco ofendida.

Sin duda mi rostro reflejo la molestia que su pregunta, tanto como su interrupción me había provocado. —Disculpa, continua —Me pidió tras mostrarse avergonzada.

—En esa época Serena la estaba pasando mal, pero ella jamás dijo nada, y ninguna de nosotras lo notamos. Sin duda ella necesitaba compañía y aliento. Alguien que la distrajera de su soledad y su pena. Ese alguien fue Seiya, y Serena se aferro a él como un naufrago a un madero flotante. Creo que se hizo dependiente de su compañía, de su cariño, de sus muestras de afecto y su atención, de su alegría, algo que en esos días necesitaba más que nunca.

—Dices que…

—Digo que es probable que Serena confundiera sus sentimientos hacia él, pero creo que a pesar de su confusión, ella planeaba seguir adelante con su vida. Ella trataba de reponerse a la perdida de aquella persona que de alguna manera la había mantenido a flote por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, al marcharse Darien nuevamente…

El ambiente quedo sumido en silencio por un par de minutos, mientras que Lita parecía analizar mis palabras. —Yo… no sé si debo desear que tengas razón o que estés equivocada.

—Lo sé, de tener razón significaría que la posición de las outers y de Reí es la correcta, que apoyar a Serena solo la conduciría a un error del que seguramente se lamentaría. Significaría que Serena solo confunde sus sentimientos hacia Seiya, que es agradecimiento y hasta cierto punto una dependencia emocional lo que la une él, y no amor.

Lita no pudo disimular su nerviosismo—Significaría que tanto Mina como nosotras cometimos un error en darle falsas ilusiones a Seiya. —Aseguro terminando de comprender mi inquietud—Significaría que el regreso de los chicos es solo un error que afecta a nuestra princesa, y que las outers tienen razón al desear que se marchen.

Asentí en silencio mientras veía el temor en los ojos de mi amiga. Si, quizás las outers tenían razón, quizás los chicos debían marcharse. Eso me dolió, pues en mi mente y corazón aun prevalecía la imagen de Taiki.

* * *

**SERENA POV **

"_Lo sabe todo"—_Volvió a repetirse en mi mente— "_Es por eso que vino, quería hablar conmigo al respecto_"—Pensé.

— ¿Qué harás?—Pregunto Mina sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Darien ha vuelto—Respondí sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Ya estuvo aquí? ¿Qué te dijo?

Me acerque al balcón, puse mi mano derecha sobre el cristal de la puerta corrediza y deje mi vista perdida en el horizonte—Me pidió disculpas por todo. Me hablo como jamás lo hizo en esta vida. Me hizo recordar porque me enamore de él en el milenio de plata. Me abrió su corazón y desnudo sus sentimientos ante mí. Su temor a perderme. Su desesperación por recuperarme. Me mostro al hombre que yo siempre quise ver. El hombre que yo sabía que él era.

—Logro que las rodillas me temblaran y que mi boca se quedara sin palabras. Me dijo lo que toda mujer anhela escuchar del hombre que ama. Dijo que me amaba más que a su propia vida, que no soportaría perderme, que lucharía por mí contra cualquier hombre que quisiera arrebatarle mi amor.

—Me aseguro que es a mí a quien ama, y no al fantasma de una perfecta princesa que no logro ver frente al espejo. ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Tienes idea lo que esas palabras hicieron estremecer mi mundo? Yo siempre creí que… yo…

* * *

**MINA POV**

No pudo continuar hablando. Su voz ya estaba por completo quebrada y sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes. Su frente estaba recargada en el frio cristal impidiendo que yo pudiera ver el reflejo de su rostro. Aunque en realidad no necesitaba ver sus lágrimas para saber que mi amiga se encontraba destrozada.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda. —Todo saldrá bien Serena—Me atreví a asegurarle sintiendo que me metía a mí misma y a ella. ¿Cómo podía decir yo eso? ¿Cómo podía siquiera suponerlo?

— ¿Cómo? —Repitió ella la pregunta que se había formulado en mi mente— Soy una idiota. Me deje llevar… No debí…

—No te tortures. No pudiste evitarlo. No fue tu culpa.

—Yo lo tenía todo para ser feliz, y mírame ahora, ahogándome entre el dolor y los remordimientos. Sintiéndome culpable por haber dañado a dos hombre que tan solo me han brindado su amor. Temerosa de perderlo todo.

— ¡No puedo con esto!—grito librándose de mi abrazos para girarse y encararme — La culpa me está matando. El desconcierto…

—Ya lo había decidido, y si, tenía mis dudas, pero no las suficientes como para poner todo en peligro. Estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante atesorando en mi corazón el recuerdo de Seiya. Eso me bastaba.

—Luchaba cada día para reponerme, para recuperar mis sonrisas. Para retomar la vida que tenía antes de que el apareciera. Luchaba para que mi amor por el se guardara en mi corazón junto a su imagen, porque en el fondo siempre supe que eso era lo correcto. Porque siempre he sabido que jamás tendría el valor o el egoísmo suficiente para hacer las cosas de otra manera.

— ¡Pero Darien se marcho una vez más! El se fue y me dejo tambaleándome por completo. Su carta me destrozo y removió todo en mi interior. Me sentí culpable y me sentí traidora.

— ¡Me sentí sola! —Grito mostrándose desesperada—Tan sola como aquella vez en que Seiya estuvo a mi lado. Y tuve miedo. ¡Lo necesitaba! Solo Seiya es capaz de aminorar la ausencia de Darien. Es por eso que llegue a amarlo en aquella época. Porque a su lado el dolor no era tan grande. Porque junto a él la angustia y la melancolía quedaban paradas detrás de una puerta. Porque fue en esa época que pude darme cuenta de lo insignificante que soy siendo una simple humana.

No comprendí su último comentario —A que te refieres— pregunte.

—Sailor Moon es poderosa, una guerrera determinada y valiente que ha salvado a la humanidad en incontables ocasiones, y Serenety… ella es perfecta, la princesa ideal de todo cuento de hadas… ¿Pero yo? ¿Qué hay de Serena Tsukino? —Pregunto en apenas un doloroso murmullo.

—Serena… no te entiendo. Sabes que te amamos. Sabes que daríamos la vida por ti. —Le asegure tratando de abrazarla.

— ¡No! —Me esquivo de manera brusca mientras me veía de forma dolida y molesta—No soy estúpida. Tú y el resto de las chicas no estarían a mi lado de no ser por Serenety. ¿No te das cuenta? Yo soy solamente un cero a la izquierda.

—Eso no es verdad—rebatí—y aun si fuera cierto entonces todas estaríamos en la misma situación. No eres la única con una identidad oculta.

—Lo sé. Pero en mi caso, solo una de mis identidades parece tener valor. —Murmuro cabizbaja y derrotada —Ustedes son amadas por quienes son en esta vida. Michiru es la famosa violinista. Lita la futura Chef. Amy será doctora, tú cumplirás tu sueño de ser artista. Todas tienen algo. Todas ustedes son alguien detrás de su uniforme de sailors. ¿Pero yo? Yo soy solo la sombra de lo que fue una princesa, soy solo el cimiento de lo que será una reina. Yo, Serena Tsukino, no soy nadie. Pero… pero aun así él me amo. Seiya me amo por ser quien menos parecía tener valor. ¿Cómo no amarlo cuando creí que él era el único hombre que realmente me amaba a mí? Solo a mí.

Ambas guardamos silencio por un par de segundos. No soy muy lista. Eso lo tengo claro. Pero al escuchar las palabras de Serena se instalo en mí una inquietud que me estaba carcomiendo._ —Estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante atesorando en mi corazón el recuerdo de Seiya. Eso me bastaba. —_Me había dicho refiriéndose a los meses anteriores a que todo este conflicto comenzara— _ ¡Pero Darien se marcho una vez más! ¡Me sentí sola! Tan sola como aquella vez en que Seiya estuvo a mi lado. Y tuve miedo. ¡Lo necesitaba! Solo Seiya es capaz de aminorar la ausencia de Darien. Es por eso que llegue a amarlo en aquella época. Porque a su lado el dolor no era tan grande._

Y fue allí que logre escuchar aun oculta en sus palabras, una declaración que quizás ella misma paso por alto.

Serena amaba la compañía de Seiya. Amaba que su presencia mitigara el dolor provocado por la ausencia de Darien. Pero… ¿Amaba realmente a Seiya, o solo se hizo dependiente a él como cualquier adicto a su droga? Tanto, que a pesar del regreso de Darien, la partida de Seiya la dejo sumida en una especie de etapa de desintoxicación que ella intentaba superar por su sola. —_Luchaba cada día para reponerme, para recuperar mis sonrisas. Para retomar la vida que tenía antes de que el apareciera—_

Pero Darien se fue lanzándola a un dolor y una soledad que ella ya había experimentado. La dejo sintiéndose vulnerable y sola, con la necesidad de aferrarse a cualquier cosa que lograra impedir que se ahogara en aquella angustia. La dejo desesperada de su droga contra el dolor. La dejo deseosa de Seiya.

—Es tu droga—Murmure en voz alta capturado su atención. Ella me miro confundida.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que algunas querrán acuchillarme. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, hasta cierto punto es lo que me resulto más lógico hasta el momento, pero aun tendremos una que otra sorpresa.

Feliz nuevo año a todos.

Besos.


	17. Una visita inesperada

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Sé que es más corto, pero ya me urgía actualizar, y no he contado con mucho tiempo disponible. De igual forma espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Una visita inesperada.**_

**MINA POV**

—_Seiya me amo a pesar de ser quien menos parecía tener valor. ¿Cómo no amarlo cuando creí que él era el único hombre que realmente me amaba a mí? Solo a mí. —_Serena siempre creyó que Darien la amaba solo por aquella princesa que fue en su vida pasada, solo por la hermosa soberana que llegaría a ser a su lado. Serena creyó que Darien estaba enamorado de aquel futuro más que de ella. Y con esa creencia su corazón se aferro al recuerdo del único hombre que parecía amarla por sí misma, por ser simplemente Serena.

Pero ahora… ahora Serena sabe que Darien la ama mucho más profundamente de lo que ella creía — _Darien me aseguro que es a mí a quien ama, y no al fantasma de una perfecta princesa que no logro ver frente al espejo. ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Tienes idea lo que esas palabras hicieron tambalear mi mundo? Yo siempre creí que… yo…—_Ella creía que Seiya era el único que la amaba realmente y quizás pensando eso, creyó que sería una estupidez no corresponderle.

—Es tu droga contra el dolor—repetí una vez más con su mirada fija en mi— lo usas para aminorar la ausencia de Darien, en realidad… tu no lo amas.

Su mirada cayo, no pareció molesta, ni sorprendida por el comentario. Deduje que ella misma ya lo había pensado.

—Yo…—murmuro esquivando mi mirada. Sin embargo no dijo más. Permaneció en silencio.

—Es mi culpa—confesé tras terminar de comprender lo que mi participación en todo este asunto había provocado. —Fui yo quien le hablo a Darien de Seiya, de no haberlo hecho, quizás el no se habría marchado. Y ahora, para empeorarlo todo le he revelado a Seiya una verdad que quizás jamás debió conocer. Yo más que nadie le he dado esperanzas. El… perdóname Serena

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

Habían pasado horas desde que deje la casa de Serena, y este sentimiento de impotencia y coraje no había aminorado en lo absoluto. Quería seguridad. La necesitaba. Necesitaba volver a saberme el único hombre en la vida de Serena. Necesitaba saber que nuestro futuro aun nos esperaba. Que aun podíamos salvarlo. Que a pasar de las dudas y los errores, nuestro amor saldría triunfante.

Sin embargo me sentía tan temeroso de perderla como el día en que Mina, aun sin quererlo, me abrió los ojos.

Sí, yo me había equivocado una vez más. No debí marcharme. Fue una decisión estúpida y cobarde y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

No quería perderla. Sin importar si lo merecía o no. No quería perder su amor. Ella era mi vida, y yo, estúpidamente me había sentido tan seguro que jamás me preocupe por dejárselo claro. ¿Acaso existe un límite para decir "te amo"? ¡No! Ella me lo demostraba a cada día, con cada una de sus sonrisas. Sus gestos me lo gritaban, sus miradas.

Pero yo, en cambio, de manera imbécil supuse que no eran necesarias mis demostraciones de afecto. Supuse que ella sabía de mi amor y que el simple hecho de saberlo debía bastarle.

¡Maldito imbécil!

Incluso la imagen en el espejo me recuerda mis errores. Me recuerda que corro el riesgo de perderla. Y no quiero hacerlo. No podría soportarlo.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Mina se había marchado sintiéndose culpable. Quizás tenía razón, quizás ella empeoro todo al hablar de mis dudas con Darien. Pero ¿debo culparla cuando a pesar de sus errores su única intención fue ayudarme?

Supongo que no puedo. Ella no ha sido la única que provoco todo este lio. Debo asumir la responsabilidad que me toca. Fui yo quien traiciono a Darien, fui yo quien beso los labios de Seiya. Todas hemos cometido errores, pero sin duda, los míos son los más grandes.

—_Es tu droga contra el dolor—_me había dicho Mina_— lo usas para aminorar la ausencia de Darien, en realidad… tu no lo amas. _

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Soy tan idiota como para confundir el agradecimiento y el cariño, con el amor? Me negaba a creerlo. Aun que siendo franca conmigo misma, eso sería conveniente, lo haría todo más fácil.

Tenía que hablar con ambos. Tenía que impedir que Seiya y Darien se enfrentaran por mi causa. Obviamente tenía que elegir, no había opción, debía romper el corazón de uno de ellos, y a su vez, romper una parte de mi propio corazón.

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

La noche había llegado tras el paso de las horas. No podía dormir. Las palabras de Yaten aun resonaban en mi mente provocándome un intenso escalofrió. ¿Perderla por completo? No, no podría soportarlo.

No tenía nada de apetito, pero debía comer algo en caso de toparme nuevamente con "_el principito"_. No quería que me encontrara debilucho. Yo le debía un golpe, y me gusta pagar mis deudas.

Estaba con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador cuando escuche unos ligeros llamados en la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando Taiki y Yaten se hicieron presentes en la estancia. Al parecer, el estado de insomnio era colectivo.

—Quizás sean las outers— Comento Yaten notándose molesto.

—Ellas no tocarían la puerta—Asegure yo sabiendo que sería más probable que la derrumbaran.

Gire el pomo de la puerta esperando encontrarme tal vez con _"el principito"_ en cuyo caso sería mi puño en su cara quien lo recibiría. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió encontré ante mí un hermoso rostro femenino.

—Bombón—la llame ilusionado y alegre de tenerla frente a mí.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Yaten a mis espaldas un tanto incrédulo. Gire mi rostro para ver a mi hermano queriendo descifrar a quien rayos se refería con esa pregunta, y lo que encontré en su cara y en la de Taiki fue exactamente la misma expresión de asombro.

—Tú no eres Serena. —dijo esta vez Taiki— aunque el parecido es asombroso.

Mis ojos se posaron una vez más sobre la recién llegada. Sin duda eran idénticas, la misma estatura y complexión, el mismo rostro, quizás la misma edad. Lo único que diferenciaba a esta chica de mi bombón, eran sus ojos rubí y su cabello rosado.

—Mi nombre es Serena Chiva, soy hija del príncipe de este planeta y de la princesa de la luna, a quien tú llamas bombón.

Di un paso atrás por la impresión que me causaron sus palabras. No podía ser. No era justo.

— ¿Tu padre te ha enviado?—pregunto Taiki acercándose a nosotros.

—No, he venido por cuenta propia. —aseguró entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí— De hecho nadie sabe que estoy aquí, y me gustaría que así siguiera.

—Sin duda se a lo que has venido, pero pierdes tu tiempo. No renunciare a ella.

—Es un infinito egoísmo y no amor lo que escucho en tus palabras.

— ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi amor por ella?

—Ella me hablo de ti, incluso podría decir que siempre te guarde cariño gracias a sus relatos. Sin embargo, creo que mi madre quizás no fue franca conmigo, pues al tenerte frente a mí, no reconozco al hombre de quien ella tanto se enorgullecía.

Esquive su mirada sintiéndome molesto— Tu presencia aquí no tiene sentido. ¡Márchate! No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga renunciar a ella

— ¿Renunciar? ¿Acaso no es necesario que algo te pertenezca para poder renunciar a ello?

Esa chica estaba resultando exasperante. Su inmenso parecido con mi bombón quedaba anulado por completo cada vez que abría la boca— No juegos conmigo niña, ya he superado la impresión que tu _programada_ existencia me causo. Sin duda estas aquí solo tratando de garantizar tu nacimiento y no la felicidad de ella.

— ¿Hablas de su felicidad? ¿Acaso te importa?

— ¡Por supuesto! La amo más que a mi propia vida. Moriría si con mi muerte garantizara sus sonrisas.

— ¿Y con qué osadía te atreves a asegurar que ella no es feliz en el futuro que la espera? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a suponerlo?

—El no la hará feliz. El no la ama como yo lo hago.

—El la ha amado desde otra vida, a través del tiempo y de la muerte, el ha muerto entre sus brazos y ha sido el amor de ella el que lo ha devuelto a la vida en cada ocasión. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Acaso es tan grande tu egoísmo? ¡Ella lo ama! Lo ha amado por más de mil años y de momento eres solo tu quien se interpone en la realización del que fue su más grande sueño. Tokio de Cristal es la culminación de una vida de luchas y sacrificios. Es su recompensa y satisfacción. Y tú, lo estas poniendo en peligro.

—Si ella duda debe ser porque no está muy convencida de ese futuro. ¿Acaso no eres tu egoísta al pretender obligarla a una vida que quizás ya no le complazca?

—Es la vida junto a ti la que jamás podrá complacerla ¿No lo comprendes? ¿No la conoces lo suficiente?

— ¡Por supuesto que la conozco!

—Entonces deberías saber que ella jamás podrá cimentar su felicidad en la pena de otros.

— ¿de qué…

—Por años han luchado por ese futuro que tu pones en peligro con tu presencia. Han sido muchas las batallas, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Pero todo fue tolerado y superado porque siempre tuvieran la vista fija en lo que sería su recompensa: Tokio de cristal.

—Quizás tu no logres siguiera imaginar la grandeza que ese título conlleva. Quizás para ti no tiene la menor de las importancias. Tú no lo has visto. Tú no sabes los sacrificios que tu amor representa para ella, a lo que tendría que renunciar por elegirte, lo que tendría que enfrentar, el dolor que la condenarías a llevar por siempre en su conciencia, oculto detrás de cada una de las sonrisas que te dedicara.

—No tiene porque ser así. Sabré hacerla feliz a cada momento.

—No a menos que poseas el poder de borrar su memoria. No a menos que puedas arrancar de su mente y corazón la esperanza y las ilusiones que alimentaron su espíritu por años. No a menos que puedas retroceder en el tiempo e impedir que ella me conociera, porque aunque para ti yo no representa más que un obstáculo, para ella, yo soy la hija con la que ha soñado por mucho tiempo, soy la realización de sus sueños, soy la meta que a perseguido y a protegido tras cada batalla. Y perdóname Seiya Kuo, pero no hay forma de que puedas competir contra eso.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

Alguien en algún capitulo anterior me pregunto ¿y porque Rini no viene a defender su nacimiento? Pues allí esta.

Espero sus comentarios.


	18. Enfrentando al Futuro

Ok, oficialmente esta es la actualización que más ha demorado en llegar por mi parte.

Como saben, me concentre en mis otras historias y deje esta de lado, pero como ven, no estoy dispuesta a abandonarla.

* * *

**ENFRETANDO AL FUTURO.**

**SEIYA POV**

—No tiene porque ser así. Sabré hacerla feliz a cada momento. —Le aseguro exasperado.

—No a menos que poseas el poder de borrar su memoria. No a menos que puedas arrancar de su mente y corazón la esperanza y las ilusiones que alimentaron su espíritu por años. No a menos que puedas retroceder en el tiempo e impedir que ella me conozca, porque aunque para ti yo no represente más que un obstáculo, para ella, yo soy la hija con la que ha soñado por mucho tiempo, soy la realización de sus sueños, soy la meta que ha perseguido y ha protegido tras cada batalla. Y perdóname Seiya Kuo, pero no hay forma de que puedas competir contra eso.

Dude, una vez mas estaba dudando. ¿En verdad era posible lo que ella decía? ¿En verdad mi amor lejos de provocarle dicha, solo le traería pena y remordimientos?

—Mi madre te recuerda, y jamás ha negado el gran cariño que por ti ha guardado aun con el paso del tiempo. Pero es solo eso, un gran cariño, y no el amor al que tú te aferrar a obtener de su parte.

Baje la mirada, y poco después volví a levantarla buscando en el rostro de mis hermanos un poco de ayuda. No la encontré. En sus ojos se expresaba el mudo apoyo que sentían por aquella joven, que había llegado para terminar de derrumbar mis esperanzas.

—En mi época se les recuerda como amigos y aliados —volvió a escucharse su voz — son grandes las proezas y muchas las felices anécdotas que mi madre y las sailors relatan sobre ustedes. Sus ojos aun se llenan de orgullo al hablar del triunfo obtenido tras la derrota de galaxia, del como ustedes tres debieron proteger a Sailor Moon, cuando ya sus guardianas habían sido derrotadas, y de la despedida sobre una terraza que por muchos años visitaron con melancolía.

—Espera— hablo Taiki acercándose a nosotros —tus memoria solo hablan de nuestra primer visita a la tierra ¿Acaso…

—No, en el futuro del que yo vengo, ustedes jamás pisaron la tierra por segunda vez.

Yaten siguió los pasos de Taiki al acercarse— ¿Qué significa eso?— pregunto.

—Significa que según el curso de la historia terrestre, jamás debimos volver.

Mi mirada cayo una vez más, ¿Acaso debía simplemente renunciar a mi amor por ella? ¿Debía hacer caso a las palabras de esta chica?

—No fui enviada para causarte dolor, solo esperamos que puedas comprender…

— ¡¿Fuiste enviada?!—Me sentí llenar de furia. — ¡Lo sabia! —La enfrente colerizado—. ¡Márchate! Tu presencia aquí es solo la prueba del peligro que represento para tu padre. Ya no escuchare las palabras que alguien más ha puesto en tu boca para mí. ¡Debió tener el valor de venir a enfrentarme! ¡Es lo menos que merezco¡

Esta vez fue su mirada la que cayó ante la altivez de la mía. Su aspecto antes soberbio y desafiante se torno derrotado — Está bien—concedió— entonces ven conmigo, y lanza tu mismo a la cara de quien me envió, todos tus reproches.

* * *

**SETSUNA POV**

Sentí el llamado que solo un descendiente de la luna es capaz de invocar. Esperaba poder evitarlo, pero a pesar de mis anhelos, ya lo había previsto.

Cerré la puerta del futuro donde Tokio de Cristal aun se tambaleaba. La mirada de uno de mis soberanos me indico que aquella reunión no podría evitarse. Su enfrentamiento con Seiya Kuo era eminente e indispensable para definir de una vez por todas el curso que el futuro tomaría.

Cerré los ojos dispuesta a ser trasportada al lugar donde había sido requerida, y al abrirlos me encontré frente al hombre cuya solo presencia convertía mi realidad en un pesadilla. No dije nada, tan solo desee que mi mirada le expresara con toda claridad, el desprecio que por dentro le dedicaba.

—Plut, por favor, llévanos a las puertas del tiempo. Es necesario que Seiya conozca el futuro.

Por un momento desee tener la capacidad de oponerme a los deseos de la pequeña dama. Pero el enfrentamiento de Seiya Kuo con el futuro ya era inevitable. Sin mediar palabra, y tan solo con una leve reverencia de por medio, levante mi báculo permitiendo que su poder nos trasladara.

* * *

**TAIKI POV**

Una segadora luz inundo el lugar por un instante y al haberse disipado nos encontramos en un extraño lugar frente a una enorme puerta que de inmediato se abrió ante nosotros.

La escena que se dibujo tras aquel portal me dejo, quizás por primera vez en mi vida, sin palabras.

El paisaje parecía sacado del más hermoso cuento de hadas, con la justa dosis de realidad que me aseguraba el hecho de no estarlo soñando. Me sentí como un niño boquiabierto deslumbrado por la grandeza que aquel imperio ostentaba.

Fuimos conducidos hasta el imponente palacio de cristal mientras las sonrisas y los cordiales saludos llegaban a nosotros de cualquier persona que cruzábamos en el camino.

Yaten expresaba en su rostro el mismo asombro que seguramente se dibujaba en el mío. Mientras que Seiya parecía reacio a aceptar la belleza y la perfección que a nuestro alrededor permanecían.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos —escuche su voz dulce y madura. Mis ojos de inmediato la localizaron deslumbrándose con su elegante porte y su mirada serena. —Vengan con nosotras — pidió Mercury, y tras ese "nosotras" fue que finalmente note la presencia de Venus y Júpiter.

* * *

**YATEN POV**

Si en algún momento Mina se autoproclamo la diosa del amor, era hasta ahora que reconocía que el titulo le venía a la perfección. La hermosa rubia en una versión madura y encantadora me sonrió, logrando que por primera vez mis rodillas temblaran ante su presencia.

—Vengan, tenemos mucho de que conversar—pidió extendiendo su mano hacia mí, mientras que yo me vi imposibilitado para apartar de sus ojos mi mirada.

Mi mano fue tomada entre las suyas y la sentí tan real, que de inmediato la vaga idea de una ilusión se desvaneció ante su toque. Me deje guiar por ella y fue minutos después que pude percatarme de que su invitación no había incluido a Seiya, quien se había quedado a nuestras espaldas aun siendo escoltado por Sailor Plut, y la joven princesa de aquel reino.

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

Fui escoltado y posteriormente abandonado en un majestuoso salón banco con enormes ventanales, que daban paso a un hermoso paisaje de un amplio jardín repleto de rosas. Sin poder evitarlo, y sintiéndome extrañamente atraído, me acerque al ventanal y contemple el exterior permitiéndome, por primera vez, reconocer la hermosura de aquel reino.

Una puerta fue abierta, y en el umbral, un guardia hizo una reverencia a quien se disponía a entrar. Me gire dándole la espalda a la imagen que recién contemplaba, y sentí de improviso como los rasgos de mi rostro se tensaron, al tiempo que mis manos se hacían puños a mis costados.

Ya podía imaginarme la arrogante actitud de aquel "_principito_" convertido en Rey en esta realidad. No me importaba. Ya estaba mentalmente preparado para enfrentarme a él, e incluso de nuevo a su hija. Sin embargo, toda mi preparación mental se vino abajo cuando _su_ imagen se dibujo en mis pupilas.

Ella entro, y la puerta fue cerrada a sus espaldas dejándonos solos. El silencio prevaleció por algunos segundos, mientras nuestras miradas se reconocían mutuamente. Se veía aun más hermosa que aquella imagen que por tanto tiempo alimento mis recuerdos. Su mirada dulce y gentil seguía siendo la misma, pero sus facciones mostraban una madurez que aun creyéndolo imposible, aumentaba su belleza.

Sus pasos la acercaron a mí, mientras que yo permanecí embelesado ante aquella imagen. Su cuerpo oculto tras un sencillo vestido blanco, delineaba a la perfección cada una de sus curvas, ahora más pronunciadas y generosas.

Se detuvo frente a mí, mientras que yo permanecí tan inmóvil y anonadado como en el primer instante.

La vi sonreír y llevar con elegancia su mano derecha hasta mi rostro—"Finalmente puedo alcanzar aquella imagen que ha protagonizado muchos de mis sueños por tantos años"—murmuro acariciando mi mejilla, mientras una melancólica lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Su mano abandono mi rostro y se poso esta vez en mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón. Quería decirle tanto, que sentía que las palabras existentes en el vocabulario no serian suficientes para expresar mis sentimientos.

Sonrió tenuemente sin que yo pudiera interpretar el significado de aquella sonrisa. ¿Nostalgia? ¿Anhelo? Sus ojos dejaron a los míos sin el cobijo de su mirada, y su cuerpo se acerco aun más a mí, como si buscara refugio contra mi pecho. No dijo nada, tan solo sentí su cuerpo pegarse al mío, mientras que su rostro encontró perfecto para sí, el hueco de mi cuello.

Me deje llevar, y sin pensarlo, la envolví con mis brazos estrechándola aun mas contra mí pecho. Permitiéndome, quizás de manera injusta e inapropiada, sentirla mía…

Ella no puso objeción, más bien parecía aliviada ante mi demostración de afecto —Te eche tanto de menos, que injustamente pedí a las estrellas que volvieras algún día—susurro contra mi piel — lo lamento, no tenía derecho de anhelar tu regreso.

La separe de mí, para poder ver su rostro y buscar en sus facciones, el significado que no logre descifrar en sus palabras. Sin embargo, en sus ojos solo pude encontrar una celeste mirada, cargada de un profundo anhelo culposo.

Una fugaz idea llego a mi mente. Un murmullo creado por mi voz interna. Una posible explicación ante aquella mirada: _Ella siente culpa ante este acercamiento, al estar entre mis brazos… siente culpa ante esta realidad… siente culpa… porque me ama. _

Su mirada se perdió a mis espaldas por un segundo, solo un segundo, y de inmediato su cuerpo se tenso, y dos pasos la separaron de mí.

Sus ojos evitaron los míos, impidiendo preguntar, aun sin palabras, el porqué de aquella reacción. En consecuencia gire mi cuerpo buscando lo que ella había visto a mis espaldas, y me encontré con las frías miradas de Uranus y Neptiun a tan solo un metro de aquel ventanal.

Si en el pasado jamás ocultaron su desprecio hacia mí, en este futuro pareciera que tal sentimiento había sido alimentado con el paso de los años. Sus rasgos eras duros, inmutables, tensos ante la imagen de mi rostro. Neptiun ostentaba prepotencia con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras que Uranus era la viva imagen de la furia contenida, con los labios apretados y las manos hechas puño.

A ellas se acerco Plut, quien una vez más me fulmino con mi mirada. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, tras intercambiar algunas palabras con sus compañeras, las tres se alejaron perdiéndose de vista.

Un fuerte estremecimiento logro sacudirlo todo. Me gire encontrado a mi bombón intentando mantener el equilibrio. Algunos floreros y demás adornos cayeron de sus lugares, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Yo corrí hacia ella sin evitar tambalearme en el proceso, la vi caer de rodillas y llevar ambas a manos a su cabeza. Me acerque colocándome a su lado y la abrace buscando protegerla de aquello que para mí era desconocido.

Una puerta fue abierta con brusquedad y por ella llego sailor Mars— ¡Majestad!—llamo a su soberana— ¿Se encuentra…— y en el mismo instante en que sus ojos me encontraron, sus palabras se detuvieron.

El estremecimiento pasó y sentí como la esbelta figura entre mis brazos se relajaba. —Majestad—la llamo esta vez otra figura femenina que de momento no reconocí. Sin embargo, la furiosa expresión de sus ojos violeta me rebelo en tan solo un segundo su identidad. Sailor Saturn.

Aquella hermosa joven de larga melena negra y cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado, había dejado sin duda, mucho tiempo atrás, a aquella niña de apariencia frágil en cuyo interior se escondía un poder inigualable.

Se acerco a nosotros dedicándome el mismo desprecio que ostentaban el resto de las outers. —Aléjate de ella… Kuo— exigió con voz baja, pero demandante.

Estaba por responder al desafío de su mirada, sin embargo, mi bombón detuvo mis palabras al incorporarse y alejarse una vez mas de mis brazos.

—Los temblores empeoran—la escuche murmurar mas para sí misma que para el resto de los presentes.

—Los habitantes están temerosos—informo Mars, sin apartar su mirada de mi— y las construcciones han empezado a mostrar daños. —Vi como sus manos se hacían puños y sus labios se apretaban como si quisiera evitar decir algo, que en realidad era necesario revelar— El rey no podrá resistirlo por mucho tiempo más.

La mirada de mi bombón decayó, mientras que en sus facciones los sentimientos de preocupación y culpa se hacían evidentes.

— ¿Madre?—escuche su voz apareciendo tras Saturn— ¿te encuentras bien?

La mirada de la hermosa reina se dulcifico ante la sola presencia de aquella joven, y sin perder tiempo, corrió a su encuentro refugiando a su hija entre sus brazos. —Estoy bien cariño ¿y tú?—pregunto acariciando su cabello rosado, mientras obtenía un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

—Por favor —llamo a las sailors presentes—llévenla a su recamara y cuiden de ella. —Pidió. Ambas asintieron y la joven princesa de aquel reino se retiro siendo escoltada por las guardianas.

Una vez que nos quedamos nuevamente solos, mis pasos me acercaron a ella.

—Bombón—la llame invitándola a mirarme. Ella se giro una vez más hacia mí y en sus ojos, de repente, una chispa de ilusión se presento.

—Hacia tanto que no escuchada ese apodo. —Murmuro con un intento de sonrisa—Es lindo escuchar tu voz llamándome como siempre lo hiciste.

Me acerque a ella, y esta vez fui yo quien lleve mi mano a su rostro, acunando en mi palma su mejilla—Bombón, no lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Los años… la vida…el destino. — respondió al tiempo que se separaba de mi una vez más.

La vi caminar hasta un sillón cercano y tomar asiento para después invitarme a ocupar el lugar a su lado. Me acerque a ella sin apartar de sus ojos mi mirada. Se veía melancólica, triste… apenada.

Una vez a su lado, ella toma mis manos entre las suyas y me miro con ternura y determinación. —Me llena el corazón de alegría el volver a verte, el escuchar tu voz… el sentirte, pero… lo cierto es que jamás debiste volver. —Abrí mi boca queriendo objetar ese argumento, pero ella detuvo mis palabras—Esta es mi vida, esto es lo que yo debo lograr. Esta realidad es el futuro que le espera a la Serena que tú conoces. Jamás existió una opción diferente. Este es mi destino.

* * *

Bien. ¿Aun esta alguien por allí? Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	19. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Sentimientos encontrados.**

**SEIYA POV**

—Esta es mi vida, esto es lo que yo debo lograr. Esta realidad es el futuro que le espera a la Serena que tú conoces. Jamás existió una opción diferente. Este es mi destino.

—Te equivocas—refute sus palabras poniéndome de pie para encararla— ¡Yo soy la otra opción! He vuelto por ella… por ti.

Su mirada se entristeció aun más. —lo lamento… lamento el que ella este dudando, y que sus dudas sean alimento de tus esperanzas.

—No son solo sus dudas las que fortalecen mis ilusiones. Es la forma en que sus ojos me expresan un amor aun no confesado. Es la calidez que me envolvió cuando la tuve entre mis brazos. Es la entrega que sentí en nuestro primer beso. Es…

— ¿Te beso?—pregunto confundida, mientras yo la veía sin entender el porqué ella lo ignoraba.

—Tú eres ella. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?—pregunte sintiendo que mi confusión comenzaba a convertirse en molestia.

—A decir verdad, el pasado del que tú vienes, al que llegaste por segunda vez, me es desconocido. Esta realidad comenzó a colapsarse en el momento en que Darien decidió dejarla en libertad, provocando que las dudas que ella tenía se hicieran aun más fuertes.

—Todo lo que ocurre en el pasado de ellos afecta este futuro, el cual de momento subsiste gracias al poder de Endymión, pero como lo notaste, su poder comienza a ser insuficiente para mantenerlo con vida… la verdad es, que todo lo que ves, desaparecerá a menos que ella elija a Darien.

— ¡Pero ella me ama!— asegure sintiéndome molesto por su clara insinuación. —ayer, por primera vez, vi en sus ojos ese amor al que me aferro, al igual que lo vi hoy en los tuyos.

No se mostro sorprendida ante mi afirmación, de hecho, ni siquiera hizo el intento por desmentir mis palabras, simplemente sus ojos rehuyeron a los míos— ¿Acaso miento?—me atreví a preguntar con un tono de voz que denotaba más un desafío que una simple duda.

Sus manos se cerraron en puño sobre su regazo, y pude notar como temblaban ligeramente— ¿Bombón? —

—Tienes razón—confeso logrando sorprenderme—y al mismo tiempo te equivocas—añadió devolviendo a mis ojos su mirada. Ella se puso de pie y dándome la espalda camino hasta quedar frente al ventanal. Yo la seguí deteniendo mis pasos justo detrás de ella.

—No lo entiendo—confesé refiriéndome a su último argumento.

—Jamás te olvide… ni por un instante—le escuche decir mientras nuestras miradas se unían en el reflejo de aquella ventana—tu recuerdo me acompaño muchas noches, aun estando entre sus brazos. —Se giro para verme, y en sus ojos encontré seguridad y ternura— Y aun así, ni ayer, ni hoy, ni mañana, cambiaria el refugio de su pecho por el tuyo.

Di un paso atrás aun sin pretenderlo, mientras intentaba encontrar en sus facciones algún indicio de que mentía. — ¿Por qué?— pregunte finalmente sin comprender la causa sus palabras, entre líneas decían amarme, y al mismo tiempo intentaban matar mis ilusiones. — ¿Es por el deber? ¿Es por ella?—

—Lo siento—fue su respuesta. Más eso no me basto.

— ¡No! No permitiré que ella se convierta en la marioneta de esta realidad. Yo romperé cualquier cadena que pretenda retenerla al lado de Darien. Enfrentare lo que sea necesario para liberarla de una vida que no la hará feliz.

Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa, mientras que su mirada se mostro nostálgica—Disculpa si mi melancolía ante tu presencia te ha dejado esa impresión, pero debo dejarte claro que soy muy feliz a su lado. Que mis sueños e ilusiones se vieron superados en esta realidad. Que al ver a mi hija encuentro en ella el reflejo del amor de ambos. Que él me ama tanto, que a cada instante me siento la mujer más dichosa en la faz de la tierra. Que entre sus brazos, tu rostro y tu nombre son solo un añorado recuerdo, una simple pregunta… una duda infantil. La misma duda que te permitió ver indecisión en su mirada. Una duda que ella superara en cualquier momento y te dejara a ti en el mismo lugar de siempre… lejos de su corazón.

— ¡Mientes!

—No lo hago, y si te he hecho venir es porque quiero que lo comprendas. Porque debes entender que el lugar que demandas a su lado jamás será tuyo. Porque el amor que has visto en sus ojos y en los míos, se debe a la inmensidad del cariño que te guardamos, y a la estúpida duda infantil que se instalo en su mente tras tu partida.

Sus palabras me quebrantaron, habían sido dichas con tanta seguridad y firmeza, que lograron estremecerme. ¿En verdad era posible? ¿Me estaba diciendo la verdad, o tan solo mentía con el fin de asegurar esta realidad que poco a poco se colapsaba?

— ¿Cuál es esa duda infantil de la que hablas?—pregunto mi parte masoquista.

Ella sonrió levemente y desvió la mirada— No importa, solo debes saber que dicha duda no superara el amor que ella siente por Darien. Porque lo ama, siempre lo ha amado, y sin importar nada, ese amor siempre la llevara de regreso a sus brazos.

—Dímelo— escuche mi propia voz en lo que pareció una lastimera suplica.

Su mirada regreso a mí, y sus pasos acortaron la distancia entre nosotros. Vi como su maño derecha voló suavemente hasta posarse en mi mejilla, mientras su mirada me trasmitía consuelo y cariño. La vi sonreír con nostalgia, y después respondió: — ¿_y si hubiera?—_

_S_u mano, su mirada y su cercanía volvieron a dejarme—pero ese _"y si hubiera"_ jamás existió realmente, como ya dije, nunca hubo otra opción, porque en el fondo… jamás quise otra opción— volvió a darme la espalda depositando su vista nuevamente en la imagen tras aquel cristal—este es nuestro sueño hecho realidad. Esta es la vida que deseamos. Esta es nuestra felicidad. Y tú la estas poniendo en peligro.

* * *

**TAIKI POV**

—Es impresionante— reconocí quizás por quinta vez al contemplar la majestuosidad de aquel lugar.

—Esta es la recompensa que hemos ganado después de tantas luchas —aseguro Sailor Mercury con orgullo —lo que ves frente a tus ojos es la realización de nuestros sueños, pero…—su voz se detuvo en el instante en que la tierra a nuestros pies comenzó a estremecerse. Yo, sin pensarlo, la refugie entre mis brazos en forma protectora, y ella, para mi dicha, no se opuso.

El estremecimiento paso, y ella salió de mis brazos mostrándose apenada. Sin embargo, la pena fue rápidamente remplazada por un notable semblante de tristeza. —No queda mucho tiempo— la escuche murmurar para sí misma. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunte buscando su mirada.

Casi me pareció escuchar como la tierra crujía. ¿Era posible?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y en los suyos pude ver dolor y nostalgia— Me duele decirlo… pero no debieron volver.

* * *

**YATEN POV**

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunte tras haber sentido como la tierra se estremecía bajo mis pies. Venus y Júpiter se miraron entre sí por un instante, y después la guerrera del trueno nos dejo solos tras brindarme un triste sonrisa— ¿Venus?— la llame esperando que me brindara una explicación. Mientras vea a unos metros como el rostro de Taiki mostraba quizás las mismas dudas que el mío.

Sus celestes ojos se encontraron con los míos, y tras un segundo de duda en su mirada, respondió: —La realidad que ves aquí está condenada a perecer a menos que Serena permanezca al lado de Darien. Seiya debe aceptar que el corazón de ella jamás será suyo. Sin importar los argumentos que crea tener para alimentar sus esperezas.

—Eso lo sé —admití—pero el se aferra al amor que siente por ella. El ha soñado por mucho tiempo el tener un lugar a su lado en este mundo.

—No existe un lugar para él en este planeta, y jamás existirá, no a menos que renuncie del todo a ella.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

La noche trascurría lentamente sin que yo pudiera conciliar el sueño. Y lo único que había conseguido después de horas de pensar y pensar, era un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Opte por dejar la cama y tomar un baño buscando que el agua lograra relajarme un poco. No sé cuando tiempo estuve en la tina, pero decidí salir de ella cuando la piel de mis dedos comenzó a arrugarse.

Al entrar a mi habitación encontré a Haruka sentada sobre mi cama _— ¡Genial_—pensé —_solo ella me hacía falta para darle el tiro de gracia a mi noche! _—He tenido suficientes reproches en estos últimos dos días para toda una vida. —Le dije fingiendo una fortaleza que ya me había abandonado desde hace horas— No pretendo ser grosera. Pero te agradecería que te ahorraras los tuyos. —

Para mi sorpresa, la vi sonreír tras el asombro que le causaron mis palabras — Jamás creí oírte hablar así, aunque no debí sorprenderme después del relato que me dio Michiru.

—Estoy cansada de ser débil y frágil, de temblar ante cualquiera de sus comentarios y sus reproches. Pero irónicamente, me cansa aun más el tratar de ser fuerte, el intentar demostrarles que puedo valerme por mi misma. Me destroza el corazón el hacerlas a un lado, porque aun cuando siento que están en mi contra, patéticamente también siento que las necesito más que nunca.

—Aquí estoy

—Y de que me sirve tu presencia cuando la simple imagen del espejo me resulta incomoda.

—Entonces cubriré el espejo y te quedaras solo conmigo.

— ¿A qué juegas Haruka? —Pregunte sin comprender su actitud—Confieso que aun sin desearlos esperaba tus reproches y tus gritos, y en cambio te muestras…

— ¿Amable? ¿ Tolerante? ¿Solidaria?

— ¿Te burlas de mi?—pregunte molesta sintiendo como mis labios comenzaban a temblar, mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas— ¿Te causa gracia el caos que he desatado en mi vida? ¿Es eso? ¿Has venido a divertirte ante mi agonía? ¡Pues bien! ¡Diviértete! —la invite mientras sentía derramar la primera de mis lagrimas.

Ella no respondió. No se inmuto. Su expresión era una clara muestra de indiferencia. Yo la veía mientras trataba de adivinar que sentimientos se mostraban en sus ojos, porque solo ellos, parecían reaccionar ante mis palabras y mi silencioso llanto.

Permanecimos así por un par de minutos. Ella quieta como estatua, y yo temblando como una hoja ante los vientos de otoño.

Su mirada olivo se aparto de mi, y poniéndose de pie me dio la espalda_— ¿simplemente te irás? —_pregunto mi mente sin que mis labios hicieran audibles aquella duda. Yo baje la mirada, haciéndome a la idea de que al levantarla tras un minuto, ella ya no se encontraría. No escuche ni un solo paso, y no los esperaba, ella era ligera como viendo, y al igual que él, podía llegar y podía irse sin ser notada.

Permanecí en silencio no se por cuanto tiempo, fue el sordo golpe, que la toalla que envía mi cabello hizo al caer, lo que logro sacarme de mis pensamientos. Levante la vista, y en efecto, como lo predije, ella ya no estaba. Y su ausencia, lejos de brindarme alivio, me dejo sumida en una nueva soledad teñida de tristeza.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Salí de su habitación sin tener el valor de dejarla por completo sola, por tanto, había encontrado guarida en su balcón, tras el velo de su cortina que me permitía observarla, sin que ella se percatara de mi presencia.

Habían sido sus ojos los que me impidieron gritarle todos los reproches que prepare mentalmente en el camino. Había sido el dolor en su mirada. Su expresión cansada y suplicante que dejo notar su intento por mostrarse fuerte. Pero solo había conseguido eso… un intento.

Me destrozo el alma verla así, como una muñeca hecha pedazos que intenta inútilmente repararse a sí misma. Mis reproches se ahogaron en mi garganta tras posar mis ojos en los suyos, y no encontré palabras sensatas en mi boca que pudieran mostrarle algún tipo de empatía. Yo soy así, ruda, fría, inmutable. La única persona capaz de sacarme una demostración de afecto es Michiru, y ella no se encontraba presente. Era de esperarse que mis palabras resultaran una burla para ella.

Vi como varias lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas en silencio. Ella aun pretendía mostrarse fuerte a pesar de la traición de sus ojos. De su boca no escapo ningún murmullo, ningún sollozo, pero el temblor de sus labios y de cuerpo delato la realidad de los sentimientos que en ese momento la consumían.

No lo soporte mas, y poniéndome de pie la deje sola esperando que mi ausencia le brindara un poco de calma. No fue así, tras encontrarse sola, lejos de mitigar su llanto, sus antes mudos labios dejaron escapar los sollozos que en mi presencia habían contenido.

La escuche llorar por largo rato mientras permaneció parada en el mismo lugar en que yo la había dejado. Su cuerpo, cubierto tan solo por una bata de baño, se sacudía ante los espasmos ocasionados por el llanto.

Tuve deseos de entrar y envolverla en mis brazos, pero temí que mi presencia le causara más daño que consuelo. Y permanecí allí, sintiéndome inútil, sintiéndome molesta hacia ella, y a la vez, compadeciéndola.

¿ya se van dando una idea? Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	20. Amor y Desamor

**Hola de nuevo, aprovecho para anunciar que ya casi llega el final, quizás en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**20.- Amor y desamor.**

**HARUKA POV**

La noche siguió su curso, y en menos de una hora, el cielo soltó su propio llanto. Decidí marcharme, no tenia caso permanecer bajo la lluvia, y no ganaba nada con solo observarla.

Baje del balcón de un salto y camine hacia mi auto, subí, arranque, y al girar la esquina volví a aparcar, apague el motor y permanecí en silencio aun con la incómoda sensación de sentirme inútil recorriéndome por completo.

Me recargue en el asiento y mire mis propios ojos en el espejo retrovisor, como si estúpidamente esperara que aquella imagen me diera la respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera había formulado aun.

Si, era molesto sentirse inútil. Para mí era una sensación nueva, ¡y la odiaba!

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

—Este es nuestro sueño hecho realidad. Esta es la vida que deseamos. Esta es nuestra felicidad. Y tú la estas poniendo en peligro.

—Esta realidad. Esta… felicitad. ¡Todo esto! Todo fue planeado y visualizado antes de que yo la conociera. Antes de que yo la amara y mucho antes de que ella me correspondiera. ¡Eso lo cambio todo! ¡¿No lo extiendes?!

—Entiendo tu argumento—aseguro—pero no lo acepto. Yo soy ella ¿acaso lo olvidas? ¿Quién la conoce mejor que yo? Deberías ser sensato y tomar mis palabras como suyas, porque a fin de cuentas, eso son. Porque lo que yo te digo ahora, tarde o temprano, ella también te lo dirá: Tú jamás serás nuestra elección.

— ¡Mentira!—grite con toda la negación y la rabia que sus palabras me provocaron. No podía ser verdad. Me destruía el alma la simple idea.

Quise acercarme a ella, sujetarla por los hombros, y obligarla a retractarse. Obligarla a decirme aquello que mi espíritu anhelaba, que me dijera que tenía esperanzas… un simple quizás… eso me bastaría.

Di un paso hacia ella y tras el siguiente pestañar de mis parpados, su cristalina mirada azul, había sido remplazada por la frialdad de unos ojos olivo.

—No soy tan condescendiente como en aquel entonces Kuo—me dijo destilando desprecio en cada una de sus palabras— créeme cuando te dijo que esta vez no dudare en acabar con tu vida. —aseguro acercando aun más la punta de su espada a mi cuello.

—Uranus…por favor—la llamo su soberana. Sin embargo, la nombrada no hizo caso de aquel llamado.

—Neptiun—llamo a su compañera— avisa a sailor Plut que la hora de visita ha terminado. —la aludida sonrió de lado con arrogancia, y desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

—Uranus, por favor, esto no es necesario— insistió la hermosa reina, pero una vez más, su voz fue ignorada.

—No debiste volver—me aseguro quizás con el tono más frio e impregnado de veneno que había escuchado en ella.

No me inmute, de hecho, sus palabras solo lograron molestarme— por el contrario— le asegure— jamás debí marcharme.

—No juegues conmigo Kuo —advirtió— lo único que me frena de abrirte en canal en este momento, es la presencia de mi reina.

—Basta… por favor— pidió una vez más la hermosa soberana, tomando esta vez la mano que empuñaba la espada en mi cuello, —Uranus…—insistió logrando que aquélla espada fuera retirada.

— ¡Él no lo entenderá! Sin importar lo claro que puedas gritarle la verdad a la cara. ¡Míralo! Él es la cauda de que Tokio de Cristal se esté destruyendo. —Aseguro, y una vez más coloco su espada frente a mi—Lo matare y así _ella _no tendrá razón para dudar.

— ¡No!—grito la reina deteniendo el impulso asesino de la guerrera— este reino no será fundado sobre su sangre —aseguro al señalarme—

—Majestad—la voz de Plut llego a nuestros oídos, y tras ella encontré los rostros de mis hermanos. Taiki y Yaten se tensaron de inmediato al contemplar la situación en la que me encontraba y rápidamente pasaron a la sailor del tiempo para colocarse uno a cada lado mío.

— ¿Acaso nos hicieron venir para tenderle un trampa a nuestro hermano?—preguntó Taiki sin apartar su vista de los furiosos ojos olivo de Uranus.

—Por supuesto que no—hablo la joven reina, llevando una vez más sus manos a aquella que amenazaba mi vida, y obligándola gentilmente a retroceder y desistir de su propósito. — Me disculpo por la falta de modales de mis sailors… ya las conocen, simplemente no han cambiado. —Aseguro gentil con una sonrisa, logrando que la tensión en el aire disminuyera un poco.

—Llévatelos Plut—pidió sailors Mars desde la puerta—antes de que las dulces palabras de nuestra reina no sean suficientes para detener a Uranus.

— ¿Majestad?—sin duda la llamaba para pedir su aprobación. La joven reina solo asintió como respuesta y la sailor del tiempo camino hacia nosotros.

—Fue un gusto volver a verlos—escuche la siempre gentil voz de Mercury

—Cuídense mucho—secundo Júpiter

—Que tengan una feliz vida—finalizo Venus

Mis hermanos solo asintieron en respuesta, con la mirada impregnada de nostalgia. Yo en cambio, estaba seguro que mis ojos solo mostraban decisión y desafío, al igual que mis palabras: — Luchare por ella. No me daré por vencido. —Asegure sin inmutarme ante nadie.

Ella se acerco a mí y ante los ojos de todos los presentes llevo su mano a mi rostro en una suave caricia. —Pensé que te dolería mas escucharlo de sus labios, trate de evitarte ese dolor, pero al contemplar la decisión en tu mirada veo que he fracasado… lo lamento. Me duele saber que _ella_ te hará daño al rechazarte. —Su mano dejo mi mejilla mientras su mirada profundizaba en mis ojos hasta alcanzar mi alma—Te amamos… siempre lo aremos, pero no de la forma que tu esperas… lo siento.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

— ¿Qué te pasa mi pequeña?—la suave y preocupada voz de mi madre logro sobresaltarme. Gire para verla y la encontré de pie en mi puerta, con el rostro adormilado y la mirada enternecida.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes, vuelve a la cama. —le pedí fingiendo una sonrisa e intentando en lo posible ocultar mi rostro de ella.

—No estás bien, si me preocupe, y no volveré a la cama hasta que hables conmigo. —Su voz fue una mezcla de reproche y demanda que me obligo, aun sin intención, a posar mis ojos en ella fijamente.

—Jamás me habías hablado así—murmure sorprendida. Su mirada se suavizo y la vi entrar por completo a mi alcoba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Jamás me habías dado motivo para hacerlo

— ¿Y qué motivo te he dado ahora?

—Soy tu madre Serena, y sin importar nada, siempre lo seré…

— ¿De qué…

—No confundas mi apariencia dulce y gentil, con estupidez… porque no soy estúpida.

—Mama…yo

—No te pido explicaciones, y no te reprocho nada. Siempre me he mantenido al margen creyendo que la compañía de ellas te era suficientes, porque desde que entraron a tu vida tú te mostraste completa y feliz, en especial cuando Darien se unió al grupo, pero ahora…

—Mama…

— Se que estas sufriendo por una decisión que te es difícil tomar. —Me interrumpió— Lo veo en tus ojos…El amor a dos hombres.

Baje la mirada y retrocediendo un par de pasos me senté en mi cama. Ella se acerco y ocupo el lugar a mi lado. — Darien ha sado la luz de tu vida por mucho tiempo, he visto como tus ojos se iluminan ante la simple mención de su nombre. Me parece un chico honesto y responsable, y he visto en sus ojos el amor que te profesa.

—Lo sé, sé que me ama, pero…

—Pero… Seiya—dijo su nombre y logro estremecerme. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?— Una madre siempre sabe estas cosas— respondió a una pregunta formulada en mi mente. —Es un chico alegre y cariñoso. Me simpatiza, y en él también es notable su amor por ti. — Mi única respuesta a su comentario fue una muda sonrisa— Crees amarlos a ambos ¿cierto?

—Es más que una simple creencia.

— ¿Sientes que morirás en esta indecisión de no poder elegir a uno? ¿Sientes a la vez que tu mundo caerá en pedazos si perdieras a cualquiera de los dos? ¿Crees que tu corazón se ha vuelto loco al palpitar por el amor de dos hombres? ¿Tienes miedo y esperanza, y sufres y anhelas, todo al mismo tiempo?

— ¿Cómo es que…

—Reconozco esa mirada llena de dolor e incertidumbre, llena de esperanzas y temor, del miedo a elegir y del miedo a no hacerlo. Reconozco el dolor que veo en tus ojos, yo sé lo que es, se cómo se siente.

— ¿Mama… tu?

—Si… justo antes de elegir a tu padre.

—Pero…

—Yo fui joven algún día ¿lo sabías?—pregunto haciéndome sonreír— Ame a tu padre casi desde el momento en que lo conocí, pero hubo alguien más que logro colarse en mi corazón y me llevo a la situación en la que tú te encuentras ahora.

— ¿Lo amabas?

—Sí.

— ¿Pero….?

—Sin peros.

—Entonces no entiendo—confesé— ¿Elegiste a papa aun cuando amabas a otro hombre?

—Si

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— Porque a tu padre lo amaba aun más.

—Si los amabas a ambos ¿Cómo saber a quién amabas más?

—Porque cuando debí elegir, me di cuenta de que no lograba concebir un futuro donde el no estuviera a mi lado, porque comprendí que si bien la ausencia del otro chico me lastimaría, sin duda el alejarme de tu padre lograría matarme. Porque el amor verdadero, el amor que toda mujer se merece, es aquel que te hace sentir libre aun cuando sus brazos te aprisionan, aquel en cuyos ojos te parecer ver el universo entero, aquel en cuyas manos estas dispuesta a depositar tu vida, sin temor, sin dudas, sin culpas…

Permanecimos en silencio mientras sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente, al tiempo que la imagen de dos apuestos hombres inundaba mis pensamientos— Yo… no lo sé…Darien es mi elección más lógica, la más fácil, la que todos aceptarían con alegría… él representa un futuro ya trazado, un camino marcado que simplemente debo seguir. Una felicidad que he visualizado por mucho tiempo. —Explique— Y Seiya… él representa un desafío acompañado con una gran ilusión, con esperanza… una aventura. No hay nada seguro con él, excepto el amor que siente por mí. Me siento libre a su lado, con un futuro que se vislumbra como un lienzo en blanco, sin huellas que seguir, por el contrario, con la opción de trazar un camino por completo nuevo.

—Se que la elección no es fácil, pero también se, que debe ser solo tuya. Porque sin importar a quienes creas afectar con tu decisión, al final, serás tu quien viva cada día con el hombre que elijas, y en cuanto a los demás, quienes realmente te amen, tarde o temprano respetaran tus deseos. — Me aseguro acariciando con gentileza mi espalda— mi consejo es que hablas con ambos, por separado claro—sonrió, y yo me uní a su sonrisa al recordar la situación que se presento la última vez que ellos estuvieron juntos. _"si, por separado" _afirme mentalmente para mí misma — después tomate un tiempo a solas, medita, y elige. Deberás preguntarte a ti misma, ¿Cual ausencia te haría más daño?, ¿Por cuál de los dos morirías si tu muerte garantizara la vida de uno? Pregúntate a ti misma y se sincera al responderte: ¿Sin cuál de ellos te sería imposible despertar cada día? ¿Quién se llevaría tus sonrisas, tus suspiros y tu ilusión por la vida si alguna vez te dejara? Cuando respondas a todas esas preguntas con el mismo nombre, te será más fácil decirle adiós al otro chico.

Dejo el lugar que ocupaba a mi lado, y colocándose frente a mí, deposito un beso en la punta de mi cabeza y después se marcho, dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos.

* * *

**TAIKI POV**

Una brillante luz volvió a cegarnos y al extinguirse, nos vimos nuevamente en nuestro departamento. Me sentí nostálgico, con un gran sentimiento de pérdida implantado en mi interior. Aquel lugar era hermoso ¿Quién no desearía vivir esa realidad? ¡Yo sí!, en especial porque sé que Amy forma parte de aquella utopía. Sin embargo, tristemente, ni yo, ni mis hermanos estamos invitados a formar parte que ese sueño.

—Espera—la llame cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer— ¿hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo…

—No mucho. —Aseguro Plut dándonos la espalda—El futuro que recién conocieron desaparecerá a menos que _ella_ haga lo correcto. Lo único que pueden hacer ustedes es marcharse y jamás volver.

— ¿Qué ella haga lo correcto?—se escucho la voz enfurecida de mi hermano— ¿Cómo puede ser correcto que renuncia a su propio corazón?

— ¡Te engañas a ti mismo!—le grito posando sobre él una fiera mirada— Mi reina te lo ha dicho: ¡Ella jamás te elegirá!

— ¿Entonces porque tienen tanto miedo de mi presencia?—pregunto esta vez con cinismo

El tono burlón en la voz de Seiya, lejos de lograr una mayor furia por parte de la sailor, pareció entristecerla. —Tu capricho te ciega tanto que no has notado el daño que le haces. —Aseguro la guerrera —ella no te elegirá, pero aun lo ignora, y la duda en que ahora se consume, la tiene inmersa en el sufrimiento.

— ¡Te equivocas! Nada está escrito. Nada es seguro. Ella puede elegirme en cualquier instante, y cuando ese momento llegue… me asegurare de que tú y el resto del mundo respeten su decisión.

— Eres tu quien se equivoca —Aseguro sonriendo de lado —su futuro ya está escrito en las páginas del destino —Giro dándonos una vez más la espalda. — y puedo asegurarte que tu nombre no se encuentra en esas páginas. —y desapareció.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Ignoro cuanto tiempo había permanecido sentada en mi auto. Solo sé que la lluvia aun no cesaba. Debía volver a casa. Me senté correctamente y acomode el espejo retrovisor mientras que en su imagen se dibujo una conocida silueta caminado tras mi auto_. ¿A dónde va a estas horas?_ Decir que pensé por dos segundos en la idea de no inmiscuirme seria mentira. De hecho, antes de siquiera meditarlo, ya estaba fuera de mi auto siguiéndola algunos metros detrás de sus pasos.

Las calles de Tokio estaban desiertas, y el único sonido presente era el de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el pavimento y las construcciones que nos rodeaban. Mi gatita había olvidado su paraguas, y ofrecerle el mío solo delataría mi presencia.

Al igual que ella, gire en una nueva esquina y alcance a ver como su silueta se perdía tras las puertas de cristal de un edificio de apartamentos. Sonreí, y sintiéndome triunfante en una batalla que ni siquiera había luchado, di media vuelta y volví sobre mis pasos.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Necesitaba verlo, estar a su lado por un momento. Observarlo dormir sería suficiente, el solo ver su rostro y recordar nuestra vida juntos me ayudaría para cumplir la tarea que mi madre me había dado. _Hablar, meditar y elegir_.

Hablar… siendo sincera no creo tener el valor de volver a enfrentarlos, de ver en sus rostros el dolor y la desesperación que mi indecisión les causa. Ver oculta tras su semblante triste la ilusión de ser el que yo elija. Escuchar el temblor de sus palabras, la suplica en sus miradas, la agonía que mi confusión les provoca… no podría.

Es por eso que he venido a estas horas y bajo este clima. Con el cuerpo temblando por los nervios más que por el frio. Con un nudo en la garganta que siento que me ahoga, y con un sinfín de lágrimas vertidas, que son imperceptibles entre tantas gotas de lluvia.

Mi mano tiembla al colocar la llave en la ranura. Seré silenciosa, entrare y lo observare dormir por unos momentos, dejare que los recuerdos me empapen aun mas que el agua que por mis vestiduras se desliza, y después saldré, hare otra furtiva visita y me alejare de ambos para meditar, y volver con mi elección. Eso are, aun cuando conlleve romper un corazón, aun pese a mi propio corazón.

Giro el pomo de la puerta y esta se desliza suevamente. Entro a la oscuridad de su sala apenas iluminada por la tenue luz que se cuela por las cortinas del ventanal. Doy unos pasos adentrándome en aquel lugar que conozco bien, y de repente, un sonido me paraliza— ¿Serena?—escucho su voz pastosa y quebrada. Jamás mi nombre broto de sus labios con tanto dolor y tanto anhelo.

Mi mirada lo busca encontrándolo de pie frente a aquel ventanal, y la escasa luz por el penetra me deja ver su rostro empapado como el mío. _¿Acaso estaba en el balcón bajo la lluvia?_ Y entonces noto su ropa seca al igual que su cabello, y lo comprendo, y me duele…

El camina hacia mí, y yo me quedo inmóvil esperando sus preguntas que nunca llegan. En cambio sus brazos me envuelven obsequiándome la calidez que tanta falta me ha hecho los últimos días— Oh Serena, te amo tanto… —escucho su voz en mi oído. Sus brazos me liberan. —Estas empapada, no debiste venir bajo este clima… pero me alegra tanto que estés aquí. Me has devuelto el alma al cuerpo. —y sus labios se unen a los míos con la misma pasión que solo recordaba en mis sueños.

Su rostro se aleja del mío y de inmediato lamento su ausencia. —Ven, debes quitarte esa ropa mojada—Asegura al tiempo que retira de mis hombros el ligero suéter que me cubría. Este cae pesado en el suelo, mientras que la mirada de él se instala en mi torso, acalorando sus mejillas.

Mi mirada baja y encuentro mi pijama tan mojada y ceñida a mi cuerpo que su delgada y blanca tela no deja nada a la imaginación. Me cubro por instinto con los brazos, mientras escucho un apenado _disculpa_ por parte de él.

La manta que originalmente jamás abandona el sillón de la sala, ahora se encuentra sobre mis hombros. Su mano toma una de las mías y me guía aun mas al interior del apartamento. — Te daré algo de ropa seca— me dice, y yo me dejo guiar, aun sin ser capaz de comprender lo que pasa, aun sin articular palabra.

Entramos en su habitación, y el enciende la luz provocando que mis pupilas se incomoden. Su mano me deja, y cuando mis ojos se adaptan a la claridad, lo encuentro caminando hacia mí, con una camiseta en sus manos. Y lo veo con detenimiento, y el corazón se me constriñe.

Lo noto más delgado, con la piel del rostro marchita y los ojos enrojecidos. Sin embargo, en sus facciones se muestran un par de detalles que iluminan su rostro; su sonrisa, más radiante que nunca, y un brillo que intenta devolver la vida a su celeste mirada.

Llega hasta mi, y su sonrisa se amplia. Su mano derecha vuela hasta mi rostro acunando mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevan por aquello caricia, y lo siguiente que se, es que sus labios se unen a los míos con tanto anhelo que me hace estremecer en dicha.

Me siento flotar junto a su pecho, y después me veo descendiendo sobre su cama. El a mi lado, junto a mí, como nunca. Se inclina sobre mi cuerpo y nuestros labios vuelven a unirse. — Viviré solo para hacerte feliz a cada día— me murmura enamorado, permitiendo que su sincera y cristalina mirada me estremezca.

Y lo comprendo. Y me siento culpable.

—Darien…— lo llamo, y mi voz suena quebrada y dolida. Sus ojos se instalan en los míos, radiantes, ilusionados— yo no…—balbuceo, mientras ciento que nuevas lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos. El las nota, y de inmediato interpreta su significado.

Lo veo incorporarse y alejarse un par de pasos dándome la espalda. Su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro en negación. Su cuerpo se tensa y sus manos se hacen puño. —Creí que… pensé que tu…—esta vez es él quien balbucea.

Me levanto de su cama y me acerco a él sin atreverme a tocarlo. El siente mi presencia a su lado y gira para verme. Ya no hay sonrisa en sus labios, y la luz que un instante atrás intentaba darle vida a su mirada, una vez más se ha extinguido. —Aun no me eliges—murmuro dolido. No fue una pregunta. Y me dolió notarlo.

* * *

¿que opinan de la ultima escena?

cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente


	21. Lo siento

Hola, por fin les traigo el final de esta historia.

* * *

_**Lo siento.**_

_**.**_

**DARIEN POV**

—Darien… —Me llamo en apenas un dolido murmullo. No comprendí el porqué mi nombre pareció causarle daño al pronunciarlo. Lleve mi mirada a la suya, y de inmediato lo supe — Yo no….

¿Dolor? No, esa simple palabra no podría describir la devastación que sentí en mi interior al comprender lo que ella intentaba decirme.

Me incorpore apartándome de su lado. Le di la espalda sintiéndome incapaz de soportar esa mezcla de cariño y lástima que me expresaban sus ojos. Me sentí impotente. Herido. Anhelante… — Creí que… pensé que tu… —Balbuceé.

Ella llego a mi lado, y yo, incapaz de resistirme, gire mi rostro para verla, y la observe por un segundo sin comprender como era posible que alguien tan frágil, logre hacerme pedazos con la simpe duda que su mirada expresa. —Aun no me eliges— No fue una pregunta. Y la certeza de mis propias palabras termino de desgarrarme el interior.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Lo sientes? No Serena, no te creo. —Le asegure pasando a su lado para sentarme en la cama. —Si en verdad lo sintieras… Si tuvieras la mínima idea del dolor que me provocas…

—Necesito tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto crees que podre resistir esta agonía? Ponte en mi lugar Serena, trata de comprender lo que me pides.

—No es mi intención hacerte sufrir…

— ¡Pero lo haces! La duda que veo en tus ojos me hiere cada vez más profundo.

—Yo no…

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué atravesaste la ciudad bajo esta lluvia?

—Necesitaba verte.

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunté esperando ingenuamente que su respuesta fuera: _Porque te amo. _Pero sus labios no me dieron esa respuesta, ni ninguna otra. Permanecieron mudos, y aun su silencio logro herirme un poco más.

—Te amo más que nunca —dije yo finalmente — Quizás la posibilidad de perderte me ha hecho más consciente de mi amor por ti. No lo sé. La única certeza que tengo es que te amo, y que espero que me elijas. Porque sé que no logro concebir un futuro sin ti a mi lado. Porque sé que la certeza de perderte lograría matarme…

—Darien yo…

—Es irónico ¿Cierto?—la interrumpí— Siento que moriré si no me eliges, pero igual siento que lo hare si llegaras a elegirme por la razón equivocada. — Sus facciones me dieron a notar que no comprendió lo que yo le decía.

La observe por unos segundos, tan frágil, tan insegura. Sonreí tratando de brindarle la misma confianza y fortaleza que tanto me hacían falta a mí mismo.

—Ante todo te amo Serena. Te amo mucho más que a la idea de tenerte a mi lado.

—No comprendo…

— ¡Quiero que me elijas! _Pero_ sobre todo quiero que seas feliz…

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Pero… _¿Qué significaba ese_ pero…?_

El sonrió una vez más. Una sonrisa tierna acompañada de una mirada triste.

—Quiero que me elijas solo si yo seré tu felicidad. De lo contrario, tan solo quítame esta esperanza…

—No puedo… —Dije cuando comprendí lo que me decía — Yo… —dude al verlo bajar una vez más el rostro y quedarse en silencio— El lunes— Dije finalmente— En el templo Hikawa— Sus ojos buscaron una vez más los míos, y en su mirada encontré la pregunta que sus labios no formularon —Si… tendré una respuesta.— Gire dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Hoy era… sábado, la madrugada del sábado. Solo dos días….

—No es necesario que te marches, amanecerá en algunas horas…—Escuche su voz a mis espaldas deteniendo mis pasos— Quédate.

Permanecí inmóvil en medio de la habitación. No fui capaz de responder, ni de dar un nuevo paso. Lo sentí ponerse de pie a mis espaldas y acercarse. Su cuerpo pasó a mi lado llegando hasta la puerta para girar apenas el rostro, decirme _buenas noches_ y después marcharse.

El intento ocultarlo, pero la imagen de sus ojos enrojecidos y el ligero rastro de frescas lagrimas, calaron muy hondo en mi conciencia y en mi corazón.

Mi indecisión lo hería, yo lo hería, y eso me mataba poco a poco…

Escuche cerrarse la puerta de la habitación contigua, fue solo un ligero ruido, pero suficiente para sacarme de mi estupor. Camine los pasos que me alejaban de la puerta, y la abrí cuidadosamente. Salí de la habitación sin tener claro cuáles eran mis intenciones, y me quede parada frente a su puerta.

Un ligero murmullo, muy bajo, pero muy claro llego a mis oídos. Una súplica. _Por favor… que su amor sea tan grande como el mío… que ella me elija._

Y así, con esas dolidas palabras, una nueva fisura rasgo mi corazón.

No lo soporte, no lo pensé. Mi deseo por abrir esa puerta y lanzarme a sus brazos me quemaba la piel. Pero no podía hacerlo. No sería justo. No mientras en mi corazón existiera la duda.

Corrí, era lo más lógico, lo más sensato. Me aleje de esa puerta, de ese departamento… de él.

Corrí bajo la lluvia que con crueldad me golpeaba en cada gota. El frio me calaba hasta los huesos, y sentí como mis músculos comenzaban a entumecerse. Pronto deje de correr, y tras un nuevo paso termine en el suelo. No me importo. El golpeteo de la lluvia acallaba mis lamentos. En esas calles desiertas solo estábamos mi dolor y yo.

Fueron minutos, eso creo, trate de levantarme y requerí más de un intento para lograrlo. Mi andar fue lento, mis pasos cortos y el trayecto largo. La lluvia ceso sin que yo me percatara en qué momento lo hizo, y los primeros rayos del sol le brindaron un poco de calidez a mi cuerpo tembloroso.

Era tarde, las primeras horas del día, pero tarde. El sol que se alzaba poco a poco no le brindaba complicidad a mis intenciones.

_Loca. _Esa fue la idea que cruzo las facciones del primer transeúnte que me cruzo de largo.

Era tarde, temprano, pero tarde. Decidí volver a casa antes de que las miradas curiosas se multiplicaran. Que cerca había estado… pero tarde.

* * *

**TAIKI POV**

La había visto desde el balcón mientras terminaba de secarme el cabello después de mi ducha matutina. No entendí con claridad el impulso que me obligo a salir tras ella. Pero lo hice. Salí del edificio y corrí hasta alcanzarla cuando doblaba la esquina.

La llame, se detuvo, pero no se giro para verme. Camine hasta situarme delante de ella y la observe con asombro, casi incapaz de reconocerla.

Se abrazaba a sí misma, quizás tratando de aminorar el ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo. Sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y su mirada perdida, dejaron distante la imagen siempre alegre en mis recuerdos.

Me quite el saco y lo coloque sobre sus hombros. —No creo que caminar de madrugada bajo la lluvia sea la mejor manera de aclarar las ideas— bromee. Ella alzo la mirada y sus labios dibujaron un intento de sonrisa.

—Ven conmigo, veamos si podemos evitar que te de una pulmonía— pase mi brazo por su espalda y la invite a caminar a mi lado.

—Es tarde—Murmuro— ya ha amanecido.

— ¿Pensabas visitarlo de noche?— Me atreví a preguntar, y el rubor en sus mejillas me dio la respuesta.

— ¿Acaso tu ya…

—No, aun no, es por eso que quería verlo… un último aliento de él, antes de tomar la elección.

—Entonces que el sol no te detenga.

—No es igual, la luna era cómplice de mis intenciones.

—En realidad, da lo mismo, él casi no duerme. — Comente sabiendo que mis palabras delataban lo que ella había pretendido.

— ¿Por qué estas siendo tan gentil aun sabiendo el dolor que le causo a tu hermano?

—En realidad creo que es él quien te hiere a ti, y a sí mismo.

— ¿Por amarme?

Sonreí para evitar revelar lo que en verdad estaba pensando. Aquel viaje al futuro me había convencido que el amor de mi hermano por ella no tenía fundamento sólido, y en especial, no tenia futuro.

—En ocasiones el amor duele —Se respondió a sí misma— El dolor fortalece los sentimientos.

—Pero las dudas lo ahogan —Asegure —En el amor no debe existir la incertidumbre.

— ¿Dices que él no me ama?—Pregunto con dolor y molestia alejándose de mi lado.

La mire fijamente, y acercándome una vez más, sostuve con ligereza sus hombros — Él no es quien duda. —le recordé.

Sus facciones se ensombrecieron. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y la molestia en su mirada aumento al observarme — ¿Entonces dices que soy yo quien no lo ama?— _"No de la forma en que él quisiera" _cruzo por mi mente. — ¡Responde!— demando.

—No puedes amarlos a ambos, no con la clase de amor que solo se destina a una persona.

Su mirada se entristeció una vez más, y sus ojos rehuyeron los míos —Lo sé —Admitió dolida después de unos segundos — Es por eso que debo elegir…

—Se que lo harás—concedí— Tarde o temprano —añadí en un intento de broma — Pero por ahora vamos a que te duches con agua caliente. No querrás morir de una pulmonía antes de tomar la elección.

—Eso sería patético.

—Sí, lo seria— Secunde.

Una vez más me coloque a su lado pasando mi brazo por su espalda. Ella se dejo llevar mientras se abrazaba a si misma ahora con mi saco puesto. No hubo más palabras en aquel trayecto. Entramos al edificio, después al ascensor, y finalmente al departamento en completo silencio.

La dirigí a mi habitación y al baño que había en ella. Abrí el agua caliente y deje que el húmedo vapor inundara aquel espacio. — Tomate el tiempo que quieras, dejare algo de ropa de Yaten sobre la cama, no te quedara tan grande. —Sonreí, y después la deje sola.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?— Me pregunto en cuanto salí de aquella habitación.

—Estuvo caminando bajo la lluvia, solo quiero evitar que se enferme.

Se cruzo de brazos con semblante molesto—A mi me gustaría evitar otro enfrentamiento con las outers.

— ¿Pretendes que la eche?— Lo vi suspirar derrotado. —Préstame algo de tu ropa. —No dijo nada, tan solo entro a su habitación y yo lo seguí.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

El agua caliente corriendo por mi cuerpo intentaba desterrar el frio que aun me estremecía. La deje correr no se por cuanto tiempo, y me abrigue en su húmeda calidez.

Cerré el grifo cuando la temperatura del agua comenzó a perderse. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me vestí con la ropa deportiva que encontré sobre la cama. Taiki tenía razón, no me quedaba tan grande.

Me acerque al ventanal y observe como poco a poco la calle se llenaba de autos y transeúntes. Era irónico saber cómo todas esas vidas estaban ligadas a mí. Como su futuro dependía en parte de mis elecciones, aun sin que ellos estén conscientes siquiera de mi existencia.

—El futuro que yo elija, es el futuro que ellos compartirán. —Murmure quizás intentando recalcarme lo obvio a mí misma.

—Entonces elije el futuro que te haga feliz, y ellos compartirán tu alegría.— Su voz me llego desde la puerta. Sonreí mientras se acercaba. El siempre se adueñaba de mis sonrisas.

—Taiki me dijo que estabas aquí. —Llego frente a mí y con su mano derecha acaricio mi mejilla —Aunque no me dio una razón. — Note su voz temerosa.

—No la tengo… no hay razón. —Y con esas palabras confirme lo que el temía. Aun no tomaba mi decisión.

—Entonces seguiré esperando, igual que lo he hecho desde que te conocí.

— ¿Tu esperanza no ha decaído?

—No —Dijo rápidamente —Mi esperanza es más grande que nunca. ¿Porque pensarías que yo…

—Ahora conoces toda la verdad. Conoces las razones que siempre me han unido a él. Te han hablado del futuro. —Le recordé sabiendo que Mina le había revelado todo.

Su mano dejo mi mejilla y la vi hacerse puño al situarse en su costado. —Me siento egoísta al decirlo, pero la verdad es que no me importa _ese_ futuro. —Admitió— Si me elijes, construiremos uno nuevo, un futuro nuestro, uno que remplace las obligaciones por el amor. — Por un momento me perdí en sus celestes ojos. Por un momento casi pude vislumbrar ese futuro en su mirada.

Sonaba tan sencillo, tan perfecto, casi irreal…

Esta vez fue mi mano la que llego a su mejilla, mientras su mirada de dulcificaba al observarme. —Ojala fuera tan sencillo.

—Quizás no sea fácil, pero te garantizo que valdría la pena— Aseguro, y acto seguido unió nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. No me opuse, de hecho, ni siquiera contemple el corresponderle. Sin embargo, mis labios parecían tener vida propia al consumir los suyos.

Sus brazos me rodearon tomándome posesivamente. Mi espalda contra el ventanal y mi pecho contra el suyo. —Te amo— Murmuro sobre mis labios, y ansié poder repetir esas palabras con la misma seguridad y devoción que él me transmitía, pero no pude.

—No puedo —Murmure. Y esa simple oración lo alejo de mí.

Lo observe en silencio a solo un paso, con la mirada baja y las manos nerviosas. —Yo… no lo entiendo, tus besos me afirman lo que tus labios no pueden. ¿Porque?—Pregunto uniendo nuestras miradas.

Yo tampoco lo sabía con certeza. Pero estaba segura que sería una crueldad de mi parte confesarle un amor del que aun no estaba cien por ciento segura. Después de todo, hace apenas unas horas mi cuerpo se estremecía entre los brazos de Darién…

—No puedo continuar así, me hiero a mi misma, y los hiero a ustedes. Me siento cruel y egoísta en medio de esta confusión. No es justo para nadie.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme?— Preguntó temeroso mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Esta vez fui yo quien bajo la mirada sintiéndome apenada— Estuve con él antes de venir aquí— Confesé omitiendo los detalles que lograrían herirlo aun mas— Le he pedido encontrarnos el lunes en el templo Hikawa. Le he asegurado tener una respuesta para entonces. ¿Podrás esperar un poco más? —Pregunte sabiendo que el entendería mi pedido — Debo estar sola y pensar.

Él acorto la poca distancia que nos separaba, y una vez más me reclamo entre sus brazos. Sentí su aliento junto a mi oído y su voz me llego frágil, dulce, e impregnada de esperanza. —Podría esperar una eternidad alimentado solo de la ilusión que ahora poseo — Me alejo de él apenas lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se encontraran — Te amo —Me aseguro permitiendo que esa simple frase me expresara con claridad la profundidad de sus sentimientos— No lo olvides ni por un instante.

Sonreí con nostalgia, asentí, y después salí de aquella habitación sin mirar atrás.

Debía estar sola. Debía pensar. Tenía una decisión que tomar.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

_**Domingo por la tarde. Templo Hikawa.**_

— ¿Saben algo de ella? ¿Se ha comunicado con alguna de ustedes? —Mi mirada se poso sobre las inners. Ninguna respondió, y ante sus rostros afligidos no fueron necesarias las palabras. Y un incomodo silencio nos rodeo.

—No la hemos visto desde aquella tarde en la mansión. Creímos que lo mejor sería darle su espacio. —Comento finalmente Lita. Amy asintió.

—Llame a Darién ayer por la tarde. Esperaba que me diera una buena noticia tomando en cuenta lo que tú viste por la mañana. Me confirmo que ella estuvo con él en la madrugada, pero al amanecer ya se había marchado. —Informo Rei con semblante decaído— Le pidió esperar hasta mañana. Le aseguro que se verían aquí, y que tendría una respuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos si elige a Seiya? —Pregunto Amy con voz dudosa y mirada cansada.

Nadie respondió. Ninguna se atrevió a decir lo que todas pensábamos. Sería muy difícil, muy doloroso. Pero sería su deseo. Y a pesar de nuestras opiniones y argumentos, aun a pesar de la fuerte oposición que sentíamos hacia esa posibilidad, la verdad era que ante todo, deseábamos que ella fuera feliz.

—No podemos obligarla a nada. El futuro, sea cual sea, debe cimentarse el su felicidad. — Murmuro Rei bajando una vez más la mirada— Eso fue lo que Darien me dijo— explico.

Y una vez más ese incomodo silencio.

—Pero… ella hará lo correcto ¿Cierto? Elegirá a Darien… a Rini— La pregunta con tono de suplica expresada por Hotaru nos golpeo a todas por igual. No lo sabíamos. A estas alturas y bajo estas circunstancias no sabíamos nada.

_¡Maldita sensación de sentirme inútil!_

Si estuviera en mis manos… Si pudiera facilitarle lo que para todas nosotras es una elección lógica… Si ella no fuera tan frágil e inocente… Si _él_ jamás hubiera vuelto…

Pero no había en nuestras manos nada por hacer. _¡Inútiles!_ Tan solo esperar mientras la incertidumbre nos consume un poco más tras cada hora.

_Así es el amor…_ —Me había dicho Michiru hace tiempo— _insensato, inesperado, carente de lógica._

Era verdad, esa situación no tenía lógica alguna ante mis ojos. ¡Ella no debería dudar!… pero lo hace. Y no tengo ningún poder para despejar sus dudas.

Me siento inútil ¡Y lo detesto! Pero ante todo, siento la necesidad de que este conflicto termine. De que ella vuelva a sonreír.

En mi mente aun prevalece dolorosa la imagen de aquella muñeca rota que intentaba mantenerse en pie. Aquella expresión cansada, su dolor, su miedo… _Mi princesa. _

_¿Qué daría yo porque jamás su mirada volviera a mostrar una pena semejante?_

Nada puedo hacer, ni ofrecer para ayudarla en ese calvario auto infligido_. Pobre tonta princesa mía. _Tan solo me queda esperar y respetar aquel nombre que sus labios finalmente pronuncien. Ese será el precio por recuperar sus sonrisas…

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

_**Lunes al medio día. Templo Hikawa.**_

Les había pedido a las chicas no estar presentes. Esto era algo que Serena debía decidir y que les gustara o no, ellas debían respetar.

No era fácil asimilar la sola idea de que quizás en unos minutos ella podría sacarme de su vida. En mi interior aun prevalecía la esperanza, la ilusión de que su amor fuera tan grande como el mío. Sin embargo, yo era consciente de mis errores, y sabía que mi ausencia en aquella época era la responsable de que todo este conflicto comenzara. Ella se había enamorado de él cuando yo no estuve a su lado. ¿Cómo culparla cuando fui yo quien fallo? ¿Cómo culparlo a _el_ por haber encontrado en ella a la mujer perfecta?

Los minutos transcurrían en ese reloj mientras que cada segundo me parecía eterno. No habíamos acordado una hora, y yo llevaba ya medio día esperando.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse al salón donde me encontraba. Mi corazón se acelero. Me puse de pie y note que las manos me temblaban. _Miedo. _Me acerque a la puerta y contuve la respiración cuando esta comenzó a abrirse.

Sus ojos mostraron quizás lo mismo que sin duda expresaron los míos. Confusión y molestia. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunte con el desprecio y la indignación que solo su presencia me provocaban.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, lo vi sonreír de lado. — Supongo que he venido por la misma razón que tu… —Aseguro —a esperar su decisión.

Mis manos se hicieron puño mientras que en mi cabeza una vocecita gritaba: _¡Cálmate! _Y lo hice… lo intente. Respire profundo y me hice a un lado para que él entrara. No quería otro enfrentamiento con él. _Por Serena_, _ella no lo querría_. Sin embargo, mis puños ardían en deseos por golpear su cara.

Él paso a mi lado, y a sus espaldas observe que Taiki y Yaten se alejaban. Por primera vez, estábamos solos.

Cerré la puerta y regrese al sillón donde antes me encontraba. El permaneció de pie frente al fuego que jamás se extinguía en aquel templo, de espaldas a mí.

—Yo también lo he visto— Murmuró tras unos minutos en incomodo silencio — _Tu futuro_ — Añadió girándose para quedar de frente. No dije nada. No reaccione. _Es una broma. _

—Es idéntica a ella, por un momento la confundí. Tan solo su cabello rosado…. — Y fue entonces que la sangre me ardió en las venas. No lo pensé. Tan solo reaccione cuando él ya estaba en el piso, con un hilillo de sangre en el labio.

— ¡¿Por qué me lo dices?! —Pregunte lleno de cólera — Entiendo que no te importe destruir mi vida al intentar quitarme a Serena. ¿Pero ella? ¿Cómo puedes ser indiferente a una vida que no tiene culpa? ¿A una vida que ya conociste? ¡Ella es nuestra hija!

—Lo he comprobado— Dijo él poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba su propia sangre— Tiene su imagen y tu carácter. —Aun en medio de la rabia y el dolor, un dejo de orgullo me invadió ante su último comentario. _Es mi hija._

—Me era fácil comprenderte al saber que te enamoraste de ella. Pero ahora no es solo amor lo que encuentro en ti, sino egoísmo…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por no desistir tras haber conocido a tu hija? La verdad es que me sería más fácil continuar si no supiera de su existencia. Pero ya no puedo borrarla de mi memoria. Y tampoco puedo dejar de amar a Serena.

Sus ojos me mostraron una honestidad que hubiera preferido no ver. En ocasiones me era difícil odiarlo. Ambos amábamos a la misma mujer. Y no pude evitar preguntarme: En su lugar… ¿Yo haría lo mismo?

_Si, egoístamente sí._

Baje la mirada y me aleje de él un paso. — Júrame que en verdad la amas. Que no es solo un capricho de tu parte. Que si ella te elije dedicaras tu vida para hacerla feliz. Que jamás se arrepentirá. Que será dichosa cada uno de sus días. Que jamás lamentara lo que deja por ti, porque tú sabrás compénsalo todo. — Alce la mirada para encontrar la suya sobre mí. Sus ojos mostraban asombro e incredulidad antes mis palabras — La amo demasiado, tanto, que me hare a un lado si ella me lo pide.

El se acerco y me tendió la mano — Mi amor por ella es semejante al tuyo. Lo juro. Me conformare con su amistad si llegara a elegirte. —

Le creí, confié en sus palabras como si fueran propias. Y por primera vez, desde que todo este infierno comenzó, pude verlo _casi_ como a un amigo. Y estreche su mano.

Unos pasos acercándose capturaron nuestra atención. Nuestras manos se separaron y nuestras miradas se fijaron con nerviosismo sobre aquella puerta. Lo sentí suspirar a mi lado, casi en sincronía con mi propio suspiro.

La puerta se abrió, y el hermoso rostro que ambos esperábamos nos brindo una sonrisa. Era ella nuevamente, la hermosa y sonriente Serena de la que los dos nos habíamos enamorado. Ya no había rastro de duda al observarnos. Ya no había dolor. Ella había decidido. Uno de nosotros estaría a su lado para el resto de su vida, mientras que el otro se marcharía, o se conformaría con ser simplemente un bien amigo…

Ella entro, y nos observo con fijeza. Yo la conocía mejor que nadie. Quizás incluso mejor que ella misma. Y fue por eso que una mirada me basto para conocer su respuesta.

Eran necesarias las palabras. Ella debía decirlo, y yo escucharlo. _Pero no frente a él._ No dije nada. Aleje mi mirada de ambos, esperando que no notaran que yo ya lo sabía. Y salí de aquel salón…

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

Lo vi salir sin decir nada. No lo entendí. Tan solo cerró la puerta y nos dejo solos. Ella lo había seguido con la mirada. Pero no lo detuvo.

Sus ojos volvieron a los míos, y a pesar de la seguridad que expresaban, también encontré un dejo de tristeza.

— ¿Bombón? La llame. Ella sonrió— Jamás dejes de llamarme así— Me pidió sonriente. _No pensaba hacerlo._

Me acerque y acaricie su mejilla. — ¿Ahora lo sabes?

—Sin lugar a dudas—Afirmo segura.

— ¿Cómo…

—El consejo de mi madre me ayudo. Me hablo sobre la culpa, el miedo y el egoísmo que sentía dentro de mí. Me dijo como podía aclarar mis sentimientos. Las preguntas que debía hacerme a mí misma. Las hice, y el mismo nombre llegó en todas las respuestas. Así lo supe. Ya no tengo dudas.

— ¿Entonces…

— ¿Crees que existe culpa en el amor? —Pregunto de pronto.

—No, solo dicha y esperanza.

— ¿Y el miedo? ¿Es normal sentirlo?

—Solo el miedo de alejarse de la persona amada.

— ¿Qué hay del egoísmo?

—El amor no es egoísta. —Asegure sabiendo ciertas mis palabras.

Ella guardo silencio por un minuto. — ¿Cómo decirle a quien creíste amar, que te equivocaste?—Pregunto de pronto— ¿Cómo quitarle las ilusiones que tus besos le entregaron? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que el futuro soñado no será posible? ¿Podría perdonarme? — Su voz sonó quebrada y su rostro dio paso a la tristeza.

— ¡¿Cómo romperle el corazón?! —Pregunto finalmente con un par de lágrimas cruzando sus mejillas. No fue mi intención, pero no pude evitar sonreír al leer entre líneas la razón de su angustia. Sentí pena por Darien. Y aun cuando tenía deseos de agradecerle con besos el haberle elegido, me contuve por respeto a su nostalgia.

—Solo di: "_Lo siento". S_erá suficiente. Sin explicaciones. Sin lágrimas. —Le asegure limpiando con mi pulgar el rastro de aquellas pequeñas gotas de sufrimiento.

Un par de pasos la alejaron de mí, al tiempo que su mirada se fijaba en la puerta cerrada por la que él había salido. — ¿Terminar con todo en tan solo dos palabras?—pregunto devolviendo su triste mirada a mis ojos.

— ¿Y acaso no inicio todo con la sola idea de dos palabras?— Una ligera y nostálgica sonrisa surco su rostro, mientras sus ojos aun ahogados en lagrimas contenidas, se apartaban una vez mas de los míos. De su boca no broto palabra alguna, pero no fue necesario el sonido de su voz, ya que fácilmente distinga un _te amo_ dibujado en sus labios.

Si, esas dos palabras iniciaban todo.

—Me parece cruel… insensible…

—No existe una forma gentil de romperle el corazón a un hombre—Asegure— Entonces, por lo menos que sea rápido. —Le sugerí— Se firme. Que no exista ninguna duda en tu mirada o en tu voz. Él sabrá comprenderlo.

—Eso espero— Murmuro acercándose una vez más a mí y llevando su mano derecha a mi rostro en una suave caricia —Porque en verdad, ya no existen dudas.

Su mano abandono mi mejilla y sus pasos la llevaron hasta la puerta. Yo permanecí en el mismo sitio, disfrutando internamente mi victoria. ¡La amaba! ¡Oh, cuanto la amaba! Y finalmente podríamos estar juntos.

La vi abrir la puerta, y tras ella apareció el rostro de Darien. Él extendió su mano hacia ella, quien la tomo sin dudar, al tiempo que giraba para verme. Sus ojos, un segundo antes llenos de nostalgia y compasión, ahora me miraban con seguridad y firmeza.

Mi respiración se detuvo. Mi corazón se salto un latido.

—Lo siento… — Y se marcho.

* * *

Deben comprender que en un triangulo amoroso es imposible dejar a todos felices. Espero que a pesar de no dejar contentas a todas con este final, por lo menos hayan disfrutado la historia.

Espero sus comentarios.


	22. Epilogo

!POR FIN! Muy retrasado pero no olvidado.

_**Sin obligaciones, sin reproches, solo amor…**_

* * *

La vi abrir la puerta, y tras ella apareció el rostro de Darien. Él extendió su mano hacia ella, quien la tomo sin dudar, al tiempo que giraba para verme. Sus ojos, un segundo antes llenos de nostalgia y compasión, ahora me miraban con seguridad y firmeza.

Mi respiración se detuvo. Mi corazón se salto un latido.

—Lo siento… — Y se marcho.

Vi la puerta cerrarse tras de ellos. Y yo, permanecí de pie, en silencio, inmóvil, destrozado. Temeroso de caer hecho pedazos al más ligero movimiento.

— _¡Despierta!—_Me grite a mi mismo internamente, permitiendo que el consuelo de que fuera solo una pesadilla, me devolviera las esperanzas.

Los segundos pasaron tan eternos como mil vidas desperdiciadas.

El silencio me gritaba —_Lo siento— _Y la soledad y la tristeza me abrían los brazos desde una esquina. Esperándome.

Me sentí ahogar, y mi cuerpo, por impulso, jalo aire a mis pulmones.

Un golpe hueco y doloroso dentro de mi pecho logro estremecerme. El latir de un corazón despojado de ilusiones. Mi corazón.

La puerta se abrió y ellos entraron. En sus rostros vi la pena ante un dolor ajeno. _Mi dolor._

—Hermano— Me llamaron, y en su voz quebrada encontré la confirmación de mis temores.

—No—Susurre apenas audible tras comprender que aquel sueño, era aun peor que una pesadilla. Era una realidad.

¡Mi realidad!

Quise gritar su nombre. ¡Llamarla! Buscar en sus ojos la más ligera duda que devolviera la vida a mis esperanzas. Pero de mi boca tan solo broto un gemido, un agónico grito de dolor al contemplar mis sueños destrozados.

Mis rodillas cedieron ante el peso del sufrimiento, y caí en brazos de mis hermanos.

Las ilusiones me abandonaban una a una provocando espasmos en mi cuerpo. Dolía. Oh cuanto dolía, y no ayudaba la idea de seguir viviendo…

Comencé a hiperventilar, el aire a mi alrededor parecía escaso.

El mundo giraba a mí alrededor y yo no encontraba la forma de detenerlo.

Ellos me llamaban, pero sus voces sonaban lejanas y vacías.

¿Así se siente perder la vida?

—Seiya ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?—Escuche el murmullo de la voz dolida de Taiki.

_¡Déjenme morir!—_Grito mi ser entero, pero su voz quedo muda en mis adentros.

El dolor me ahogaba. Me consumía. La muerte prometía ser piadosa.

Y mi mente, brindando ayuda en medio de la tortura, me arrojo al negro abismo de la inconsciencia.

* * *

_Las vi surcar el cielo, tres estrellas fugaces en plena luz del día._

—_Regresa, no quiero perderte. Por favor, perdóname… y vuelve._

* * *

—_Lo siento… — Y se marcho._

Abrí los ojos sintiendo que el aire me faltaba. El sudor frio en mi frente se deslizaba por mi rostro como pequeñas lágrimas que aun lloraban mi agonía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Un año quizás?

—_El tiempo cura todas las heridas_— Me dijeron, pero el tiempo trascurre volviéndose una eternidad, y la eternidad no ayuda…

¿Dolor? Si, aun lo siento, pero he aprendido a vivir con él. Un recordatorio constante de mi amor por ella. La agonía indeleble de lo que no pudo ser.

Y aun así… la extraño.

—Hoy es el día— Informa Taiki asomando su rostro tras abrir la puerta. Lo veo entrar por completo, y tras él viene Yaten.

—Lo sé—respondo. He pasado mucho tiempo deseando y a la vez temiendo este día.

— ¿Estás seguro? Nadie te obliga. Cualquiera entendería si decidieras… aplazarlo.

— ¿Mas? ¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Quizás no el suficiente.

—Y quizás no exista en la eternidad el tiempo que sea suficiente. Debo hacerlo.

— ¡¿Por qué?!—Pregunto Yaten molesto— ¿Qué te obliga? ¡No le debes nada!

—Hice una promesa.

—Sí, pero siendo honesto contigo mismo, jamás pensaste que deberías cumplirla.

— ¡Aun así lo prometí! Debo hacerlo. ¡Necesito verla!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no has sufrido suficiente? ¿Qué enfermizo impulso te obliga a buscarla? ¿Qué piensas obtener de ella? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No existe nada para ti en aquel planeta!

— ¡Necesito su mirada!

— ¿Qué?

—Eso… su mirada. Necesito mirar sus ojos y comprobar de una vez por todas que ya no existen esperanzas.

— ¿Aun dudas?

—Siempre, más no tanto como antes. Estoy a un paso de darle vuelta a la página…

— ¿Qué habrá para ti cuando la duda finalmente se disipe?

—Aceptación… un nuevo comienzo. El renacer de un corazón que se detuvo tras dos palabras.

— ¿Crees tener la fuerza necesaria?

—No, no de momento, pero ella me la dará.

— ¿Ella? ¿Cómo?

—Encontrare fortaleza en su sonrisa. Su felicidad me dará calma y consuelo. Llegaré a ser feliz si ella es dichosa. Y volveré a sonreír si puedo estar a su lado de nuevo.

—Te escucho hablar y la única palabra que viene a mi mente es "masoquista"

—No Yaten, te equivocas. Aun más que ustedes ansió finalmente superar esta pena. No es masoquismo lo que me obliga a buscarla, sino la verdad irrefutable que dará fin a mi agonía.

— ¿Qué verdad es esa? ¿Que no te ama? Creo que eso ha quedado bastante claro.

—Necesito comprobar que lo eligió a él por la razón correcta. No por obligación. No por temor a los reproches. No por la incertidumbre que pudiera producirle un futuro incierto a mi dado… Sino por amor.

— ¿Necesitas escuchar de sus labios que es a él a quien ama?

—Quizás…

—Ya lo he dicho: Masoquista.

—No me importan tus razones— Me dijo Taiki acercándose y palmeando mi espalda —simplemente me alegra que finalmente estés listo para continuar con tu vida. —Aseguro con una sonrisa sincera

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Aquí, dos años… allá… el tiempo no trascurre en la misma proporción.

* * *

_Las vi surcar el cielo. Tres estrellas fugaces en medio de la noche. Hoy, como muchas otras veces lo esperaba, y hoy… finalmente había vuelto._

* * *

Mis pies se posaron finalmente sobre la superficie del planeta en que tiempo atrás encontré el amor. Un amor, que irónicamente dejo en agonía mi corazón. Y aun así, aquí estaba, resguardando mi llegada por este cielo nocturno.

Mire a mi alrededor apreciando los cambios que había sufrido la ciudad, el más notable, era el imponente castillo que se alzaba justo en el centro de Tokio, de pareces blancas o quizás cristalinas iluminadas de tal manera que parecían irradiar luz propia.

—Al parecer ha trascurrido más tiempo del que yo suponía— dedujo Taití al observar aquel castillo.

Yaten suspiro —Supongo que es obvio a donde debemos dirigirnos.

Sonreí con nostalgia. Pronto la vería. ¡Necesitaba verla! Y esperaba que ella también deseara volver a verme.

Nos encaminamos en dirección al castillo. El ambiente a nuestro alrededor se notaba tranquilo y agradable. Las calles, a pesar de estar desiertas, brindaban una sensación de hogar y calidez que envolvía el entorno.

Caminamos sin prisa, notando a más detalle la transformación de la ciudad. Y finalmente, nos encontramos frente al castrillo, contemplando su grandeza y hermosura.

—Baya, siempre había oído de hombres que no aparentaban su edad, pero esto me parece exagerado— Una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra salió de entre las sombras. El traje que vestía delataba su identidad como sailor, sin embargo, no pude reconocerla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Acaso el suficiente como para que las sailors hubieran sido remplazadas de su deber?

— ¿Qué es lo que beben en su planeta? ¿Elixir de la juventud?—pregunto una nueva voz que sin duda logramos reconocer aun antes de que su rostro nos fuera visible.

— ¿Tú que dices? Deberíamos considerar unas vacaciones en Kinmoku.

—Quizás, aunque hay que reconocer que el tiempo no ha sido tan cruel con nosotras.

Uranus y Neptune sonrieron ante nuestras miradas. Sin duda ellas tampoco habían cambiado, excepto por la expresión de sus rostros, en los cuales se notaba la usencia del orgullo y la arrogancia que yo recordaba. Por extraño que me resultara aceptarlo, perecían alegres de vernos.

—Nuestra reina ha esperado su regreso cada noche durante estos años. Sin duda ha contemplado su llegada, y aun cuando no son horas de visita… —La más joven de las tres sailors presentes hizo una mueca que no supe interpretar. Mi mirada se clavó en ella tratando de adivinar quién sería ¿Acaso podría tratarse de la hija de Darien y mi bombón? ¡Imposible!.

Ella pareció leer la incertidumbre en mi mirada, y sus ojos que hasta ese momento distinguí de un hermoso color violeta, me dieron la respuesta— ¿eres Hotaru? —pregunte en un todo de sorpresa que me fue imposible disimular. Ella sonrió de forma encantadora.

—Sí, lo soy, y como pueden ver, el tiempo si ha pasado por mí.

Eso era evidente, la hermosa joven frente a nosotros dejaba distante a la niña que yo recordaba, ¿Qué edad tendría?

—Tengo 17 años—respondió adivinando mis pensamientos— y al parecer ustedes también—afirmo con una alegre carcajada —están igual que la última vez que pisaron la tierra.

—No seas cruel con ellos Saturn, después de todo nosotras también tenemos la misma apariencia, simplemente hemos madurado. —Una nueva voz llego desde la oscuridad y un minuto después cuatro rostros conocidos nos sonrieron con gentileza.

—Bienvenidos

—Habíamos esperado su regreso por mucho tiempo.

Lucían igual, tan solo el aire de madurez era la diferencia.

— ¿No nos habremos equivocado de planeta?—Pregunto Yaten con ironía— Según recuerdo nuestra última visita a la tierra no fue tan celebrada.

—Las circunstancias fueron diferentes—Afirmo la última de las sailors al hacerse presente

— ¿Significa que no intentaran sacarnos del planeta a patadas?—pregunto Yaten en tono frio.

Una coqueta sonrisa surco los labios de Saturn—No mientras sepan comportarse.

— ¿Seiya?—Escuche su voz y mi ser entero volvió a estremecerse. Era ella. Mi bombón. La única mujer a quien mi corazón ha amado. La misma mujer por quien mi corazón aun agonizaba.

Gire para verla, y aun ese movimiento me pareció una acción eterna. Pero allí estaba, finalmente frente a mí, más hermosa que en mis recuerdos, con un vestido blanco que delineaba sus virtudes femeninas, con la misma sonrisa gentil, y la misma calidez que siempre irradiaba. Con un aire de madurez que antes no poseía, pero que le brindaba una belleza adicional.

Me acerqué acortando la distancia mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se ampliaba. —_Te extrañe tanto_ —dijimos al unísono logrando que ambos riéramos.

—He buscado el brillo de tu estrella cada noche. La espera me ha parecido eterna, pero hoy, tu presencia desvanece la angustia de tu demora.

—Debía volver… lamento el retraso.

Ella se acercó aún más, y realizo el acto que por tanto tiempo soñé de su parte: Se arrojó a mis brazos. — Bombón yo… —Las palabras me faltaron, y aun así, yo esperaba que ella escuchara mis pensamientos.

Sus ojos volvieron a unirse a los míos y sus labios delinearon una sonrisa sincera, y lo supe, mis palabras no eran necesarias.

Ella salió de mis brazos y tomo mi mano guiándome al interior de los hermosos jardines que rodeaban el castillo. Yo me deje llevar en silencio mientras contemplaba la majestuosidad que nos rodeaba. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y los míos los secundaron. Ella tomo asiento en una banca cercana a un jardín de rosas y me invito a acompañarla. —Hay tanto que quisiera contarte, tanto que preguntar. ¡No sé por dónde comenzar! Aun me parece un sueño que estés aquí finalmente.

Su mirada gentil prevaleció en sus celestes ojos, y su sonrisa alegre no abandono sus labios en ningún instante.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y clave en sus ojos mi mirada— En cambio yo solo ansió acerté una pregunta…

Su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos brillaron— Sí, soy feliz, lo soy en verdad. —Me respondió aun sin haberla cuestionado— Jamás he lamentado mi decisión, salvo por el hecho de haberte alejado. Tu presencia llena un vacío irremplazable en mi corazón. Te amo a mi manera, quizás no de la forma en que a él lo amo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que me haces falta. Tu presencia completa mi felicidad. ¿Es eso egoísta de mi parte?

—Tal vez, pero yo mismo seria egoísta al igual que tú, puesto que tampoco contemplo mi existencia alejado de ti. He muerto un poco cada día en este tiempo, y hoy, al verte, mi corazón ha renacido dentro de mi pecho. Esperaba sentir dolor ante las palabras que recién has proferido, pero me sorprendo a mí mismo carente de pena, por el contrario, me embarga la felicidad que veo en tu mirada y en tu sonrisa.

— Mi corazón aun late por ti, y quizás lo siga haciendo hasta el día en que su palpitar finalmente se detenga. Pero jamás he tenido duda en que ansió un lugar a tu lado, sin importar la categoría en que esta posición se encuentre. Soy yo quien te lo pide, aun cuando tú ya lo has ofrecido: déjame permanecer a tu lado. Llegare a amarte como a la mejor de las amigas, como a una hermana ¡No importa! Solo déjame estar cerca de ti, déjame amarte de cualquier manera posible.

—Oh Seiya, tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mi vida. —Aseguro rodeando mi cuello con sus frágiles brazos. Yo la imite, y rodee con los míos su cintura.

Un ligero carraspeo se escuchó a nuestras espaldas, seguido de un —_Bienvenido. — _La hermosa reina no se inmuto ante la presencia del recién llegado, tan solo giro entre mis brazos y le sonrió con dulzura. El término de acercarse y me tendió la mano. — Me da gusto volver a verte— Me aseguro de una forma que me pareció sincera.

Me puse de pie y estreche su mano —Me alegra estar de regreso.

— ¡Debemos celebrarlo!—exclamo Bombón evidenciando que debajo de su aspecto maduro, aun subsistía la chica alegre y atolondrada de la que yo me había enamorado.

Él sonrió con alegría, y yo no pude evitar secundarlo. Ella se sonrojo un poco y poniéndose de pie se refugió en los brazos de su esposo.

— Yo apoyo a mi reina ¡Adoro las celebraciones!—afirmo la sailor que ahora reconocía como Saturn. Junto a ella se acercaba mis hermanos y el resto de las guardianas de ese planeta.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Taiki en confidencia. Yo sonreí en respuesta. Si, lo estaba. Me sentí dichoso de haber vuelto, de saber que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ella guardaba un lugar para mí a su lado.

Ya no dolía. Su sonrisa había disipado todas mis penas. Al verla frente a mí, sonriendo aun entre los brazos de otro hombre, yo me sentía dichoso.

— ¿Ustedes qué tal? —devolví la pregunta y su mirada se posó sobre el rostro de Mercury quien de inmediato se sonrojo.

—Están molestas porque nos fuimos sin despedirnos la última vez, pero nos han perdonado con mucha facilidad—Aseguro señalando en dirección a donde se encontraba Venus colgada del brazo de Yaten, quien para mi sorpresa, parecía disfrutarlo.

—Bueno, entonces comenzaremos la celebración con un desayuno que yo misma prepararé, después de todo ya está amaneciendo.

Júpiter tenía razón, el sol comenzaba a emerger del horizonte, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus cálidos rayos de luz me encontraban con una sonrisa en los labios.

La transformación de Venus se desvaneció—Entonces vamos dentro, buscaremos habitaciones para ustedes ¿O acaso piensan vivir en el departamento que compraron hace años?—pregunto esto último con un puchero divertido.

—No importa el lugar—afirmo el mayor de mis hermanos— la mayor distancia ya ha sido superada.

Mina sonrió alegremente y de inmediato pareció recordar algo importante. Su semblante cambio a ese que yo recordaba como un puchero de súplica — ¿Majestad?—se dirigió al Rey, quien tras un segundo también tubo frete a sus ojos un puchero similar por parte de su esposa.

Sonrió. —Por mí no hay problema, desde hace años son parte de la familia.

Mina dio un salto aun sujeta del brazo de mi hermano ¡Perfecto!— exclamo, y acto seguido se llevó a Yaten casi arrastrando al interior del castillo. Todos los seguimos en medio de un coro de risas.

— ¿Mami?—se escuchó el llamado de una niña de uno años que se acercó a nosotros por uno de los corredores. A su lado reconocí a Luna y Artemis.

Era ella. Su rostro, sus ojos rubí, su cabello rosado. Era Rini. Su hija.

— ¿Te hemos despertado Ángel?—pregunto Bombón con ternura mientras tomaba a la pequeña en brazos. La niña negó con la cabeza, mientras se tallaba los ojos para desterrar el sueño que pudiera quedarle.

Su mirada rubí se posó en la mía con curiosidad, y la vi murmurar algo al oído de su madre, quien sonrió ampliamente—Si Rini, es él. — le anuncio dejando a la niña nuevamente en el suelo.

La pequeña princesa se acercó a mí, he hizo una reverencia sujetando la tela de su pijama— Me alegra mucho que estés aquí tío Seiya, mi mami siempre habla de ti—aseguro ofreciéndome sus pequeños brazos.

El alegre brillo en sus ojos logró hechizarme. Me incline y la tome contra mi percho donde ella pareció encontrar un refugio a su medida. — Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas—bromee. Ella rio con ganas. — si tío, ella me habla tanto de ti, que ya te quiero—aseguro sorprendiendo a mi mejilla con un beso.

—Yo también pequeña… ya siento que te quiero— le asegure estrujándola entre mis brazos. Ella rio alegremente, mientras intentaba con sus escasas fuerzas devolverme un abrazo semejante.

—Vamos Rini, te llevare a tu recamara para que puedas ponerte un hermoso vestido que después modelaras para tus tíos. —La niña accedió de buena gana mientras Hotaru la tomaba de mis brazos.

Las vimos alejarse por el mismo corredor en que minutos antes había llegado. — ¡Tengo una gran idea!—se alcanzó a escuchar claramente la voz de la niña, quien a la distancia miraba con entusiasmo a su acompañante— ¡El tío Seiya puede ser tu novio! ¿Verdad que si?— El pálido rostro de Hotaru se trasformó en un rojo escarlata en cuestión de un segundo y acelerando el paso salió de nuestra vista como si huyera de un incendio.

Creo haber sonreído como un idiota, porque todos comenzaron a reír al observar mi rostro. Y así, en medio de aquellas risas volví a sentirme aceptado entre las personas que tiempo atrás, por mi dolor, había abandonado.

Pero aquel dolor ya no existía. Ahora era tan solo un recuerdo lejano. Mi corazón latía libre, ligero, sin pesar, sin ninguna pena. Ella era feliz, y eso, me llenaba de dicha. Quizás, con el tiempo, yo llegaría a experimentar la clase de felicidad que irradiaban sus ojos. Aunque eso no me preocupaba, porque en ese momento, en ese justo instante, me sentí bien, me sentí afortunado, me sentí… en familia.

* * *

Bien, esta historia no podía quedar sin un epilogo.

Espero les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y espero leerlas en mi próxima historia.

_Mil besos._

_Vinisa_


End file.
